In Another's Eyes
by XXbrinkofinsanityxx
Summary: Ashley Martin has a dream life so most people would think she is married to a much older yet controlling man who has everyone fooled thinking he is this all around good guy. When Richard hires a new security guy it's none other then Seth Rollins someone who has a past with Ashley and Seth doesn't buy this act Richard puts on one bit. Will Seth be able to help his old friend out?
1. Meet Ashley Martin

**A/N- I wasn't going to post this story for a while but one of my stories are going to be coming to an end pretty soon so I couldn't wait I'm really excited for this story I've never done an AU story before so this was a first for me and finally strictly a Seth Story :). So Here it Is In Another's Eyes.**

* * *

 _Name: Ashley Martin_

 _Age:28_

 _From: Davenport, Iowa_

 _History: Small town girl moved to the big city met a wonderful older man or so she thought. Ashley ended up marrying this man, Richard Martin, who was 24 years older than her at age 52. So he could take care of her family, but she soon regrets it as he wasn't the man she originally thought he was._

 _Celebrity Look-A-Like: Annette Melton_

* * *

 **-Martin Manor-**

Ashley Martin beautiful standing at 5 feet 7 inches tall with brown eyes and long beautiful brown hair that set her olive skin off, she was a sight to behold and her husband 52 year old Richard Martin's most prized possessions. Ashley met Richard 3 years ago when she moved to New York City from Davenport, Iowa. Ashley was in very much overwhelmed by the big city the big city she'd ever been to before New York was Des Moines, Iowa. Richard first laid eyes on Ashley when she came to work at for him at Martin Industries one of the biggest companies in New York Richard was a big time guy in New York he was one of those guys if Richard Martin didn't want you to do something, You didn't do it or else. Ashley was in awe of him, he was so powerful and swept her off her feet right from the beginning he was so sweet to her and was a really good looking man for being 52 years old, before she knew it he was asking her to quit her job working for him and move in with him. Ashley wasn't to sure about it at first, but Richard had a way of talking anyone into anything and he talked her into it, she quit working for him and moved in with him 6 months later she was married to him. Things were great at first shopping sprees trips to Pairs, but after they married she found out he wasn't the man she thought he was, he was a ruthless and horrible man, who stepped on people and used them then tossed them to the side. She was taken back by it and had second thoughts about staying married to him, but when she told Richard he was having none of it.

Richard was a very powerful man and used it to his advantage, he was taking care of her family, her father was really sick and wasn't able to work and her mother was so busy taking care of him she couldn't work so Richard was paying for their bills and paying for someone to come in and take care of her father in her parents home. Ashley knew if she left him, he's taken all that from her parents and her father couldn't afford it, he didn't have any money and his insurance only took care of the bare minimum which was almost nothing. Richard told her if she left him she'd lose everything along with her parents because Richard was the only thing keeping them afloat and Ashley knew it because Richard wouldn't let her forget it, Richard told her as long as she stayed married to him he'd continue to take care of her family they'd never have worry about a thing. Ashley agreed, knowing he'd ruin her life and her family's if she didn't agree.

Ashley walked down the stairs, she had her hair done in loose beach curls and wearing her tight V-Neck Long Sleeve Gray Mini Sweater Dress paired with black high heel boots. Ashley sighed as she checked the mirror to make sure her makeup was on point Richard wanted her to look her best at every moment be camera ready at all times Richard would say. Richard couldn't have his wife looking frumpy in front of friends or business associates. Ashley looked behind her when the large doors of the front room opened and her husband Richard Martin walked in he walked over to her leaning in giving her a peck on the cheek before making his way past her table where there was some papers he started looking through. "What are your plans for today?" Richard questioned, looking over the papers in his hands.

"The girls wanted to do lunch.. Then we were probably going to do some shopping..." Ashley said, turning around in his direction.

"I see..." Richard nodded, putting down the papers and walking over taking his wallet grabbing his Visa Infinite Eurasian Diamond Card one of the most exclusive cards on the planet handing it over to her. "You'll need this.." Richard said he didn't allow her to keep cards or money on her most likely fearing she'll try to stash it away or try to leave him with it so he'd give her one of his cards when she went out of lunch or to go shopping that way he could keep an eye on what she was spending it on and how much to say the least Richard was a mega control freak having to be in control of everything in his life including his wife.

"Thank you honey.." Ashley smiled slightly.

"I want you back by 6 tonight... We have a fundraiser to attend at 8 so you will need to be looking your best." Richard added "I've got some work to do.. I'll be in my study if you need me.." Richard said before walking off in the direction of his study.

Ashley sighed great another boarding fundraiser she'd have to sit and listen to Richard go on and on about himself and how wonderful he was and watch everyone kiss his ass just how she wanted to spend her night but what choice did she have? What Richard wanted, Richard got so she just went along with whatever he wanted no matter what it was.

* * *

 **-Fundraiser-**

Richard and Ashley walked into the fundraiser Ashley's arm hooked around Richard's both were all smiles Ashley knew how to put on a good show for everyone. Ashley had a beautiful light purple square neckline sleeveless lace dress on with gold chain bracelets and gold high heels to set it off. Ashley had done her hair in a high bun to pull the whole look together. Richard spotted a colleague of his and they walked over. "Hello Alan.." Richard smiled, shaking his hand.

"Hello Richard my man.." Alan smiled before leaning in giving Ashley a peck on the cheek. "It's always good to see you and your beautiful wife."

"Where is your beautiful wife by the way?" Richard questioned.

"Unfortunately, she wasn't up to coming today.." Alan sighed "She isn't interested in these fundraisers.. You are lucky to have such an engaged wife like Ashley." Alan smiled.

"Oh, I know.." Richard smirked, leaning in giving her a peck on the cheek.

""Well, I should be going... We will catch up later.." Alan smiled before walking off.

Ashley smiled as Alan walked off, she let out a small yawn. "Cut that out.." Richard spat quietly.

"Sorry.. I'm just a bit tired.." Ashley spoke softly.

"You are making it look like you are board.. You're going to embarrass me.." Richard sent her a look that sent shivers down her spine. "Now knock it off."

"Okay.. I'm sorry." Ashley said softly.

Richard looked at the 3 men walking toward him two of which she knew as Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns who worked security for him. One was a new guy she didn't know his name she couldn't really get a good look at him from where she was standing. Richard took her hand once the men approached.

"Hello boss..this is the new guy we were telling you about.. " Roman Reigns pointed to the man standing next to him and Ambrose.

"This is our buddy Seth Rollins.." Dean Ambrose pointed to the man with dark hair and a patch of blonde hair in the front of his head. "He's one of the best security specialists out there.."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Rollins.. I'm Richard Martin.." Richard shook Seth's hand. "And this is my wife Ashley..."

Seth and Ashley locked eyes Ashley hadn't been listening, but when she locked eyes with Seth Rollins, she was right back in high school sitting in class next to him this was Seth Rollins, she'd gone to high school with Seth he was an outsider like her, she used to hang out with him but her parents didn't think he was a good influence on her because he got into some trouble at school. Ashley had a little crush on him, but she could never let that be known she knew he'd probably laugh at her in her face. Ashley shook his hand, both still pretty lost in each others eyes, she was brought back to reality by her husband squeezing her hand so hard she though he might break it. Ashley looked up to Richard and offered him a smile and he gave her one also but this was merely a show for the three men standing in front of them.

"We should take our seat... you two show him the ropes.. Keep an eye out there are some pretty shady characters here tonight.." Richard said his grip on his wife's hand letting up just a bit.

"Sure thing boss.." Dean Ambrose nodded.

"Let's go darling.." Richard nodded and walked off with Ashley once they were away from the three men he looked down at Ashley "We will talk about what the hell that was about at home.." Richard growled.

Seth couldn't take his eyes off Ashley's retreating form damn she was still as beautiful as she was in high school okay that was wrong, she was even more beautiful then she was in high school damn he never thought Ashley Sorenson would ever go for an older man like him what he had to be like 50. Seth just didn't see Ashley as gold digger, but that how it usually was when younger women go for older men.

"What was that about?" Roman Reigns questioned

"Huh?" Seth raised a brow.

"You were totally eye fucking the boss's wife.." The ever vulgar Dean Ambrose added. "You better hope the boss didn't notice that.. He'd kill you without a second thought."

"Oh I was not.. I was just taken back..the boss doesn't have anything to worry about" Seth said admitted "I went to high school with Ashley.. I didn't expect to see her here that's all."

"You went to school with Ashley Martin?" Roman raised a brow.

"She was Ashley Sorenson back then ... but yeah." Seth nodded "Talk about a shocker."

"No doubt.." Dean Ambrose laughed.

After a while, Richard had been caught up in conversation and Ashley had slipped off to go to the restroom. Ashley was on her way back to the table when she bumped into Seth "Oh.. hey." Ashley smiled slightly.

"Long time no see." Seth smiled.

"Yeah... and you said we'd both never make it out of Iowa.." Ashley laughed slightly.

"Well I almost didn't... my buddies helped me with that." Seth smiled "But you.. Well your life seems to turn out great... married to one of the most powerful men in the world... who knew little Ashley Sorenson would go so far.. how did it happen anyway how did you meet?... isn't he like 50?"

"He's 52 yes he's a little older .. but he's young at heart I guess you can say... I moved to New York to get a fresh start 3 years ago... and I started working for him and before I knew it he moved me in... we got married 2 years ago.." Ashley shrugged.

"So.. You seem happy.." Seth said, tucking his hair behind his ears.

"Umm.. yeah.." Ashley nodded with a small smile "He's... great.. he's perfect." Ashley said softly her voice not sounding to convinced of that herself.

Seth raised a brow at the some what reluctance that she was showing when she talked about her husband, he started to wonder just how perfect this man she married was to is.

Ashley looked over catching the daggers her husband was shooting at her she looked to the ground. "I should get back to my seat.." Ashley said softly with a small smile before walking back over to her seat sitting down next to Richard who put his arm around her shoulder rather possessively looking back briefly to look at Seth who looked down and walked off.

* * *

 **-Martin Manor-**

Ashley and Richard walked into the living room they hadn't said a word to each other on the entire way home Ashley was actually relieved that they hadn't argued the entire way home. Ashley had believed that maybe Richard had forgotten about earlier at the fundraiser that was until she heard Richard slam the living room door shut. Ashley jumped at the sudden loudness startled her. "Richard." Ashley said a taken back by the outburst.

"What the fuck was that little display at the fundraiser?" Richard questioned as his eyes narrowed directly at her.

Ashley swallowed the lump in her throat "What?... are you talking about?" She questioned biting her lip.

"That new guy I hired.. Seth Rollins.. you seemed pretty chummy with him." Richard started to walk slowly towards her. "Why was that?" Richard stopped directly in front of Ashley who was standing in front of the table.

Ashley swallowed hard and backed up slightly placing her hands behind her on the desk. "We went to high school together.." Ashley said looking up at him his 6 foot 1 frame towering over her his blue eyes taking a dark turn as they pierced down on her. "I was just caught off guard.. that's all." Ashley said softly turning her head slightly avoiding eye contact feeling uneasy at the way he was glaring down at her.

"Is that so?" Richard grasped her chin with his thumb and finger forcing her head back to face him and keeping it there. "Well from now on you don't speak to him with out me by your side.."

"Why can't I talk to him?" Ashley questioned she knew it was a stupid thing to ask Richard never needed a reason not to allow her to talk to another man he controlled every aspect of her life including her friends she was not allowed to have any male friends what so ever. Richard was much to much of a jealous and possessive man for that he'd destroy any man he even thought was trying to get close to Ashley.

Richard sighed and removed his hand from her front and moved it around to the back of her neck squeezing tightly "You have no need to talk to him.. you know my rules.." Richard hissed into her ear.

"I'm not talking to any man unless you are in the room and.. or have okayed it." Ashley cowered slightly, but this only caused him to tighten the grip on the back of her neck.

"And?" Richard raised a brow.

"Never question you on anything." Ashley's voice now just a whisper. "What you say goes.. end of story."

"Exactly.." Richard hissed. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Never talk to him or any other man without your permission." Ashley looked to the ground, biting her lip, trying to prevent the tears that wanted to fall.

"Good.. that's my beautiful girl." Richard smirked and leaned in and crashed his lips onto hers claiming them in a very possessive manor. "Get upstairs, take a shower or whatever.. I've got some work to do but I expect you to be waiting for me in the bed when I get upstairs.. got it?" Richard raised a brow.

"Got it.." Ashley replied rather weakly with a nod as Richard released her she started to walk towards the stairs but Richard grabbed her wrist pulling her back to his hard chest.

"I love you.." Richard said, leaning down to claim her lips once again.

"I love you too.." Ashley said making herself believe she actually meant those words and she did in a way she loved him or she once did Ashley started to walk up the stairs giving him small smile before he walked off to his study. Damn she knew talking to Seth would get her in trouble with Richard although he hadn't been too horrible tonight she's seen him a lot worse. Ashley just had to remember if she followed his rules things were great she had a pretty good life, her husband took good care of her all the best of everything and he took care of her family which was the most important thing to her some girls would kill to have the clothes she has, to wear the jewels she wears, to drive the cars she drives so she had to remember she didn't have it that bad after all so she should be thankful for the wonderful things she has in her life even if it wasn't the dream marriage she'd always imagined she'd have.

* * *

 **-Seth Rollins Apartment-**

Seth walked into his apartment damn he hadn't thought he'd see Ashley he used to think she was so beautiful back in high school a bit of a goody goody but still beautiful none the less. Ashley was the kind of girl that a guy like him never had a chance with she came from a very tightknit family and although Seth's family was close it was no where near like Ashley's they did family trips and had family fun days and of course they even did Sunday dinner after church every Sunday. Seth used to have the biggest crush on Ashley but her parents thought he was the devil or something so he knew it wasn't even a good idea to try so he just stuck to being her friend. Wow how did time change things he never thought in his life he'd be working for one of the most powerful men in the world and that man would be Married to his high school crush. Seth looked down at his phone picking it up he saw he had a text message.

 _To: Seth Rollins_  
 _From: Roman Reigns_

If you still have a thing for Ashley you better get over it if you value your job and life bro.

 _To: Roman Reigns_  
 _From: Seth Rollins_

It's nothing like that, we are old friends that's it there is nothing to worry about I don't have a thing for her. Plus do you honestly think I have a death wish lol? I just got this job I'd like to keep it.

 _To: Seth Rollins_  
 _From: Roman Reigns_

Good to know lol I'm glad Ambrose and I didn't go out of our way to get you this job just to have it backfire in our faces. I'll talk to you tomorrow I'm going to hit the sack.

Seth sighed and shook his head putting his phone down next to him and rolled over shutting the light off and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **-Martin Manor(Bedroom)-**

Richard kissed Ashley before climbing off of her both breathing heavily. Richard grabbed her pulling her over to him kissing her on the top of the head. "You are always so amazing love.." Richard said still trying to catch his breath. "This is why all my pals think I'm the luckiest SOB on the face of the earth... I have you in my bed every night." Richard leaned down and captured her lips with his. "And that's how it's going to stay isn't it my love?" Richard looked down at Ashley raising a brow.

"Of course sweetheart." Ashley said with a slight smile as she snuggled in closer to him and pulled the covers tightly to her body.

"I was thinking you should stop by the office tomorrow around 11... and we can go out for lunch so we can spend some time together because I won't be back until late tomorrow night I've got meetings all after noon and I have a conference call on top of that so I'll be busy." Richard sighed running his hand through her hair.

"Alright.. I'll be there.." Ashley said softly looking up at him.

"Good.." Richard smiled and let out a content sigh. "You see your life isn't really that bad is it?... I hope you no long have any thoughts of leaving." Richard looked down at her.

"I do have a wonderful life.. I know that.." Ashley said softly "I'm not going anywhere Richard.."

"You're mine.. Forever right?" Richard raised a brow.

"Yes.. I'm yours forever." Ashley nodded.

"That's what I love to hear." Richard smiled "I Love you.."

"I love you too." Ashley leaned in and kissed him before turning around and facing the other way. Richard reached out from behind her pulling her back to his chest and wrapping his arms around her tightly nuzzling the back of her neck Richard always had to sleep with his arms around her it was the only way he would sleep. Ashley knew it was his way of keeping his control of her even when she was asleep.

* * *

 **A/N-So here is the first chapter hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave a review I'd love to hear your thoughts on the first chapter. Thank you all for reading this!**


	2. Far From The Truth!

**-Martin Manor-**

Ashley walked down the stairs, she didn't feel much like getting dressed up today, but of course if her husband were to see her not looking her best he'd rip into her so she had quickly put her hair into a pony tail and threw on her long sleeve white romper with a plunging neckline and beautiful floral print. She put on some colorful beaded necklace to set it off a bit and a pair of white cage style strappy heels. Ashley heard a knock on the outside door and opened the door to the living room, walking over to the door she opened it. "Hello.." Ashley smiled at the delivery man standing outside the door.

"Are you Mrs. Ashley Martin?" The man asked

"Yes, I am.." Ashley smiled.

"I have a delivery for you.." The man smiled "If you will hold the door open I will go grab it from the van.."

"Of course." Ashley smiled and held the door open while the man went to his van he came back with a huge arrangement of roses. "Wow.." Ashley smiled and lead the man into the living room where he placed them on the table by the door.

"Well, someone loves you... 100 of our best and most beautiful roses.." The man smiled, handing Ashley the paper to sign.

Ashley signed the paper and nodded "That's my husband for you.." Ashley smiled "He's always doing something like this."

"Lucky woman.." The man smiled "Have a nice day Miss.." He then walked out the door shutting it behind him.

Ashley smiled and walked over to the roses and leaned in smelling them they smelled so good. Ashley pulled back looking for a card she saw a tiny little envelope and opened it.

 _Card-_

 _Hope you are having a wonderful day my love, I can't wait to see you for lunch today I love you more than you could ever know I'll see you 11 can't wait to see your beautiful face._

 _Love Richard_

Ashley smiled how could this be the same man that was so bitter with her last night? Richard could really be a sweet guy at times well as long as he was getting what he wanted of course. Ashley looked at the clock and saw it was almost 10:30 so she needed to be heading out the door so she walked over to the coffee table and grabbed her keys off of it and headed for the door.

* * *

 **-Martin Industries-**

Richard was sitting at his desk going over some paper work when there was a knock on the door. "Come in.." Richard yelled, looking up from his paperwork.

"Hello boss.." Roman Reigns said, walking in followed by Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins is tagging along behind them. "We've done the sweep of the building.. All is good." Roman added.

"Yes... And you wanted us to do a sweep of your place also?.." Dean Ambrose questioned, they did a sweep for planted bugs and other such things once a day Richard was a bit of a paranoid person and was always thinking one of his competitors or many enemies would try to use it for information so he was always on top of things.

"Yes... I'm having lunch with my wife around 11 so once we leave here you can head there.." Richard nodded "I wouldn't want to worry my wife."

"I understand, sir.." Roman nodded in agreement. "What are we looking for?"

"The usual... I have people who would not have a problem with sticking a bug in my place to try to gather info on me or my family.." Richard said "I have to stay on top of these things if I want to stay on top period."

"Sure thing sir.. We will take care of everything.." Dean Ambrose nodded

"Seth Rollins is it?" Richard narrowed his eyes towards Seth.

"Yes, it is sir.." Seth nodded.

"I was speaking to my wife last night.. And she mentioned that you two went to high school together." Richard said, closing the file he had opened.

"Yes... Ashley and I went to school together... " Seth nodded.

"Well small world isn't it?... So what was she like in school?" Richard questioned.

"Your normal goody goody.. I guess.." Seth shrugged "I think she got one detention her whole entire life.. That was when she refused to dissect a frog and called the teacher a heartless asshole.."

Roman and Dean laughed and looked at each other.

Richard let out a short laughed and nodded "That's my wife.. still refuses to harm a creature of any sort." Richard nodded and all looked to the door when they heard a soft knock on the door that was slightly open.

"Sorry sweetie... Lauren isn't at her desk.." Ashley walked in the door.

Richard nodded and stood up walking over to her he leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips. "She's out running an errand for me." Richard smiled, putting an arm around her. "Did you enjoy the flowers?"

"Yes, they are beautiful sweetie.." Ashley smiled "I love them."

"Not half as beautiful as you.." Richard smiled, leaning down to give her another peck on the lips before looking at his watch, "I wonder where Lauren is she was supposed to be back by now."

"Would you like us to find her boss?" Roman questioned.

"No need here she is.." Richard smiled, watching his secretary walk through the door, holding a box handing it to Richard.

"Sorry.. Traffic was hectic.." Lauren smiled "Good afternoon Mrs. Martin.." Lauren smiled.

"Hello Lauren.." Ashely smiled at Lauren, who smiled back, then walked out of the door.

"I wanted to surprise you with this..." Richard opened the small box .

Ashley smiled and looked down at the small box as he opened it her eyes widened when she saw the 14KT Rose Gold Carved Jade and Diamond Earrings she looked up at him and put an arm around the back of his neck standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss. "Sweetie.. You are too good to me." Ashley said when she pulled away. "You and your just because gifts.." Ashley kissed him again.

"Well, the love of my life deserves nothing but the best." Richard smiled, leaning in to give her another kiss, placing his hand on her hip.

Seth raised a brow wow flowers and a pair of earrings that are a good four grand as a just because gift? Wow, he must either of done something wrong or going to do something really wrong, that's not a just because gift that's an I've messed up or I'm going to mess up so let me cushion the blow gift.

"We should be going.. We've got to do some work downstairs.." Roman said

"Yeah, see you later boss.." Dean nodded.

"Okay.. Nice meeting you sir..." Seth said, as they walked to the door, "Good to see you Ashley.. see you around"? Seth said then walked out the door, causing Dean and Roman to give each other an oh shit look before walking out.

* * *

Once the door shuts Richards face completely changed as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "You won't be seeing him around." Richard had a hand on her hip squeezing tightly. "Will you?"

Ashley shook her head and swallowed hard. "Of course not.." Ashely said in a soft hushed tone. "I promise." Ashley said softly.

"I don't know if that man is going to be a good fit at this company.." Richard stated. "I mean, if a man doesn't understand it's not okay to look at his boss's wife the way he was looking at you.. Then something isn't right with him."

"He wasn't looking at me in any certain way.." Ashley shook her head looking up at him.

"I know what I saw.." Richard sighed.

"You only see what you want to see." Ashley said, instantly regretting letting those words come out of her mouth, as she quickly found herself being swung around and slammed on his desk knocking the wind out of her as her lower back hit the hard wood.

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk back to me?" Richard snarled in her face using her own arm to pin her to the desk.

"I-I..I didn't mean." Ashley gasped as he added more pressure on her arm "It hurts.. Please Richard." Ashley pleaded.

"That's supposed to matter to me?" Richard snarled leaning in closer to her face. "You know better than to talk back to me... and you know what happens when do so.. Don't you?"

Ashely nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry.. ahh." Ashely cried out as he pressed against her using more of his weight to press against her body pinning her down. "Sorry.. I'm sorry..."

"I give you everything a woman could possibly want.. and you have the piece of mind to talk back to me?" Richard spat as he glared down at her.

"I was wrong.." Ashley cried, shaking her head, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry honey..I won't do it again.." Ashley looked up at him her eyes pleading with him to let her go as her arm and shoulder were burning so badly. "Please..Richard your hurting me.."

Richard added just a bit more pressure down on her, causing her to cry out one more time just to let her know who was in charge and that was in fact Richard and not Ashley he finally let go of her backing up watching as she held her arm close to her body rubbing it she looked up to him tears still falling from her eyes. "You won't ever try to talk back to me again now will you?" Richard said his tone still very harsh.

"I swear.. I won't." Ashley shook her head as she scooted off the desk still holding her arm she quickly fixed her romper. Ashley suddenly recoiled when Richard stepped to her, but he still was able to grab her other arm, the one that wasn't hurt "I'm sorry.. I really am." Ashley bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"I know you are my love.." Richard nodded and leaned down and kissed her forehead as he looked at the clock they were late to lunch. "Go get yourself cleaned up.. Fix your make-up and hair so we can get going."

Ashley nodded, moving past him and walking into the bathroom, he had in his office going to shut the door. "Don't shut that door..." Richard said, stopping her in her tracks, causing her to continue on without shutting the door.

After a few minutes Ashley walked out of the restroom her make-up and hair were fixed and she had put a smile on knowing Richard would not allow her to exit the office without a smile plastered on her face. "All ready." Ashley said softly

"Good.." Richard smiled, walking over taking her hand and giving her a peck on the cheek before both walked out of his office. Ashley is preparing herself for another hour or so of putting on a happy front he wanted to world to think they had the perfect marriage but she knew that was far from the truth.

* * *

 **A/N- Thoughts on this chapter? I know Seth doesn't buy this good guy act one bit what about you? Thanks for everyone who has added this story as a favorite and followed this story and thanks for the feedback!**


	3. Trustworthy!

**-Martin Manor-**

Seth, Dean, and Roman all walked in, to the living room it was the last room they had to do the sweep in. They scanned for bugs and found nothing Dean walked over to the table finding the Tablet that he said would be on the coffee table it had a pink and purple cover on it and figure out that it must of been Ashley's. He took out the chip that Richard had handed him and the instructions on how to install it on the tablet. Once it was installed he put it back down and saw Roman and Seth look at him. "What?" Dean raised a brow.

"What did you just do too that thing?" Seth raised a brow.

"It's some kind of surveillance thing that Richard wanted installed on his wife's new tablet..." Dean said.

"Seriously?" Seth shook his head. "What, does he monitor her every move?" Seth shook his head, What kind of a person does that?

"Pretty much." Roman nodded

"Yes.. he already has one in her phone and her laptop.. she just got this I guess and he didn't have a chance to put it on.. so he asked me to while we were here today." Dean said.

"Sounds like he doesn't trust his wife very much " Seth shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Richard Martin doesn't trust anyone..." Roman sighed "He wants to make sure she doesn't have any over friendly contact with anyone..."

"Wow.. he sure is a piece of work.." Seth shook his head.

"That he is.." Dean nodded.

"Well, he certainly isn't the kind of guy Ash used to talk about marrying when she was in high school." Seth shook his head.

"Well people change...there needs and wants change too." Roman shrugged and raised a brow as they heard a noise coming from outside and remembered what Richard had told them to do if his wife were to come back and that was to hide until they were able to leave without her knowing all the men scooted back into the study hiding behind the door shutting it almost completely leaving it open enough so they could get out without making too much noise.

Ashley sighed as she walked into the living room, she was on the phone with her mother, her father was asking for her he had just gotten out of the hospital and she wasn't able to go up and visit him because Richard didn't have time and he didn't want her their alone. "I know mom, I miss you guys to and I wish I could come see you guys but I can't.." Ashley sighed as her mom went on about her never coming to visit her parents especially because her father was still so sick. "Mom, I tired so hard you know that mom but, Richard was to busy for us to leave.. I'll talk to him, and see if we can come up for a day or so this weekend... I don't know I don't think I'll be able to go up there alone but I'll see what I can do... I know I love you too." Ashley shook her head as she hung up the phone she couldn't tell her parents that Richard wouldn't let her out of his sight, let alone let her leave New York to go to Iowa where he wasn't able to monitor her every move. Ashley didn't want her mother, and father to know the way that Richard was, They thought that Richard was a wonderful guy little did they know that he was so controlling and possessive they wouldn't be able to handle that.

Ashley puts her purse down on the table seeing that her table was on the couch and not on the table, she raised a brow, but shook it off thinking she must of just forgot to put it on the table. Ashley dialed her husband's number.

"Hello?" Richard sighed answering the phone.

"Hello honey... I just talked to my mother.." Ashley said softly.

"Okay, what are you getting at?" Richard sighed, his tone sounding rather annoyed.

"Dad is out of the hospital and well he wants me to come see him." Ashley said softly.

"I'm much too busy to leave my work to go to god awful Iowa.." Richard tone turning rather harsh.

"I know.. And I was just thinking maybe I could go up there by myself... Just for a few days.." Ashley said, biting her lip, her voice sounding very hopeful.

"You are not going to go over 900 miles away by yourself.." Richard hissed.

"But Richard.. You know my dad is sick and he just wants to see me I'm his only child.." Ashley shook her head and sighed sitting on the edge of the couch. "Please Richard just for a few days.."

"No.. I don't care who wants to see you Ashley.. What kind of husband lets his wife go 900 miles away from him alone?" Richard spat through the phone.

"A man who trusts his wife, that's who.." Ashley spat and hung up the phone the second she did, she realized what kind of trouble she was going to be in when Richard got home it was stupid of her to hang up on him and she knew he wasn't going to take kindly to it but she let her anger get the best of her he wouldn't even let her go visit her own father for goodness sake. Ashley sighed and shook her head, grabbing her purse and walking up the stairs. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. Ashley was in for it, and she knew it.

All three of the men raised waited a few seconds before carefully walking out and heading out the door quietly shutting the door behind them thankfully they all made it without being caught.

* * *

 **-Martin Manor(Bedroom)-**

Ashley walked over to the bed, picking up her phone, she knew Richard was really angry when he didn't even call her back after she had hung up on him. Ashley dialed Richards number dreading what she was going to do, Ashley bit her lip, and waited for her husband to pick up and rip into her, taking a deep breath as she heard someone pick up on the other end.

"Where the hell do you get off hanging up on me?" Richard snarled.

"I'm sorry honey.. I really am.. I shouldn't of done that and I know how angry you must be with me." Ashley said biting her lip.

"Oh, you have no idea how fucking angry I am right now.." Richard snapped "When I get home tonight you have no idea what you are in for... but I guarantee you will never hang up on me again.." Richard yelled into the phone before hanging up on her this time.

Ashley sighed and could feel the tears welling up in her eyes go she hadn't heard that much anger in his voice in a long time and she knew him when he was angry him being gone until later tonight wasn't going to be a good thing because he wouldn't calm down between now and then he'd let it simmer until he got home and then he'd explode. Ashley looked down at her phone trying to figure out what to send him she had to find a way to calm him before he got home.

 _To: Richard Martin_  
 _From: Ashley Martin_

 _Honey, I'm so sorry for hanging up on you I know I was wrong but I swear I'll never do it again, please don't be angry with me I'll make it up to you I promise._

 _To: Ashley Martin_  
 _From: Richard Martin_

 _You're damn right you are never going to do it again. You sure as hell better come up with a way to make it up to me, or when I get home it won't be pretty._

Ashley swallowed hard and shook her head, she stood up grabbing her purse, she walked out of her room and made her way down the stairs and then the house she had to find a way to make it up to him.

* * *

 **-Martin Industries-**

Richard sat back in his chair he was so angry how dare she hang up on him she knew better than that, she knew better than to disrespect him in that way. Richard sighed, looking down at his phone re-reading the messages she apologized and it was good she did, but it still doesn't excuse it not in the least. Richard picked up his phone it was Lauren.

"Yes Lauren?" Richard sighed.

"Your wife is here to see you, sir.." Lauren said.

Richard bit the inside of his cheek. "Send her in..Oh, and hold all of my calls" Richard said then hung up the phone he watched as Ashley walked through the door she looked nervous and she had every right to be after what she pulled. Richard stood up walking around his desk and past her to the door shutting it and locking the door.

He locked the door? Great that wasn't a good sign, Ashley swallowed hard. "Sweetheart... " Ashley began her voice shaky "I'm sorry... I was upset and I let my emotions get the best of me, but I know that doesn't excuse what I did...And I am so sorry." Ashley bit her lip as she looked up at Richard.

Richard nodded and walked back over to his desk leaning against it crossing his arms over his chest. "You know I have these rules for a reason Ashley... so why would you question them?" Richard raised a brow, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I don't know Richard... I guess I just don't understand why its so wrong for me to want to go see my father... he's been sick Richard and I couldn't be with him while he was in the hospital but he's out of the hospital and I just want to go visit him for a few days and you won't let me." Ashley sighed ,shaking her head "I've never given you a reason not to trust me so why don't you?... I just don't understand it Richard." Ashley sighed.

Richard sighed and shook his head "I trust you .. I do." Richard shook his head his tone didn't sound very truthful "It's these other men I don't trust... I'm not going to stand around and let someone try to come in and take what's mine.. I'm not going to let it happen."

"It's not going to happen Richard.. You know I'm not leaving you.. I'll never leave you." Ashley stepped closer to him. "You have to know that."

Richard sighed and nodded placing his hands on her hips pulling her close to him. "I can't help the way I am Ashley.. I tried when we first got together but it would always show it's self. " Richard sighed "You are the most important thing in my life Ashley and I'm not going to lose you no matter what I have to do .. I'm not going to lose you."

Ashley nodded and bit her lip. "Please Richard just give me a chance... give me a chance to show you there is nothing to worry about." Ashley sighed "Please just let me go see my dad.. just for a few days.." Ashley put her arms around his neck moving in closer to him. "Please.."

Richard sighed, shaking his head "I think I might need some motivation.." Richard licked his lip as he looked at her.

Ashley leaned in placing her lips on his and pressing her body to his letting his hands roam around her body.

* * *

 **-Parking Garage-**

Seth was leaning against the hood of his car thinking about earlier. "Don't you guys feel awkward?... We were totally invading her privacy back there.." Seth sighed shaking his head.

"We were just doing what our boss wants us to do.." Dean Ambrose shrugged.

"Yeah.. Are you sure you are going to be able to do this job?" Roman questioned.

"Yeah.. Why wouldn't I?" Seth raised a brow.

"I don't know.. Maybe because you have a conflict of interest... You have a crush on the boss's wife." Dean shrugged.

"I do not... I just don't think it's okay to invade anyone's privacy .. it wouldn't matter who's privacy it was." Seth sighed shaking his head.

"If you say so.." Roman shook his head.

* * *

 **-Martin Industries-**

Ashley looked back at Richard as she finished putting her clothes back on pulling her romper up past her hips. "Can you help me with my bra?" Ashley turned around so Richard could help with the snaps. "Thank you.." Ashley smiled slightly and pulled her romper up over her shoulders she helped him button his shirt and tuck it into his pants she then fixed his belt and walked over behind his desk where his tie had ended up bending down to pick it up walking back over to him she helped him put it on.

Richard smiled and leaned down and kissed her "Now that's what I call motivation..." Richard smirked.

"I would hope so.." Ashley said putting her hair up in a pony tail. "I'm going to have marks on my back from your desk."

Richard laughed slightly and placed his hand on the small of her back "You can go... you can leave Friday and come back Monday..." Richard sighed "I'll take care of the flight.. and I'll make sure you have enough spending money while you are there.."

Ashley smiled and threw her arms around him "Thank you so much.. You won't regret it." Ashley smiled and kissed his lips.

"I better not." Richard nodded "I will have some rules... You are there to see your family only.. No going out.. No speaking to anyone I don't know.. The same rules apply when you are there as when you are here.. Do you hear me?... You don't leave that house without my permission... You don't speak to anyone without my okay... Do you understand me?"

"Yes.. I swear.. I'll follow your rules.." Ashley smiled, still so happy that he was allowing her to go.

"I don't care what time it is if I call you then you sure as hell better pick up... If I call the house you better be there..." Richard said sternly.

"I promise.." Ashley nodded.

"Alright.. " Richard leaned in and captured Ashely's lips with his.

* * *

 **-Martin Industries(Waiting Area)-**

Seth, Dean and Roman walked over towards Richards office Dean looked over to Lauren. "Yo.. is the boss busy?" Dean questioned

"Yes.. you can say that.." Lauren smirked.

"Meeting?" Roman questioned.

"Not that kind of busy..he's the hold his calls, kind of busy" Lauren laughed, shaking her head. "He's in there with the wife... And the doors locked.."

"Oh.." Roman nodded, and it hit him what kind of busy he was. "Oh.. I see.. Lucky son of a bitch.." Roman shook his head with a slight laugh.

Everyone looked over to the door when they heard it being unlocked and Ashley walks out in front of Richard who was still fixing his tie a bit as he looked up at the men and Lauren. "Oh, hello you three.. I was just about to send for you.." Richard said, moving to the side of Ashley placing his arm around her waist. "I'll see you at home sweetheart.." Richard looked down at Ashley, who smiled and nodded before leaning in to give him a kiss she nodded at the men and Lauren as she walked by.

"Come in please..." Richard said, walking back into his office.

* * *

 **-Richard's Office(Martin Industries)-**

Richard walked around his desk, sitting in his chair. Seth, Dean, and Roman all walked in shutting the door "You were about to send for us?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yes..." Richard nodded "I've got an assignment for you... Well, one of you that is.." Richard said.

"Oh is that right?" Dean nodded

"Which one?" Roman questioned.

"Mr. Rollins.." Richard said "I've come up with a way for you to prove yourself to me.."

"What is this assignment?" Seth raised a brow.

"I happen to know your family lives really close to my wife's family.." Richard started. "Well, my wife is going to be going to visit her family and well needless to say I'm going to send you home to spend time with your family.. or at least if my wife sees you in town that's what you will say.. I want you to keep an eye on my wife while she's visiting her family."

"What do you mean keep an eye on your wife?" Seth raised his brow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want you to report back to me on my wife's coming's and going's.. Who comes over to her parents house, it shouldn't be that hard seeing as your parents are almost directly across the street from her parents... if she leaves I want you to make sure you follow her.. let me know who she's with and any other thing I ask you to do." Richard said "Are you going to be able to do this for me? Or am I going to have to send someone else to do it?"

Seth sighed and nodded "I can do it, sir..." Seth said

"Wonderful... I'll pay for your flight and I'll give you an allowance while you are there to take care of any costs that might show up." Richard said. "You will leave Thursday.. And come back Monday.. My wife will be in town Friday."

"Alright sir.. you can count on me.." Seth nodded.

"That's what I'm going to figure out.." Richard narrowed his eyes at him still wondering if he is going to be trustworthy enough to work for him Richard would soon find out if Seth had what it took to work for Richard Martin.

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks for the reviews and the follows, and everyone who favorited the story. What are your thoughts on this chapter? Why do you think Seth agreed to do the assignment? Again thanks you guys rock!**


	4. Maybe, Just Maybe!

**-Sorenson Home-**

Ashley smiled as she walked up to the house she was so happy to see her parents she still couldn't believe her husband had allowed her to come visit her family without him in toe. Ashley didn't even get to the door before it swung open and her mother threw her arms around her "Sweetie.." Ellen Sorenson smiled.

"Mama.." Ashley dropped her bags and threw her arms around her mother hugging her tightly, not wanting to let go. "I've missed you so much.."

Ellen pulled back and helped her daughter with her bags taking them inside. Ashley followed her mother into the house and saw her father coming down the stairs, her heart broke as she saw her father he had defiantly lost weight his face, was a bit sunken in and she could tell his illness was taking it's toll on him. Her father was diagnosed with stage 2 lung cancer about 6 months after she got married and it was soon after that she realized she married a man she knew nothing about well Richard used the fact that her parents couldn't pay the medical bills, and keep afloat so he used that to keep her with him well her father was cancer free after 6 months of chemo and radiation but about 3 months ago he found out they found cancer once again and it's really been taking it's toll on him. Ashley felt horrible about not being around while her father was going through all of this, but she knew she had to go along with what Richard said or he'd quit paying the medical bills and treatments not to mention he was the one who was making it so her family was keeping a roof over their heads so what choice did she have but to do whatever Richard told her to.

"Daddy.." Ashley ran over to her father being careful to to squeeze to tight she wrapped her arms around her father.

"Gumdrop..." Bill Sorenson smiled, wrapping his arms around his only child his little girl Ashley or his gumdrop the nickname he'd called her since she was a little girl.

Ashley pulled back and smiled "How are you feeling daddy?"

"Pretty good sweetie.." Bill smiled "So much better now that I've got my little girl here with me."

"Where is Richard?" Ellen questioned

"He's so busy at work he couldn't get away.." Ashley smiled looking back at her mother actually relieved she was going to have a few days to herself without her husband breathing down her neck.

"I see... well, he's got a lot on his plate." Ellen nodded and looked over to the door when there was a knock. "That must be our surprise..." Ellen smiled

Ashley raised a brow and looked to her father who shrugged. Ashley watched as her mother walked back in tagging along someone she didn't expect to see Seth Rollins walking in with his mother and brother Brandon.

"I was over at Susan's place yesterday when Seth came into town... he surprised her and we started talking and I told her about you coming back into town ... and how both of you ended up in New York City if you can believe that..." Ellen smiled "What a coincidence that was huh.."

"I know... and now both of you coming back around the same time... what a small world.." Susan smiled and walked over to Ashley "Wow I remember when you and Seth had to work on a science project together... I swear you guys got so distracted by each other I thought you'd never finish it.."

"Yeah... well we did.." Ashley looked to Seth giving him a look why was he here? Did Richard send him to keep track of her? What was she thinking of course he did she should of know Richard would never let her out of his sight with out a back up plan.

"What are you doing in New York Ash?" Brandon raised a brow

"umm.. well I'm actually a stay at home wife for the moment.." Ashley said softly

"Wow.. your husband must make bank if you can be a stay at home wife in New York City.." Brandon nodded.

"He makes a pretty good living.." Ashley smiled

"Seth here is stuck working for a stuck up old guy Richard Martin at Martin Industries.." Brandon nudged Seth who shot him a look and shook his head "What?"

Ashley laughed and shook her head.

"What are you going to let me in on the joke?" Brandon looked between Seth and Ashley, Seth who's face was red and Ashley who was laughing.

"That stuck up old guy is my husband..." Ashley laughed.

"What?" Brandon laughed "No way.. you work for Ashley's husband... talk about a small world."

"You have no idea.." Seth shook his head.

"So he can't be to stuck up if he bagged a hottie like you.." Brandon said earning a look from Seth and Ashley's father.

"No he's not a stuck up... Richard is.. a wonderful guy.." Ashley said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Seth rolled his eyes yeah she wouldn't think that if she knew what kind of lengths he was going to just to keep an eye on Ashley.

Ashley and Seth watched as Ashley's parents and Seth's mother and brother went out to the living room. Seth goes to follow but Ashley grabs Seth's hand and pulls him back to her. "So I'm guessing my husband sent you.. to keep an eye on me?" Ashley raised a brow.

Seth sighed and shook his head "I don't know what you are talking about." Seth shrugged.

"I'm not stupid.. I know my husband to well.. this isn't some big coincidence.." Ashley sighed "I know my husband sent you to make sure I'm not messing around..."

Seth sighed and dropped his head "Fine.." Seth sighed "Yes.. he wants me to report back to him about your comings and goings... he wants to know who you are talking to and who stops by.."

Ashley sighed and nodded "Of course.. he can't even let me have like 3 days.."

Seth bit his lip. "Don't worry.. I'm not here to get you in trouble... "

Ashley raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just do what you do.. I don't care what you do.. I don't think anyone should have to justify their every move like I know he wants you to.." Seth said and Ashley bit her lip shaking her head "I can tell what kind of a man Richard is.. he's a jealous ass hole Ashley... you shouldn't have to ask permission before you live your life."

"H-He.." Ashley sighed but was cut off by Seth.

"I know more then you think Ashley... just like I know he's going to be calling you wondering why you haven't called him letting him know you've made it.. and he's going to lay down the rules to you once again and you are going to explain it away and apologize like always.." Seth said.

Ashley shook her head and bit her lip how did he know all of this? How did he know just what Richard was like? Richard always had everyone fooled but it looks as if maybe he didn't have Seth fooled. "How?" Ashley raised a brow.

"I've known guys like him in my life... he's to entitled he see's you as a possession.. and not a wife." Seth said shaking his head "And for the life of me I can't understand why you allow it?" Seth shook his head "You better get that.. " Seth said, looking down at her phone seeing it light up figuring it must be her husband.

Ashley sighed and looked down at her phone and sighed it was Richard so Seth was right Ashley shook her head and walked up the stairs grabbing one of her bags off the ground taking it to her old bedroom.

* * *

 **-Ashley's Bedroom-**

Ashley put her bag down and sighed taking a deep breath she placed the phone to her ear.

"Hey honey.." Ashley attempted to sound excited to hear from him.

 _"You've been in town for 45 minutes Ashley.. what part of call me when you land didn't you understand?" Richard's irritation showing in his tone._

"I'm sorry honey I just got so excited to be home I completely blocked it out." Ashley lied she knew when she landed she should of called him but they had gotten into it before she left and she didn't want to talk to him she knew it'd piss him off but of course she still did it and now she was going to have to face the consequences.

 _"I'm your husband Ashley... I should be the first thing in your mind at all times.." Richard hissed "You are always first for me.. why can't you show me the same courtesy?"_

Ashley bit her lip. "I'm sorry... I know there isn't an excuse Richard... It won't happen again." Ashley sighed

 _"Oh it better not or you will be on the first flight back..." Richard snarled._

"I promise.." Ashley said softly

 _"I don't want every time I call you to have to argue with you." Richard sighed_

"I don't want that either.." Ashley sighed "I'll do what you told me... I swear." Ashley said biting her lip.

 _"Good.." Richard sighed. "How are things going so far?" Richard questioned._

"Pretty good.. mom and dad are really happy.. especially dad." Ashley said

 _"So what is going on?" Richard questioned his tone said he knew exactly what was going on._

"Mom and Dad are downstairs with some neighbor's that dropped by." Ashley said being truthful.

 _"Who?" Richard questioned._

"Well it turns out Seth is in town.. and his mother and brother decided to stop by with Seth.." Ashley said

 _"Is that so?" Richard said she could hear the aggravation in his voice. "Just what is going on?... what are you guys talking about?"_

"Mom and Susan are talking about old times.. high school and such." Ashley said softly "But I've been staying out of it as much as I can... I've been staying by my dad I haven't even been near them.." Ashley stated knowing Richard wouldn't be okay with her being any where near them.

 _"That's good.. I don't want you getting to friendly with any of them." Richard said_

"I know honey." Ashley nodded "Richard.. Can I ask you something?"

 _"Of course darling." Richard said_

"Did you send Seth to keep an eye on me?" Ashley questioned.

 _Richard sighed "No.. why would you think that?" Richard said and Ashley knew he was lying through his teeth._

"I don't know.. I just thought it was funny he showed up the same time I come back to visit my family." Ashley said

 _"Well it is just a coincidence." Richard shrugged it off._

"Yeah..a pretty big one.." Ashley sighed "Mom's calling me honey." Ashley said her mother wasn't really calling her but she had enough of talking with him for now.

 _"Alright.. I love you call me before you go to bed tonight." Richard said._

"I love you too honey.. and I will." Ashley said softly.

 _"If you go anywhere I want to know where you will be going.. do you understand?" Richard said sternly._

"I understand.." Ashley said softly.

 _"Okay.. good I'll talk to you in a little while." Richard said "I love you.. I can't wait until these few days are over I'm already missing you."_

"I love you to... I'm missing you to.." Ashley said "I'll be home Monday and maybe we can have a day for just us no outside interference.."

 _"I'd like that.. " Richard said his voice lightening up a bit. "Call me later.." with that Richard hung up._

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

Downstairs Seth was sitting on the love seat while his brother was on a chair and his mother was sitting next to Ashley's parents on the couch. "So... like how is it working for Ashley's husband?.. I mean is he a total jackass?" Brandon asked his brother.

"Brandon.." Susan scolded

"What?.. I was just asking.." Brandon shrugged.

"He's okay I guess.." Seth shrugged "I've just gotten to know him.. I haven't been working for him long." Seth said and the short time he's known him he's learned he isn't a big fan of the jealous ass is what he wanted to say but of course Seth wasn't going to say that.

"Can you believe it?... your daughter and my son both going to New York and now my son works for your son in law.." Susan said shaking her head "I never would of guessed it.. I mean in high school Seth used to have the biggest crush on Ashley.. and I know you guys weren't to keen on it.. and I know it was because he was a bit of a troubled kid.."

"Mom.." Seth sighed

"What?.. it's the truth honey.. you didn't have much drive.. you didn't know how to keep yourself out of trouble.. " Susan shrugged.

"Well I know Bill wasn't happy with anyone Ashley might of dated.. he wanted her to stay little forever it was his worst nightmare when boys started to pay her attention." Ellen laughed. "I know when she told us she was marrying Richard, Bill almost lost it she was so young and Richard was so much older then her... Bill is only 2 years older then him of course so Bill wasn't to happy with that."

"Wow.. but you are okay with it now right?" Susan questioned

"We've gotten used to it I'll say ... as long as Ashley is happy I'm okay with it." Ellen smiled

"What's going on down here?" Ashley questioned walking in to the living room looking around.

"Have a seat sweetheart." Ellen motioned to the love seat next to Seth.

Oh great she was going to have to sit next to Seth hopefully it wasn't for too long. Ashley sat down next to Seth and looked to her parents "You guys looked like you were having a interesting conversation."

"We were just talking about you getting married... and how it was rough on your father at first.." Ellen said "But we've gotten used to it ... as long as you are happy we are happy you know.." Ellen smiled at her daughter.

"I know mom.." Ashley smiled "Richard makes me happy.." Ashley said causing Seth to roll his eyes slightly at the bold face lie she was telling.

Seth shook his head she was completely lying he could see it how come everyone else couldn't see it? Richard was a complete ass who didn't deserve Ashley she was so beautiful and had such a big heart she didn't deserve to be treated the way he treated her like she was a piece of property not a wife. Ashley deserves respect and that was something she didn't get from this so called husband of hers. Seth looked down at his phone and saw a text from Richard wanting to know how long he's been at his in-laws house and how long he was going to be there. Seth shook his head and quickly texted back telling him they were about to leave.

Ashley just wanted this little chat to be over she knew the longer Seth was here the more it would get Richard to thinking she knew he didn't like the fact that Seth was there in the first place.

"Well we should get going don't you think?" Seth said standing up.

"I'm really tired... I think I'm going to take a nap before diner mom.." Ashley said also standing up.

"Well Seth is right we should get going.. it's good seeing you again Ashley." Susan smiled.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

Everyone left and Ashley went up stairs to lay down for a bit texting Richard letting him know that they were gone and she was going to lay down for a bit.

* * *

 **-Ashley's Room-**

Ashley woke up from her nap and of course she hadn't put her ringer back on so she didn't hear her phone and Richard wasn't happy about that he had tried calling her 2 times so he laid into her for about 20 minutes before finally letting up. Ashley swore to him she'd make sure her ringer was on at all times so he could get a hold of her when he wanted to.

Ashley puts her phone into her pocket before walking over to the door hearing her mother yelling from downstairs that dinner was ready.

* * *

 **-Dining Room-**

Ashley sat across from her parents, her mother was going on and on about how she hadn't seen Ashley's father so happy in such a long time.

"So it seems the nap didn't do much good... You seem a bit tired still." Ellen looked to her daughter before taking a bit of her food.

"I didn't sleep much last night... I was too excited to sleep." Ashley smiled over at her parents.

"Well, that's all we've been thinking about since you told us you were going to be coming.." Ellen smiled "Your father has been talking about it non stop."

"Well, it's been so long since I've seen my little girl.. What did you expect?" Ashley's father looked over to her and gave her a smile.

"I've missed you guys so much." Ashley smiled.

* * *

 **-Rollins Home-**

Seth and Brandon both made their way over to the table, Seth sits across from Brandon and next to his father. Susan brought out the last food dish and placed it on the table and made her way around the table and sat down at the opposite of her husband Donald. "It's wonderful to have you back son.." Donald smiled, looking too his son.

"So... How do like this new job?" Brandon asked, before taking a bit of his food.

"It's okay, I guess." Seth shrugged.

"So dad.. You remember Ashley Sorenson right?" Brandon looked to his father.

"Yeah.. Bill her father used to go to the same Tavern as I did after work.." Donald nodded. "What about her?" Donald questioned

"Well, Seth's boss is Ashley's husband.." Brandon laughed "How crazy is that?"

"Wow... Who would of thought you and Ashley meeting up in New York let alone having such a close tie... " Donald nodded, taking a sip of his water.

"Ashley seems to have herself a great life out there.. She seems to be really happy in New York.." Susan interjected.

"She should be she's married to a man who's loaded..." Brandon laughed.

"She's not a gold digger..." Seth spat, looking over to his brother.

"I didn't mean it like that... But she did marry a man 24 years older than her.." Brandon added.

"Age is just a number sweetheart.." Susan shook her head.

Seth looked down at his phone when it went off.

"Seth.. You know we don't have phones at the dinner table." Susan scolded.

"I'm sorry mom.. It's my boss.." Seth stood up "I have to get this... It's business." Seth walked off into the other room.

* * *

 **-Living Room(Rollins Home)-**

Seth looked behind him, to make sure no one was listening before answering the phone.

"Hello?" Seth answered.

 _"Hello... How is it going?" Richard questioned._

"It's good.." Seth nodded

 _"Have you been keeping an eye on my wife?" Richard questioned._

"Yes... I have boss." Seth said, rolling his eyes.

 _"What's been going on?" Richard questioned._

"Nothing.. She hasn't left and no one has shown up." Seth answered

 _"Good.." Richard said very pleased nothing was going on he wasn't going to have anything going on that he didn't like, there would be hell if he found out._

"My mother is calling me... it's right in the middle of dinner." Seth said.

 _"Oh well, I'll let you go.. I'll be in contact with you." Richard said and then hung up._

Seth sighed and shook his head before walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

 **-Sorenson Home-**

Ashley walked into the living room it was getting pretty late and her parents had gone to bed and Ashley was about to when she heard the phone ring. Ashley walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Ashley answered.

 _"Hello darling, how was your day?" Richard questioned._

"It was great." Ashley smiled. "I'm just about to go to bed, I'm still pretty tired."

 _"Well, I'm going to finish up a few things for work, then I'm going to bed." Richard said "I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed... I'm really not liking you not being in our bed right now." Richard sighed._

"I know, honey, but I'll be back Monday and you'll have more of me than you could possibly want." Ashley spoke softly.

 _"Don't be too sure of that... I'll never get enough of you." Richard said "I can't wait until your back in my arms." Richard added._

"Me either.." Ashley said, although she could wait, she kind of liked the idea of being able to walk around without her husband breathing down her neck.

 _"I love you... I'll talk to you in the morning." Richard said._

"I love you too honey, goodnight." Ashley said then hung up.

Ashley walked away from the phone and up the stairs. It was the end of her first day home and it was wonderful she was so happy to be home it made her so happy to see her parents so happy. Ashley knew she had to make the best of her few days she had here alone with her mother and father because Richard might never let her do this again, if anything happens while she was here that he didn't like. Ashley had to make sure that didn't happen because she wanted to be able to come visit her family more often and maybe if Richard saw she was being good and listening to what he wanted then he'd let her come back more often, Maybe just Maybe.


	5. Whatever Comes Her Way!

**-Sorenson Home-**

Ashley woke up and smiled it was only 7 am and she could smell her mother cooking breakfast, she smelled the bacon and eggs all the way from her room. It was her favorite so she knew she'd have pancakes and her favorite orange/mango juice waiting for her down stairs. Ashley's mother was the best she should of known her mother would make all her favorites for breakfast.

* * *

 **-Kitchen-**

Ashley walked down stairs in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. "Morning." Ashley smiled, damn did it feel good to just be able to roll out of bed and throw on something and not have to worry about her hair and make up before she walked down the steps, like she did at home.

"Good morning sweetheart." Ellen smiled looking back from the stove for a second before turning back around.

"Morning daddy." Ashley smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek as he sat at the table reading the paper.

"Morning, sweetie." Bill smiled up at his daughter.

"Richard called about 10 minutes ago sweetie." Ellen said walking over to the table with a plate and a glass of juice.

"He did?" Ashley raised a brow, of course leave it to Richard to call before 7 am to check up on her.

"Yes... he asked me to have you call him when you woke up." Ellen said walking back over grabbing her food before walking back over to the table sitting down.

"Oh, I'll call him in a little while." Ashley smiled.

"Okay sweetie." Ellen smiled

After they finished eating Ashley helped her mother clean up before she started back up to her room.

* * *

 **-Ashley's Room-**

Ashley sighed and walked into her room sitting on the bed she grabbed her phone from the top of the bed. Ashley took a deep breath before dialing Richard's cell phone knowing he'd most likely be at work already.

"Hello?" Richard answered, his tone didn't sound to pleased.

"Good morning, darling." Ashley said softly. "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner." Ashley said, hoping he wasn't to upset with her.

"I told you mother to have you call me.. when you woke up.. so why am I just now getting a call at 8:15?" Richard questioned, his tone getting more harsh with every word.

"I'm sorry honey, my mother didn't tell me until we were in the middle of breakfast." Ashley sighed "And when we were finished mom needed me.."

"Do I really have to say what I'm going to say?" Richard snarled.

"No.." Ashley sighed, she knew just what he was thinking. "I know your needs come first... you are my husband." Ashley shook her head.

"That's right, I'm your husband so I should always come first." Richard spat "You come first for me."

"I know darling." Ashley said softly. "I'm sorry." Ashley added.

"Now, when do you call me?" Richard questioned.

"When ever I'm told to." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"That's right.. now what are your plans for the day?" Richard questioned.

"Mom wanted me to go to the mall with her." Ashley said. "And then she wanted to have lunch with some friends..." Ashley added.

"Well, you have plenty of money will you," Richard said, raising a brow when he heard the part about lunch with friends. "Who's friends?.. yours or hers?" Richard questioned.

"A few of her girlfriends... " Ashley sighed

"I see, you are going to be in public so you better best looking your best." Richard said "You are a reflection on me."

"I know sweetheart.. I will." Ashley said. "Umm.. I wanted to ask you something." Ashley said softly.

"What is it?" Richard questioned.

"Well, a few girls from school had asked if I could go out." Ashley said, her voice clearly showing her nervousness. "I haven't seen them since high school... It'd be nice to catch up with them."

Richard tone took a dark turn. "Absolutely not." Richard stated harshly.

"Please darling, for an hour or so at least." Ashley sighed.

"I said no, now drop it." Richard snarled.

"Richard." Ashley sighed.

"I said DROP IT..." Richard snapped. "I'll have it arranged to have you on the first flight out, if you'd like."

"No, please no." Ashley shook her head "Fine, I'll drop it."

"Good, that's what I thought." Richard said "Now, I've got some work to do... I'll call you when I'm finished with my conference call. "

"Alright, I love you." Ashley said softly.

"I love you too... remember what I said." Richard said sternly.

"I will... I promise." Ashley said, hanging up her phone before putting it down on the bed.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

Ashley walked back up the steps she let her mother go inside while she stayed behind and sat on the front porch. Ashley looked over when she saw Seth walking across the street. "Hey.." Ashley said softly.

"Hey... how's it going?" Seth questioned, sitting next to Ashley on the couch.

"Okay I guess." Ashley sighed. "My husband call to check on me yet?"

"Yes..." Seth nodded "I told him you've been on your best behavior."

Ashley nodded and bit her lip looking down at the ground. "I see."

"What's wrong?" Seth questioned.

"Nothing." Ashley shrugged.

"What did he do?" Seth placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing, I knew he wasn't going to go for it.. so I shouldn't of asked." Ashley sighed, her eyes widened god what did she just say. "I mean-"

Seth shook his head "No you meant what you said." Seth cut in "I know Richard, final say in all your decisions... you don't do anything without his permission."

Ashley looked down. "You don't know what you are talking about." Ashley bit her lip "He's not like that." Ashley shook her head.

"Yes he is... you don't have to put on this front with me... I've seen the way he treats you, I've seen the lengths he's gone to, just to keep you under his thumb..." Seth shook his head "For god's sake who hires someone to stalk their wife, when she goes to visit her family for a few days?... what kind of husband put's a chip in all of his wife's electronics' to keep an eye on who she talks to? and where she goes?"

Ashley's eye's widened. "Excuse me?" Ashley stood up "What do you mean he has a chip in all my devices?... my phone too?"

"Yes... he can see everything you text, post, anything you do on your phone he knows... he is tracking your every move..." Seth sighed

"So having me followed isn't good enough for him, he has to put a tracking device in my phone?" Ashley shook her head.

Seth sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Why do you let him do this?... what kind of crazy power does he have over you Ashley?" Seth sighed

Ashley shook her head "I need to go inside... I've got things to do." Ashley said opening the door walking inside.

Seth sighed and shook his head, he almost had it so she'd open up to him, but somehow he has some kind of power of her and she was still out of his reach. Seth sighed and walked off back over to his place.

* * *

 **-Ashley's Room-**

It was about 10:30, she had just finished getting ready she had her hair curled and her shortest tightest fitting little black dress on. Ashley was still upset about Richard putting a tracking device in her phone, Ashley had taken off the back of her phone, and took out her battery out and found where the chip was and took it off tossing it into the trash. Ashley was going to go out tonight and she didn't care what Richard said about it.

* * *

 **-Bar-**

Ashley and a few of her friends walked into the bar, they make their way to the bar and all order a drink. After a while and a few drinks, and a shot or two. Ashley had loosened herself up a bit and decided to head to the dance floor. Ashley and her friends where all dancing when a man cut in getting a little to touchy feeling for her she pushed him off of her. The man was way more gone then she was and didn't take this to well. The man reached around her grabbing a handful of her ass. Ashley shoved him away and slapped him in the face. The man had gone to go after her but found himself grabbed and decked sending him to the ground.

"Keep your damn hands to yourself." Seth spat, he turned around to face Ashley. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.." Ashley nodded.

Out of no where Seth felt something hard hit him in the back and he hit the ground holding his back he looked up to see the guy holding a pool stick, the man drew back and hit him over the head. Seth goes back down and before the man can hit him again Ashley jumps on his back trying to prevent him from further attacking Seth. The man dropped the pool stick reaching around grabbing her by the hair flipping her his shoulder sending her to the ground. Ashley screamed as she hit the ground before the man drew back and back handed her causing her to yelp. Her friends all yelled for someone to come help. Seth heard Ashley scream and jumped up and tackled the man to the ground throwing blow after blow down on him. Before he knew it he felt himself being pulled away he looked back and saw the cops and instantly put his hands up.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

Seth had explained himself to the cops but both were going to be taken into jail due to their actions until it was sorted out at arraignment. Ashley looks on as Seth is being put into the back of a squad car. Ashley looked back at her friends and sighed this was all her fault, she just had to go against Richard's wishes if she hadn't done that none of this would of happened. Great now she was going to have to call her husband and explain what happened so he could get Seth out of jail in the morning.

* * *

 **-Ashley's Room-**

Ashley walked into the room throwing her purse on the bed she grabbed her phone and dialed Richard's number.

"Hello?" Richard answered "It's 1:30 in the morning... what's going on darling?" Richard questioned.

"Please don't be angry..." Ashley sighed "But, I went out to-"

"You what?" Richard snapped, cutting her off. "You went against my wishes and you went out are you out of your damn mind."

"I'm sorry sweetheart.. please just give me a chance to talk." Ashley said.

Richard could hear the urgency in her voice "Okay go on." Richard sighed.

"Well I went out, I know I was wrong I'm sorry but something happened at the bar, some guy was hitting on me and he got to touchy feely and well he grabbed my behind.." Ashley couldn't get anything else out because Richard exploded.

"He what?...who's the son of a bitch?... I swear I'll break his damn hands, touching my wife." Richard snapped.

"That's not it.." Ashley sighed and went on. "Well, Seth showed up and grabbed him off of me, he went to check on me and the guy hit him with a pool stick he was going to hit him for a 3rd time and I jumped on the guy."

"Have you lost your damn mind?... he could of hurt you." Richard snarled.

"He did... he hit me.. and Seth attacked him and the cops got called... they arrested Seth and the guy both.. " Ashley sighed "Seth wouldn't be in jail if it wasn't for me... can you please find a way to get him out... and get the charges dropped I know you can do it... he was only protecting me... the guy was really drunk and he probably would of really hurt me if Seth wouldn't of jumped in and got him away from me."

Richard was fuming "I'll take care of Seth, that son of a bitch that put his hands on you, he is going to regret the day he laid his eyes on you." Richard snarled "You and I are going to have a very long discussion when you get back."

"I know, I understand darling." Ashley shook her head "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I would hope so.. after all the trouble you've caused." Richard snarled "Now, I've got some calls to make thanks to you... take yourself to bed.. NOW."

"Okay.." Ashley said softly, and then heard a click at the other end of the line. Ashley sighed she knew she was in for it when she got home to Richard, but she couldn't let Seth, get in trouble for protecting her, Ashley knew Richard would make sure all charges were dropped against Seth. God, what was she think? She deserved whatever was coming her way.

* * *

 **A/N- Oh boy, poor Seth he was only looking out for Ashley. Please leave some feedback I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**


	6. That's Little Brothers For Ya!

**-Sorenson Home(Ashley's Bedroom)-**

Ashley started to come too shielding her eyes from the sun coming through the window. Ashley looked over to chair to see her husband, god she was praying she was seeing things. She saw him looking through a phone getting a better look at it she saw it was her phone, he was going through her phone she didn't say a word just watched as he took out the battery looking for something, she knew he was looking for the chip. "It's in the garbage." Ashley said softly sitting up.

"What?" Richard raised a brow.

"You are looking for the chip aren't you?" Ashley sighed.

Richard sighed and nodded, she knew the truth no need to keep it a secret any more. "Yes... I am.." Richard sighed, putting the battery back in the phone. "Why did you remove it?" Richard said, his tone sounding very aggravated.

"You were tracking me Richard.. I shouldn't have to have my every move tracked, you have them in all of my other devices to don't you?" Ashley raised a brow, she already knew he did but she wasn't going to let him know Seth told her about it.

"Yes I do... It's for your protection really." Richard sighed, with a shrug.

"For my protection?... how is tracking my every move... spying on me through my posts, and text messages... how is that protecting me?" Ashley said her voice slightly raised, Richard stood up taking a step towards her causing her to recoil.

Ashley wasn't able to move fast enough when Richard took a few more steps to her grabbing her arm. "Watch your tone, when you are talking to me." Richard snarled.

Ashley bit her lip and nodded "I'm sorry."

Richard sighed and loosened the grip on her arm and moved his hand up her arm, then shoulder, placing his hand on the side of her neck. Richard leaned down and kissed her. "Last night is a prime example of why I have to know where you are at all times." Richard said.

"You don't need, to have me tracked to do that Richard." Ashley sighed, shaking her head she looked down. "I tell you every where I go."

"Like last night?" Richard hissed, his hand tightening it's grip on the side of Ashley's neck.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of gone against your wishes." Ashley said, gasping when he tighten his grip on her. "I love you Richard, I just wish you'd trust me."

Richard sighed, loosening his grip once again on her. "I've told you many times my love.. I do trust you, it's everyone else around you I don't trust." Richard shook his head, leaning in to kiss her lips softly. "I just love you too much, to let someone come in and try to take you from me."

Ashley wrapped her arms around Richard. "I promise you Richard, no one is going to take me from you." Ashley said laying her head on his chest.

Richard wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her. She was right no one was going to take her from him, he'd make sure of that.

* * *

 **-Sorenson Home(Living Room)-**

Ashley walked downstairs, she saw Richard standing along side Seth, Roman, and Dean. She smiled slightly at Seth who offered her one in return, quickly so as Richard didn't see as he was on the phone looking in the other direction. Ashley fixed her black Light Blue Ruched Mini Sheath Dress, walking over when she saw Richard get off his phone and turn around to her offering her a smile. Ashley reached him and gave him a peck on the lips. Richard put an arm around Ashley placing her on the side of him, keeping her at his side with his arm around her shoulder.

"I've taken care of the charges, there will be no charges filed against you." Richard said looking over to Seth.

Seth nodded "Thank you, sir."

Richard nodded looking down at his phone, He takes Ashley's hand leading her to the other side the room. "I've got to take this." Richard said, then he turned his attention to Ashley, knowing just what he wanted she sat down on the chair in front of him. Richard then walked outside.

Seth sighed looking out the window, he couldn't even walk outside without making sure she was no where near another man, talk about being insecure.

Ashley walked over to the window looking outside to see Richard was facing the other way she looked to Seth. "Are you okay?" Ashley questioned.

"I'm just fine." Seth nodded.

"That looks pretty bad." Ashley reached out to run her fingers over the stitches in his forehead.

"It's no big deal, I've been hit a lot harder." Seth shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I brought you into this." Ashley sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Seth shrugged looking outside he saw Richard hang up his phone. "He's coming." Seth warned her.

Ashley walked back over to the chair sitting back down just in time for Richard to walk in the door.

* * *

 **-Sorenson Home(Ashley's Bedroom)-**

Ashley was sitting on the bottom of the bed, her mother next to her she'd been talking with her mother about everything that had happened the night before. Richard walked in smiling at Ellen, who stood up giving her daughter a hug before walking out.

Ashley stood up walking over to him she helped him off with his suit jacket. Ashley's eye's widened when she saw the red stain on his shirt. "What happened?" Ashley questioned.

"Don't worry about it." Richard shrugged, unbuttoning his shirt taking it off. Ashley goes to put it in the hamper but he takes it from her. "I'll just throw it away."

Ashley bit her lip, looking down she shook her head "How bad did you hurt him?" Ashley questioned.

Richard shrugged "He's just a little roughed up, he got off easy as far as I'm concerned." Richard sighed, walking over to Ashley. "He'll never think about putting his hand on another woman ever again, let alone MY woman."

Ashley nodded. "You are still angry with me aren't you?"

"You deliberately disobeyed me.." Richard hissed.

"I told you how sorry I was Richard.." Ashley sighed.

"That doesn't change anything." Richard hissed into her ear, then walking over to his suitcase grabbing out something. Richard walked back over to her handing it to her.

"My phone, I've been looking for this." Ashley said, shaking her head.

"You wanted to throw out the chip, so I made sure you won't be able to... I've had in implanted in the phone it's self... there will be no taking this thing out." Richard said.

Ashley sighed and nodded, she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Our flight leaves at 8... you better have your things packed." Richard said.

"Can't we stay tonight?" Ashley sighed.

"No, we are leaving.. Tonight." Richard shook his head. "Now, start packing."

* * *

 **-Rollin's Home-**

Brandon walked out to the living room, where Seth was sitting with both Dean and Roman. "Dude.. you got messed up." Brandon laughed. "I hope the other guy looks worse."

"He does now." Dean Ambrose laughed.

"So were you really going after some guy that was messing with Ash?" Brandon questioned.

"Yes... he didn't know how to keep his hands to himself... and then the motherfucker had the nerve to hit her..." Seth spat.

"Seth, watch your mouth." Susan shook her head walking into the living room.

"Sorry mom." Seth sighed.

"I've got some brownies, they are fresh out of the oven.. Still warm." Susan smiled.

"Awesome." Brandon smiled.

"I'll go grab them... who all wants one?" Susan asked

"Me.." All four men said in unison.

"Coming right up." Susan laughed, of course she's never met a man who's turned down food.

"So... be honest Seth, did you do it so she'd let you get in her pants?" Brandon questioned.

"Come on, she's my bosses wife.." Seth snarled, looking very shocked that Brandon would even think such a thing.

"Yeah, your bosses wife that you used to have a major crush on in high school." Brandon laughed.

Roman and Dean looked at each other and both started laughing.

Seth sighed and shook his head, he wished his brother would fall off the face of the earth right now. At least Richard wasn't anywhere around to hear his brother spilling everything about his high school life, that's little brothers for ya.

* * *

 **A/N- At least Seth is getting off scot free, if only Ashley could say the same. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**


	7. It Is What It Is!

_...A Few Day's Later..._  
 **-Martin Manor-**

Ashley walked down the steps, fixing her hair in the mirror at the bottom of the steps. Ashley looked at the couch where Richard was sitting reading the paper. Ashley walked over to the couch leaning down to give him a peck on the cheek. "I thought you'd be at the office by now." Ashley said taking a seat next to him.

"I'm going to be going in late..." Richard shrugged.

"I see.." Ashley nodded. "Well that gives me a chance to talk to you."

"About what?" Richard put his paper down raising a brow.

"Well, It's really boring around here." Ashley sighed, Richard had been even more controlling since they had came back from her parents. He basically took her keys from her only allowing her to leave when she asked his permission ahead of time if she didn't ask him the night before, he didn't leave her keys so she was stuck in the house. "I'm stuck here all day, with nothing to do."

Richard sighed. "You go out to lunch with your friends."

"They are not really my friends Richard." Ashley shook her head. "They look down on me, they always have."

"What do you mean darling?" Richard raised a brow.

"They look at me like I'm some kind of gold digger..." Ashley sighed.

"You've been friends with them since we got married." Richard shook his head. "I'm sure they don't look at you like that."

"They do Richard, I try to put it to the side because they are your friend's wives." Ashley sighed "I thought maybe if they got to know me they'd realize I wasn't but I don't think it matters how long you and I are married they are going to think the same thing of me... I don't want to have to deal with side remarks about me every time I see them.." Ashely shook her head and looked over to him.

"What do you mean?... what do they say?" Richard raised a brow.

"They always make remarks about how it's not okay for a woman to just sit at home and do nothing all day, only gold diggers do that... and then there is the age thing, I'm younger then all of them it's like some jealousy thing... I don't know I just want something to do with my time."

Richard sighed and shook his head "What are you wanting to do with your time?"

"I was thinking maybe I could get a job... at leas-." Ashley couldn't even finish her sentence as Richard cut her off.

"That's not happening... I take care of you there is no need for a job." Richard spat.

"But Richard.." Ashley sighed.

"I said no, and I mean it what do you think it's going to look like my wife getting a job?" Richard shook his head "It's not happening, so I don't want to hear another word about it."

Ashley sighed. "Well, what about volunteering?" Ashley looked up to Richard.

"What do you mean?" Richard raised a brow.

"I've been thinking maybe I could go back to tutoring children again, I used to do it in Iowa... I've been looking on line and they are looking for volunteers to help ." Ashley bit her lip.

"Why would you want to do that?..." Richard shook his head.

"Because, I feel like I'm doing nothing meaningful in my life.." Ashley sighed.

"And being my wife means nothing?" Richard snarled.

"I don't mean it like that honey.. I love you, you know that but I feel like all I do all day is sit at home, go to lunch with a group of females who look down on me, and wait for you to come home." Ashley sighed. "I feel maybe if I do this then maybe I'll feel more useful."

Richard sighed and put his arm around her. "I think you are very useful." Richard nuzzled her neck.

"I know that honey... Please can't I just do this.. at least for a while and if you don't like it or it isn't working then I'll stop." Ashley sighed, and looked up to him again. "Please.."

Richard sighed, shaking his head "I don't know.. I'll think about it."

Ashley smiled slightly and leaned up to kiss him "Thank you." it was further then she thought she'd get with him. It was a start at least.

* * *

 **-Seth's Apartment-**

Seth walked into his living room he sighed when he looked at the clock he had to be into the office at 9 this morning, he usually has to be in by 7am, but luckily Richard had said he they could come in a little later this morning, he hadn't been back to work since before his trip, he ended up having to stay and clean up some legal issues, but just like Richard said, he ended up making it go away.

Seth walked over to the door opening it seeing Dean and Roman he let them in shutting the door behind.

"So, how's it going?" Roman questioned,

"Yeah, you ready to get back to work?" Dean added.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Seth nodded

"So, everything turn out alright?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, Richard did what he said he'd do, took care of it." Seth nodded.

"Well, that's one thing about Richard when he say's he'll do something he does it." Roman said.

Seth shrugged.

"What's up?" Dean questioned.

"Huh?" Seth raised a brow.

"What's wrong with you?... You've been off since a couple days ago.. In Iowa." Roman said.

"It's nothing." Seth shrugged.

"Come on, what's going on?" Dean sighed.

"I just see Richard, in a different light then you do." Seth said.

"What do you mean?" Roman questioned.

"You guys seem to think that the things he does is alright." Seth shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Roman shook his head.

"What things?" Dean added.

"The way he treats Ashley, he tracks her every move, her every text, every aspect of her life... it's not okay, but everyone just goes with it I guess I just don't understand." Seth shook his head.

"He's our boss, what are we supposed to do tell him, hey you know there is something a little wrong with that?" Roman sighed " I get, Richard gets a little paranoid about stuff but it's only because of his past wives... he wants to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Ashley isn't like any of those women, I can guarantee that." Seth shook his head, Ashley was probably to most truthful and honest person he'd ever met in his life. "He doesn't treat Ashely like a wife, he treats her as a piece of property, and you guys can't say you don't see that." Seth sighed.

"I guess, he is a little old fashioned." Roman offered.

"He's down right possessive... he can't let her within 10 feet of another man unless he's in the room.." Seth shook his head.

"Wait man, I think you are feeling this because you have a thing for Ashley." Dean said.

"Ashley is my friend, or she was...Richard won't let her have male friends." Seth sighed

"Are you going to be able to work for this man, feeling the way you do about him?" Roman asked.

"I don't have to agree with the man to work for him, I can handle it... I'll be fine." Seth sighed.

"I mean, you have to think about it this way, Ashley is married to him, do you think she'd be married to him if she couldn't handle the way he was?" Dean raised a brow.

"I don't.." Seth sighed. "It is what it is."

* * *

 **A/N- So do you think Richard will let her take up volunteering? Anyway I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks for all the feedback.**


	8. Party Buddies!

**-Martin Industries(Richard's Office)-**

Richard sat at his desk, he looked up at the clock. It was 11:30 and Ashley should of been there 10 minutes ago, and he was starting to get a little upset. He picked his phone up when it rang. It was Lauren telling him Ashley was here. He told her to let her in. Ashley walked in the door, Ashley could tell Richard was upset that she was late. "Do I need to get you a driver?... Is that the only way I am going to get you to be on time?" Richard hissed.

"I'm sorry, it's only been 10 minutes." Ashley sighed. "There was an accident, so I had to take a detour to avoid it."

"I don't care if it's only been 1 minute, you are to be on time... If you have to leave earlier... Then that's what you will do... Do you understand me?" Richard stood up from his desk, walking around to stand in front of her.

"Yes, I understand." Ashley nodded, looking to the ground.

"Now, give me a kiss." Richard said, reaching out to place a hand on her hip.

Ashley nodded, leaning in to give him a kiss. Richard wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. Adding more depth to the kiss, Ashely tried to pull back, but Richard held her against him even tighter, as the kiss now became more possessive.

"What was that?" Richard hissed once he pulled away. "Don't you pull away from me."

"I'm sorry." Ashley's eyes darted to the ground.

"Now, I've done some thinking." Richard began. "And I've decided, you can volunteer..."

"Really?" Ashley looked up and smiled "Thank you so much darling." Ashley threw her arms around Richard's neck.

"Now, you will be home every night when I get home from work..." Richard said, putting his hands at her waist. "And for now, I only want you doing 2 days... And if that works out I'll think about letting you have another day."

"Of course, you'll see this will work out honey... You won't regret it... I swear." Ashley smiled.

"I better not." Richard nodded. "Now do you have the school picked out?"

"Yes...This is a card from the principle." Ashley pulled out the card for the school.

Richard looked it over. "Are you kidding me?... Do you know the neighborhood this school is in?... There is no way I'm going to let you go into that place... Can't you find a school in a better neighborhood." Richard sighed. "A neighborhood, I won't have to worry about you getting mugged?"

"Darling... This school needs volunteers, the schools in better neighborhoods don't need the help the way this school does, all kids need to know that someone believes in them, and are willing to help them... Not just kids from well off families, The children shouldn't be faulted because of where they live." Ashley said softly. "It's plenty safe, I will be doing it from 11 to 4... And the teacher's parking lot is gated in and it's really close to the school..."

Richard sighed. "If someone even looks at you wrong.. You'll never step foot in that place again."

"Alright, you'll see you have nothing to worry about." Ashley stood up on her tip toes to kiss him. "I swear."

* * *

 _...A Few Day's Later..._

 **-Middle School-**

Ashley walked into the school, she made her way to the principal's office. Ashley was led into the office. She was introduced to her go to teacher at the school, this would be the teacher, she'd be working closely with, to choose which students need help the most. Renee Young was an special math class teacher, for children who needed a little extra help with math. They both headed out and down the hall.

* * *

 **-Renee Young's Classroom-**

"So, Ashley Martin is it?" Renee questioned.

"Yes.." Ashley nodded.

"I hear you have a connection to Martin Industries." Renee looked to Ashley.

"Yes, I do..." Ashley nodded.

"You know Richard Martin?" Renee raised a brow.

"He's my husband..." Ashley nodded.

"Wow... " Renee nodded.

"You know him?" Ashley raised a brow.

"Not personally... My boyfriend, Dean Ambrose... Works for him." Renee nodded.

"Oh, wow... Small world, huh?" Ashley smiled "He works really closely with my husband, Isn't he the new head of security."

"Yes... Dean was so excited to get the promotion." Renee smiled.

"Well, he's one of my husbands most trusted go to guys.." Ashley smiled.

They both walked over to the desk and sat behind looking over some folders, figuring who would be tutored on what days. "Usually we like to do between 3-5 a day, the sessions are usually about 45 minutes to an hour, it's perfectly fine to go over.. it will only help in the long run.." Renee smiled. "Now, you said you could do 2 days for now?"

"Yes." Ashley smiled.

"Great... Any amount of days helps really." Renee said taking two folders out placing them in front of her. "These are the two, that I'm really worried about... so if we can get them 2 sessions a week, that'd be great."

"Of course, whatever is best for the children." Ashley smiled.

"Great, now maybe you can do two others a day, and that way you have a little bit of extra time to get your plans ready in between students... so you'll have 8 sessions a week, and 6 students, is that doable?" Renee questioned.

"Yes, that's very doable." Ashley smiled "I can't wait to meet these kids."

"I have a feeling they are going to adore you." Renee smiled.

* * *

 **-Martin Industries(Richard's Office)-**

Richard was sitting behind his desk, when Zahra Schreiber an employee walked in, Zahra who's worked for Richard for over 5 years was taking over for Lauren for a couple weeks, while Lauren dealt with Family issues. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I saw you and Seth Rollins talking earlier." Richard said looking up from his papers.

"Yeah, he seems pretty nice.. he's not to bad looking either." Zahra smiled, with a shrug.

"Good..." Richard smirked. "I need you to do a favor for me..."

"Really?" Zahra raised a brow "What is that?"

"Keep Seth's attention away from my wife." Richard stood up from his chair making his way around the desk.

"Oh, so Seth has a thing for your little wifey does he?" Zahra tried to hide her amusement.

"I believe so, and it's getting rather annoying." Richard bit the inside of his cheek.

"So, you want me to what hook up with him?" Zahra questioned.

"Whatever you have to do to get his attention fully on you, and off of Ashley." Richard said. "You'll be paid, generously.. I know how much you love money."

Zahra nodded. "I'm very sure I can hold his attention." Zahra smirked. "I've been wanting to ask you something for a very long time.."

"What would that be?" Richard raised a brow.

"Why Ashley?... Why not me?" Zahra questioned. "We had a good thing going or so I thought.."

"We had sex... that's it Zahra.. There was no Thing going on between us." Richard sighed. "You should know this already, look at yourself.. Yes, you are a very sexy woman, but Ashley she's the total package, she's beautiful, she's classy, she's the kind of woman a man like me is supposed to be with."

"Of course... I was good enough, to fuck but not good enough to be relationship material?" Zahra shook her head.

Richard shrugged and sighed.

"So, does your wife know about us?" Zahra raised a brow.

"Why would she need to know?" Richard shook his head "Our past is nothing to her."

"Our past?... Well, it isn't so much in the past is it?" Zahra raised a brow. "Your wife wouldn't be to happy to know, that while she was away visiting her family, you were getting your needs fulfilled, by me..."

Richard narrowed his eyes. "She doesn't need to know what you do on your knees." Richard snarled.

"You didn't have a problem with me on my knees when I was sucking your dick did you?" Zahra shrugged. "I mean I'm sure she'll understand that while the wife's away Richard still has to play." Zahra smirked.

Richard grabbed Zahra by the throat slamming her on the desk. "You so much as open your mouth about that to my wife, I swear that will be the biggest mistake of your life do you hear me?" Richard spat in her face, causing Zahra to nod in agreement. "Good, now you'll do as you are being paid to, and keep Seth Rollins away from my wife." Richard let go and took a step back.

"Yes, sir." Zahra nodded, looking to the ground.

"Good.. Now go.. My wife will be here any minute." Richard said,

Zahra nodded fixing herself before she turned to the door, seeing it open and Ashley walk in.

"Hey honey." Ashley smiled, then looked to Zahra rising a brow what was she doing in her husbands office. "I didn't see Lauren out there."

Richard shot Zahra a look before walking over to Ashley giving her a kiss. "She had a death in the family, so she's taking care of that... Zahra is taking over for a few weeks." Richard said putting his arm around her waist, before looking to Zahra. "She was actually just about to leave, she's got a assignment to take care of."

Zahra nodded and walked past them and out the door.

Richard looked to Ashley "How was your first day?" Richard questioned.

"Great, I met two of the children, I'll be tutoring." Ashley smiled "They are great kids, they just need a little help."

"You are really going to enjoy torturing aren't you?" Richard put his arms around her.

"I really am... I always loved tutoring, it always made me feel like I was making a difference in somebody's life." Ashley smiled.

* * *

 **-Martin Industries(Outside Richard's Office)-**

Seth walked over towards the door only to be stopped by Zahra "He's busy with his wife." Zahra said.

"Oh, I see." Seth nodded.

"So, I've been thinking... I was supposed to go out with some of my girls, but they bailed on me.. and I'm totally in the mood to party tonight... so what do you say.. you come out with me." Zahra said.

"Really?...Why me?" Seth raised a brow.

"Well... you are hot for one." Zahra smirked "And Ambrose and Reigns always say how much fun you are... so I figure you'd be a great party buddy."

"Party buddy?.." Seth shook his head with a slight laugh.

"For now.. who knows where party buddies may lead." Zahra smirked, licking her lips.

Seth raised a brow, she was really sexy what could it hurt to party with her, Party Buddies it is." "Why not." Seth shrugged, causing Zahra to get a devilish smirk on her face.

* * *

 **A/N- Wow, this was an eye opening chapter. What are your thoughts on Zahra? Thanks for all the feedback, I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**


	9. Would It Only Get Worse?

_...2 Weeks Later..._

 **-Renee Young's Classroom-**

Ashley walked into Renee's classroom, she smiled it was lunch time for Renee's kids it had been 2 weeks, and Ashley was loving tutoring the kids, Of course she had to make sure she was out of the school no later then 4:30 knowing if she wasn't home for some reason when Richard came home, he'd flip that was one of his rules, she'd be home every night when he got home, Richard said that was a wife's place to be home to greet their husband when he got home from a hard day's work.

"How is it going missy." Renee stood up from her desk walking around to give Ashley a quick hug.

"Great." Ashley smiled, Renee and Ashley had become pretty good friends in such a short time, it was great to have someone to talk to, someone who didn't judge her, who was more around her age.

"I've got something to show you actually." Renee hooked arms with her, leading her out of Renee's class room.

* * *

 **-Office-**

Renee and Ashley made their way down the hall, they stopped in front of an office. "What's this?" Ashley raised a brow.

Renee smiled. "Yours." Renee opened the office and walked in.

"Mine?" Ashley looked around it was a pretty good size not to small not to big. it had a desk with Ashley's name on it, and a table in the back with a few chairs around it.

"Yes, this was just being used for old, chairs and such... so I told the principle that we should turn it into an office where you could take the that way you don't have to keep going to the library ... it will make the kids more comfortable not to have to keep doing the tutoring in front of their classmates..." Renee smiled.

"Wow... this is wonderful.." Ashley smiled.

"I was actually thinking this would make it easier for you... if you decided to do more then 2 days a week.." Renee said.

"So there was an ulterior motive." Ashley laughed.

"Maybe, the kids love you and it's only been two weeks... I know my students have been doing better in class... and we just lost our Literature tutor.. so maybe you can pick up another day and help with that... just until we can find someone qualified ... on your application it said you were also able to help with Literature." Renee said softly.

"I am.." Ashley nodded. "I'll see if I can move some things around." Ashley smiled, she of course wanted to, but she couldn't come out and tell Renee she had to ask for permission first.

"That's wonderful." Renee smiled and handed her something "This is for your front door... so everyone knows this is Ashley Martin's Office."

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

Ashley and Renee were walking back down the hall making it almost to the front office when they saw Richard, standing with Dean, Roman, and Seth. Ashley smiled walking over to Richard and standing next to him. "Hello darling... I didn't expect to see you today." Ashley said, as Richard leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek.

"We just finished up with a meeting, and I wanted to stop by and see how your day was going." Richard said.

"That's sweet of you... you've got a great husband." Renee smiled, walking over to stand next to Dean who also gave her a peck on her cheek.

"I sure do." Ashley smiled up at Richard.

"You two know each other?" Richard looked between Dean and Renee.

"Oh yeah boss... this is my girlfriend Renee Young.." Dean nodded. "Renee, this is my boss Richard Martin."

"Nice to meet you." Renee smiled.

"Same." Richard smiled.

"Do you mind if I steal my wife away?" Richard raised a brow.

"Of course not.. oh Tommy is out sick so you don't have your first session until 12:30.." Renee smiled.

"Alright." Ashley smiled, taking Richard's hand and walking down the hall.

Once they were out of sight Dean turned to Renee. "I didn't know you worked with my bosses wife." Dean raised a brow.

"Small world huh?" Renee laughed.

"Talk about it.. Seth here went to high school with Ashley." Roman nudged Seth.

"Wow.. smaller then we thought." Renee laughed.

"I still can't believe your dating a school teacher.." Roman shook his head.

"Yeah, we always thought you'd end up with a stripper or something." Seth laughed, Dean sending him a look.

Renee laughed and shook her head.

"But look our little Dean is growing up.. picking a classy lady like Renee." Roman laughed.

* * *

 **-Ashley's Office-**

Richard opened the door for Ashley. "So you have your own office now huh?" Richard looked around.

"Yep..." Ashley smiled, shutting the door behind her. "They thought it'd help my students concentrate more.." Ashley said, moving closer to him.

"That's nice, at least you have your own place now." Richard nodded "You didn't tell me you work with one of my employee's girlfriends." Richard raised a brow.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal." Ashley shrugged.

"It's not.. I just won't have you keeping things from me." Richard said, grabbing Ashley's arm pulling her to him. "I don't care how small something is... you will tell me, everything do you understand?"

"Yes.. I'm sorry sweetie." Ashley nodded, placing her hand on his cheek leaning forward to kiss him. "I didn't mean to upset you." Ashley said softly.

Richard let go of her arm, he sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You seem to be doing well around here."

"Yeah, I'm told the kids love me, I feel like I'm making a change in these children's lives." Ashley smiled, taking his hand leading him to her desk having him sit in her chair, taking a seat on his lap. "I've actually got something to ask you." Ashley said softly, putting her arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah?" Richard raised a brow, his voice sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well, things have been going well.. so I was hoping maybe I could pick up another day.." Ashley bit her lip.

"Ashley.." Richard said, with a low growl.

"Please, it's just one more day... They just lost their Literature tutor, so they have no one to help any of those kids, so they asked if I could help out, it's just one more day." Ashley said softly, "Please, I'll still be home in plenty of time to greet you when you get home."

"I don't like you being gone 2 days a week, now you want to be gone 3 days a week... what if I want you to meet me for lunch?" Richard sighed.

"Darling, I'll still be available 2 days during the week... plus you said if it worked out, you might think about letting me add another day." Ashley sighed.

"It's only been 2 weeks, I don't know if I'd say it's been going well enough to add another day." Richard shook his head. "I don't want you out of the house 3 days, not yet." Richard shook his head.

"Richard, please." Ashley pleaded.

"I said no.." Richard hissed.

"What about if I do it just until they can find another qualified person." Ashley tried to bargain.

"Why can you not take no for an answer?" Richard snarled, pushing her off his lap and standing up he shoves her down on her desk. "I don't like this attitude you are showing as of late.. I'm beginning to think it's because of this damn place.. or is it because of a person?"

Ashley swallowed hard when he shoved her on the desk. "Please, don't do this here..." Ashley bit her lip. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do... you've changed since Seth Rollins has come to work for me... is he the reason you are all of the sudden not following my rules or talking back, hell you haven't been the same woman I married." Richard hissed. "So, do you have something going on with him?"

"No, no ... of course not... Nothing is going on between us... I swear." Ashley shook her head. "I've never even looked at another man like that Richard, you know I love you."

"I'm not to sure about that." Richard snarled.

"Look, I'm sorry I won't bring up the extra day again.. Please I don't want us to fight." Ashley shook her head trying to stand up but he pushed her right back. "Please, Richard... anyone could walk in here..."

Richard moved back and allowed her to get up off the desk.

"I'm sorry... please don't be angry." Ashley pleaded.

Richard sighed, leaning down his kissed her lips softly. "You have to stop this, I won't have you second guessing me, talking back to me, and disobeying me... I won't have that." Richard warned.

"I will, I'll stop I swear." Ashley nodded.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in." Ashley spoke.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt..." Renee smiled, "But the principle was asking if you had an answer yet.. about the extra day." Renee wondered.

"Oh, umm.." Ashley looked up to Richard who took her hand.

"I think it's a good idea darling.." Richard nodded.

"So you'll do it?" Renee questioned.

Ashley looked up to Richard who nodded. "Yes.. but just until you can find someone qualified.." Ashley nodded.

"Great, I'll let him know." Renee nodded and walked back out.

Ashley turned to Richard. "Thank you darling." Ashley threw her arms around Richard.

"Just until they find someone else." Richard sighed. "But you know I want you home by 5 every night... If I get home and you aren't home ... there will be hell to pay, do you understand me?" Richard raised a brow.

"I understand darling." Ashley smiled.

* * *

 **-Martin Manor-**

Ashley walked into the house, placing her bag on the couch she took off her heels, sitting on the couch. She almost jumped off the couch when she saw someone out the corner of her eye. "What the hell?" Ashley stood up.

"Sorry... you weren't supposed to be home tell 5 Richard said." Seth shook his head. "I was just checking the security system.. they've been having glitches with it all day, so Richard asked me to come reset it.." Seth said.

"Oh, I see... it's okay you just frightened me." Ashley said softly.

"Well, I'm just about done.. I've just got to do the up stairs then I'll be done." Seth said walking over to the steps.

"Alright.." Ashley nodded.

Seth walked up the stairs. A few minutes later Ashley looked at the clock, Richard would be home soon. Ashley walked over to the mini bar and poured herself a drink taking a sip she sneezed, "Damn it.." Ashley sighed, looking down at her dress. Now she'd have to change, she knew Richard wanted to go out to dinner tonight so she needed to wear something nice. Ashley walked up the stairs.

* * *

 **-Martin Manor(Bedroom)-**

Ashley walked into the room, pushing the door shut not noticing that it wasn't shut all the way, she unzipped her dress and let it drop to the floor. She walked over to the closet and started looking through, deciding what she was going to wear.

* * *

 **-Martin Manor(Outside The Bedroom)-**

Seth was walking past about to leave, when he noticed Ashley's door open slight looking in he could see her, damn her body was insane. Ashley had one of the best bodies he'd ever seen in his life. He couldn't help himself he looked on as Ashley grabbed a dress from the closet and put it on the bed, taking her hair out of the ponytail it was in looking at herself in the mirror. Damn this woman was beautiful.

He heard someone coming up the stairs turning around he see's Richard. Oh shit, he'd been caught. "Hey sir, all is good up here... I should be going." Seth looked to the ground, making his way past Richard and down the stairs.

Richard raised a brow, what was he doing looking into his room? What was he so intently watching? Richard took a few steps and saw his wife in just her bra and panties. His fists instantly clinched. Shoving the door open then slamming it.

* * *

 **-Martin Manor(Bedroom)-**

Ashley jumped and quickly finished getting her dress on. "Darling.." Ashley shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Richard laughed, but this wasn't a haha laugh, it was a dark sinister laugh. "Maybe it's the fact that my wife is in here acting like some whore." Richard snarled.

Ashley's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?" Ashley gasped, how dare he call her such a thing.

"Putting on a show for that son of a bitch Rollins." Richard roared, reaching out towards her.

"What?" Ashley tired to move but she wasn't quick enough and he pulled her to his hard chest.

"You in here stripping for him?... is that the way you pay me back for everything I do for you?" Richard snapped.

"I-I... I didn't do any-anything.. " Ashley tried to free herself but he wasn't having any of it.

"So I'm supposed to believe you didn't know Rollins was out there watching you while you were in here putting on a little show?" Richard spat.

"I didn't know.. I didn't know." Ashley tried desperately to free herself from his arms as he held her to him, his grip getting painful. "Let me go.." Ashley somehow managed to free herself slightly only to have him grab her by her shoulders.

"You've done nothing to make me think I should trust you." Richard snarled.

"I swear, I'd never." Ashley shook her head, her eyes pleading with him, her eyes starting to burn from the tears that were forming. "I didn't know he was there, I swear.." Ashley cried out, trying to free at least one of her arms, from his very painful grip.

"I can't believe I married, such a whore... maybe I should start treating you like one." Richard snarled, shoving her back, she tripped over the edge of the bed, causing her to change directions she hit the doorframe of the bathroom with her shoulder.

Ashley screamed out as she hit the door, and then the ground. She instantly grabbed her shoulder, crying she looked up at Richard. Shaking her head as he started towards her reaching out he grabbed her by the arm, the one that she had just hurt yanking her up, she felt it pop and cried out again. "Ahhhh.." Ashley cried

"You want to act like a whore... I'm going to treat you like a fucking whore." Richard yelled, throwing her on the bed causing her to yell out when she hit the top of her head on the headboard.

"Richard.." Ashely cried, shaking her head she'd never seen him this angry, he'd never been this physcal with her. "Please.. I didn't do it." Ashley cried out, she knew he wasn't listening to her, he was far to angry, she saw him unzip his pants. Oh god, he was going to do it, he was really going to treat her like some cheap whore. "Please Richard, please don't..." Ashley put her hands up, well the best she could she could barley move the bad arm,

"You brought this on to yourself..." Richard spat, "You couldn't just act like a good little wife could you?... No you had to go act like a whore."

"No... I didn't know he was watching.." Ashley shook her head, as she watched him continue to walk towards her, dropping his pants.

Richard climbed on top of her, straddling her grabbing her arm, as she tried to push him off of her. "Don't think about it... I'm your fucking husband, when I want you... I will have you." Richard spat. "You are going to do your wifely duties. Whether or not you like it." His hand reached out grabbing her by the throat. "You'd rather have Rollins wouldn't you?... is that what you want?"

Ashley looked at him her eyes filled with tears. "N-no.. " Ashley shook her head. "Y-you.. I want you." Ashley managed to choke out. "Only you... I swear" Ashley patted Richards hand that was around her throat, her eyes pleading with him, to let his grip off of her throat.

Richard sighed leaning down. "You want me?" He said inches from her face.

"Yes.. I'm yours... only yours.. I only want you Richard..." Ashley reached up to stroke his face, "I love you... only you." Ashley kissed his lips. "You don't have to be so rough, I wouldn't fight you... "

Richard finally released the grip on her throat. "Prove to me how much you love me.." Richard got off of her, laying down next to her. "Show me how much you love me."

Ashley swallowed hard, maneuvering herself so she was on top of Richard. God, she was in so much pain, but she had to do this, it would be the only way she'd get him to calm down.

* * *

 _A while later..._

Ashley rolled off of Richard, who grabbed her into his arms. "I love you.." Richard whispered softly.

"I love you to.." Ashley whispered, looking up to him "Do you believe me now?"

Richard sighed, and nodded. "Yes.. I believe you darling.." Richard kissed her lips. "I'm sorry darling, I can't believe I let my temper take control of me like that."

"I've never been so scared in my life Richard." Ashley looked away from him. "I've never seen that kind of anger in your eyes before... and I've never heard you say such things... you called me a cheap whore." Ashely said softly.

"I lost it okay... I saw Rollins in the hall, his eyes on you watching you so intently... I could tell he was enjoying it... " Richard sighed. "I drove me crazy... some man watching my wife like that... I jumped to conclusions... I shouldn't of.. I'm sorry, I'll never hurt you like that again... and you know I don't think that of you, once again it was my anger I'll never speak of you like that again, I promise you."

Ashley nodded and closed her eyes when he placed a kiss on her head.

"You hurt your arm didn't you?" Richard questioned noticing she still couldn't move it.

"Yeah, it will be fine in the morning... I'm sure it will." Ashley nodded.

"If it's not better in the morning, you need to go get it checked out." Richard said softly. "You'll just have to say you fell or something."

Ashley nodded. "I will, but I'm sure It will be fine honey." Ashley said softly.

Ashley laid her head on Richard's chest. Her arm was in so much pain, she could barley see straight, she wasn't to sure it was going to be okay in the morning, but she knew she needed to come up with a good story if she went in to get it checked out, she couldn't say her husband threw her down causing her to hit her shoulder, and then on top of that yanked her up causing more damage. Damn what had she got herself into? Was this as bad as it was going to get? Or would it only get worse?


	10. A Toxic Marriage!

_...Next Morning..._

 **-Martin Manor(Bedroom)-**

Ashley woke up, looking over to the spot next to her, she saw a note on the pillow. She grabbed it reading it, the note said.

 _-Note_  
 _Good Morning my love, I hope you slept well, I can't tell enough how sorry I am for last night, I love you so much, just remember that, everything I do is because I love you so much. Don't forget to get yourself checked out today, if you aren't feeling better. I love you darling._

 _Love Richard,_

Ashley sighed, putting the note down, she sat up. She tried to move her shoulder and cried out in pain, damn it hurt so bad she wanted to cry.

Ashley got out of bed, letting out a sigh she got dressed. She knew she needed to go get checked out.

* * *

 **-Walk In-**

Ashley walked into her doctors office, walk in clinic and over to the desk. She told the nurse at the desk she needed to be seen. She got checked in and sat down waiting to be called back. 20 minutes of waiting she finally was called back.

* * *

 **-Room-**

Ashley smiled slightly at the doctor who walked in. "Hello, how can I help you today?" The doctor questioned. "I see you have a hurt shoulder?... what happened?"

"I was walking down the stairs and slipped I tried to reach out and stop myself but I grabbed the rail and still didn't stop it and when I went down I felt a pop." Ashley said softly.

"I see, pretty clumsy are we.." The doctor laughed slightly.

"You can say that." Ashley nodded.

"Let's get some x-ray's done..." The doctor said, before walking out.

A few minutes later an x-ray tech came in and took her to get her x-ray's and MRI done. Ashley was brought back to the room to wait for the results of the x-rays and an MRI. She saw a text message from Richard, telling her to come to the office when she was finished, and let him know what the doctor said.

The doctor came in, and let her know that she had dislocated her shoulder, she'd have to see her primary doctor to get check up's to make sure she is healing right, it should be healed with in a few weeks.

They put wanted her to wear a sling, to keep it from moving to much. They gave her some pain meds to take, and gave her the discharge papers telling her to make an appointment in a few days with her primary doctor.

* * *

 **-Martin Industries(Richard's Office)-**

"Your wife is here." Zahra said, when she opened the door after finishing, transcribing a letter for Richard. Richard stood up walking around his desk, "Oh, I hope everything is okay." Zahra looked at her sling.

"Yes.. it will be fine." Ashley smiled slightly, walking over to Richard who gave her a kiss.

"Finish typing that up and send it out please." Richard said, then watched Zahra walk out the door shutting it behind her. "What did the doctor say?"

"Dislocated Shoulder..." Ashley said softly," it should be better in a few weeks" Ashley bit her lip looking to the ground.

Richard sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "God, I'm so sorry my love." Richard shook his head, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. "I'll make it up to you, I promise darling..."

Ashley nodded, using her good arm to reach out around him.

"I'll never do something like that again, I swear darling... you mean everything to me.. If I didn't have you.. I'd have nothing... " Richard kissed her lips softly." I love you so much."

"I love you to honey." Ashley smiled slightly. "Renee texted me, she wanted to know if after school we could go grab some coffee... I don't have tutoring today... and she doesn't have any after school classes today.. do you think it'd be okay?"

Richard sighed. "I don't know." Richard shook his head.

"Okay.. I'll let her know I'm busy I guess." Ashley looked down, honestly she didn't want to argue with him, after last night she was to scared.

"No darling, it's fine.. Renee seems nice and it's just coffee so why not." Richard kissed her forehead. "You can go."

Ashley looked up and smiled. "Thank you honey." Ashley kissed his lips softly.

"You seem to hit it off with this woman." Richard said.

"Yeah we have, she's really nice,.. It's nice to hang out with someone closer to my age." Ashley said softly.

"Well, she seems like an okay person, so I guess I'm okay with you hanging out with her.. outside of the school, as long as you ask me before you go out with her." Richard said softly, reaching out to caress her face, not missing the flinch when he did so. "I hate how you flinch when I touch you now." Richard sighed.

"I'm sorry... I don't mean too.." Ashley shook her head, looking down to the ground. "I'll try not too.."

Richard sighed, using his finger and thumb to bring her face up to his. "Don't apologize for that, it's my fault.. I did this to you darling... you have no idea how much I hate myself now." Richard shook his head. "I hurt the one person who means the world to me... I just hope one day you'll forgive me."

Ashley looked at him, reaching out with her good arm, bring her hand to his face. "I forgive you honey.. I know you don't want to hurt me..."

"You forgive me?" Richard raised a brow.

"Yes... I know you lost your temper, I know sometimes when people get upset they say things and do things they don't mean.." Ashley, shook her head. "But I just hope you know I'd never, do something like that... I love you Richard, I want you to know I'm yours forever honey."

Richard sighed, leaning in he kissed her. "I know that now, It doesn't excuse my actions and I know that... but I saw Seth Rollins, looking at my wife, the woman I love more then anything in this world with nothing on but her bra and panties... he saw you like that, I'm the only man who's supposed to see you like that, I lost it okay." Richard sighed.

"I didn't know he was watching, I thought the door shut, I'd never do that to you... I know the only person who is allowed to see me like that is you." Ashley said. "I'm yours, and I'm sorry he saw me like that."

"Well, what I did was inexcusable, I called you things that I wouldn't call my worst enemy... and then.. I.." Richard sighed, leaning down to kiss her shoulder lightly. "I did this." Richard shook his head turning around he walks over to his desk. Walking over he handed her a box.

"What's this?" Ashley raised a brow.

"It's just a little something, I got for you.. you can say it's an apology.. one of many... I'm not ever going to stop apologizing for that my love." Richard opened it for her.

Ashley's mouth dropped open when she saw the sapphire that were highlighted with a semi-bezel setting, and interspersed with brilliant prong-set diamonds white gold necklace. "It's beautiful.. You didn't have to do this." Ashley said softly.

"But I did, I need you to know how sorry I am... you'll see things are going to be different, I'm going to try to let you have a little more freedom.. to prove to you that I love you and I trust you." Richard took it out of the box, having her turn around so he could put it on her. "It looks perfect on you."

Ashley smiled looking at him. "You mean it?" Ashley questioned.

"Yes, I'll try.. but I still expect you to run it by me.. but I'll try not to shoot stuff down so much, I know you need to do more then just sit around and wait for me all day." Richard said softly.

Ashley threw her one good arm around his neck. "I love you honey." Ashley smiled, kissing him.

"I love you too, I promise.. things are going to be better from now on." Richard said, softly kissing her lips. There was a knock on the door, Richard sighed, "Come in." Richard yelled, not moving his arms from around Ashley.

Richard saw Dean, Seth, and Roman walk in the door. "Sorry to interrupt boss." Dean said.

"It's alright, my wife was just about to leave, she has plans don't you?" Richard kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, " Ashley nodded smiling up at her husband.

"Oh, that looks painful." Roman honed in on her shoulder sling.

"Oh, it's not too bad." Ashley shrugged.

"My wife might be beautiful, but she's clumsy.." Richard said, kissing the top of her head. "Dislocated her shoulder, from falling down the stairs... gave me a bit of a scare."

"Yeah, I'm gonna try harder... not to be so clumsy." Ashley said softly.

"Hope you get better soon." Dean nodded.

"Never used to be that clumsy." Seth raised a brow, he didn't buy it one bit, he shook his head. noticing how Richard grabbed Ashley's hand when he spoke.

"Things change." Ashley said softly. "I should be going darling.. thanks for my beautiful necklace darling, I love it." Ashley smiled, softly giving him a kiss.

"You deserve it my love." Richard kissed, leading her by the hand to the door. "I love you, give me a call later, so I know how you are doing."

"I will, I love you too honey." Ashley kissed him, before turning around and walking out the door.

Richard turned around "I need to speak with you Rollins." Richard said, then looking to Roman and Dean. "Privately."

"We will be down in the office." Roman said, and both he and Dean walked out the door, shutting it behind them.

"You need to speak with me?" Seth raised a brow.

"Last night, at my home." Richard sighed.

"I didn't know you wife was going to be home early... sorry I wasn't done before she got home." Seth said.

"I don't care about that... I care about the fact that when I walked up stairs, I saw you with your eyes on my half naked wife." Richard snarled.

"Excuse me?" Seth shook his head, looking to the ground he wasn't about to admit to his boss he was checking out his almost naked wife.

"You were checking out my wife, I saw you... you couldn't take your eyes off of MY wife." Richard spat.

"I walked back the door, and it wasn't shut all the way, she was changing, look I-." Seth started, but was cut off by Richard.

"So you stayed there looking at her?, I watched for at least 6 seconds as you watched my wife... what makes you think it's okay to spy on another man's wife... MY WIFE.." Richard snapped. "I have half a mind to fire you.."

"Really?" Seth raised a brow.

"But I won't.. your work is too good.. but so help me god, if I ever catch you looking at my wife like that again, or anything like that again... being fired will be the least of your worries." Richard hissed. "I won't allow another man to look at my wife in that manor do you hear me?" Richard really did want to fire Seth but, he knew it was best to keep him close, so he was able to keep an eye on Seth.

Seth sighed, and nodded, damn he needed this job, he got paid enough to take care of his self and send money home to help his family. He could grin and bare it, plus he didn't trust Richard one bit, he had a feeling Richard had something to do with Ashley's shoulder being hurt, it's too much of a coincidence that she fell and dislocated her shoulder, the same day he caught Seth watching her, plus he could see how Ashley was around him, as if she was trying to walk on egg shells, her body langue also gave a lot of it away, she seemed scared of him. If he did find out Richard hurt Ashley, he'd make him pay one way or another he'd make Richard pay, Richard doesn't deserve to be with Ashley but Ashley wouldn't leave him, he had her tracked, had her followed, he controls her every move, and now she has a sudden shoulder injury, Ashley was never clumsy growing up, she was in gymnastics she had excellent balance. it didn't make sense, Seth was no hell bent on finding out what was really going on in the home of Richard and Ashley Martin. Maybe if he found out, he could help her, get her out of this toxic marriage. He couldn't let his friend live in marriage hell.

* * *

 **A/N- So Seth knows something is going on! What do you think he'll do if he finds out it was Richard who hurt her? Thanks for all the feedback, Please don't forget to leave a review, I love reading all the feedback!**


	11. Eye Opening!

_...A Few Day's Later..._

 **-Ashley's Office-**

Ashley was sitting behind her desk, she was back at school she had to yesterday off, of course everyone understood after her so call fall. Ashley smiled, when she saw one of her students walk in her door. "Hi.. Mrs. Martin... " Amy her 7 grade Math student smiled walking in sitting in front of her.

"Hey Amy... I heard you wanted to see me?" Ashely moved her books out of the way.

"Yeah.. Mrs. Jacobson said I need more help in the literature department... and I know you are taking over for the old tutor.. do you think you can help me with that too, just like you are helping me with the math?" Amy questioned.

"Let me see..." Ashley opened her schedule up, "Well I have 5, sessions already on my literature day, but let me see how about Monday's after I finish up with Math session for you we can do a literature session, also... I'll have to move up your session from 3:30, to 3:15 though.. is that okay?"

"Yes.. that's fine... Thanks so much Mrs. Martin.." Amy smiled, standing up. "You are so nice, I wish you were here everyday... I wish you were one of our teachers here."

"Well, that's really nice of you." Ashley smiled, she looked to the door seeing Seth she raised a brow, what was he doing here?

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Seth said stepped back.

"I should be going anyway.. thanks again Mrs. Martin." Amy smiled, before walking out of the office.

Ashley bit her lip, standing up walking over to the door shutting it after Seth walked inside. "What are you doing here?" Ashley questioned.

"I was in the neiborhood." Seth shrugged.

"You really shouldn't be here." Ashley sighed, looking at her clock.

"I know Richard doesn't want you and me around each other.." Seth sighed.

"He was really upset about that night.." Ashley said softly.

"I can see.." Seth motioned to her shoulder still in the sling.

"Oh, no.. umm he didn't have anything to do with this... I feel down the stairs." Ashley bit her lip, shaking her head.

"He let me know how he felt about it.. I was surprised he didn't fire me...but he said my work was too good.. but I for one.. I think it's his way of keeping me close so he can keep an eye on me... you know he doesn't want me to steal his wife or anything." Seth said, moving a stray strand of hair out of her face. Ashley flinched, as his hand came towards her. Seth bit the inside of his cheek seeing this. "I'm not your husband, I'd never harm you.."

Ashley shook her head, looking to the ground. "Richard would never harm me.."

"You don't sound to convinced of that yourself.. so how do you think you are going to convince me of that?" Seth raised a brow.

"I don't have to convince you of anything... if you don't believe me I can't make you." Ashley shook her head. "You should really be going... I don't want to listen to you talk about my husband like that... why would you work for him if you think he would do something like harm a woman?"

"Because, if I work for him at least I can make sure someone is around in case you ever decide you are tired of being treated like a piece of property, and having your husband put his hands on you.. and come to your senses and leave... then at least I'll be close enough to help you... if I quit I know your husband will make sure I'm not with in 100 feet of you ever again." Seth sighed.

"Stop..he doesn't put his hands on me." Ashley sighed, she stepped back from him heading around her desk. "Why do you care so much Seth?... why can't you just be like everyone else and mind your own business."

"Because, you and I go back okay... we come from the same place ... we are more a like then you think... we are friends Ashley." Seth sighed. "We are friends, so how can I just look the other way when I know your husband is harming you?"

"We aren't friends." Ashley shook her head. "We can't be friends.. so just stop."

"We aren't' friends?.. why because your husband won't allow it?" Seth raised a brow. "Because your husband is so scared someone will come around and show you the light...and you'll finally leave him..."

"Seth... please if you are my friend... you'll back off, you'll leave me alone... if you keep coming around when your not invited by Richard, you are going to make thing difficult for me." Ashley shook her head.

Seth shook his head, "What does he have over you?... what is he holding over your head that is so big, or so bad that you are staying with him?.. have you looked in a mirror lately, because you are freaking beautiful and you can have any man you want... but you choose to stay with that man? why?" Seth sighed. "You know I'll help you, if you need me to I'll help you get out... just tell me." Seth said, his eyes pleading with her to believe in him.

Ashley shook her head, what was she supposed to do? Tell him she's with her husband because he's the only thing that is keeping her sick father alive? He's paying for his treatments, taking care of her parents bills, If she leaves Richard, she will have nothing, no way to help her parents, let alone herself. Ashley sighed, sitting in her chair she looked up at him biting his lip, she wanted so badly to tell him everything, but if she did, he would for sure go after Richard with it, and Richard wouldn't be happy about it, and he'd take it out on her, or even worse her family. The best thing for her to do right now was just to go with it, just do what Richard wanted, maybe if she just did what he wanted things would be good, and one thing she had to do was stay away from Seth, Richard had never been so worried about another man coming between them, but Seth was different if he even saw Seth looking at her for too long he'd freak out.

"Ashley, tell me.. Please." Seth sighed, stepping close to her desk he placed his hands on her desk leaning forward. "What is it?.. you can tell me.. I'll help you no matter what it is I'll find a way."

"Find a way to what?" Both their heads shot to the door, seeing Richard standing in the doorway, he was seething. What the hell was this man doing in his wife's office, Richard took a step into office. "Please... you'll find a way to do what?"

Ashley swallowed hard, looking between the two men, Richard looked like he was ready to rip Seth's head off.

"She just seems upset, she said it's nothing but I feel it's something more.. so I just told her I'd find a way to help her through what ever it is.." Seth said, he wasn't going to let him know what they were really talking about, he didn't want Richard to take things out on Ashley, even though he had a feeling he would anyway.

"I told him nothing is wrong with me... if something was, I'd go to my husband not him or anyone else." Ashley said, forcing a smile.

Richard nodded, making his way past Seth, sending him a glare before making his way over to his wife, putting his arm around Ashley's waist. "She's right, if she did have a problem.. I'd be who she'd come to.. nobody else."

"I see that, well I should be going.." Seth nodded, knowing he needed to leave or he'd let Richard know what a piece of shit Seth thought he was. With that Seth walked out the door, leaving the door open.

Richard let go of Ashley making his way over to the door he shut it, making sure to lock it before turning around. Ashley swallowed hard when she heard the door lock. Ashley stepped back when she saw Richard walking towards her, she only took a few steps back before Richard made it to her stopping her by grabbing her by the shoulders, slamming her to the wall. Ashley cried out, her shoulder radiating pain throughout her arm. "Why the hell was he here?" Richard snarled.

"I-I don't know.." Ashley cried.

"You invited him in?.. " Richard hissed.

"No.. I was meeting with a student and he walked in.." Ashley turned her face, why did he have to do this here? Why could he wait tell they got home. "Can't we do this at home?... We can't do this here.." Ashley shook her head.

"You don't make the rules.." Richard squeezed her shoulders, adding more pressure to the bad shoulder. "Now do you?"

"No, I don't.. I'm sorry.." Ashley bit her lip, trying to suppress the cry that was trying to escape her mouth. "Honey, my shoulder.." Ashley shook her head.

"I let you have another day and what do I find, you here with that son of a bitch." Richard spat, leaning in close to her, keeping his voice down as not to let anyone around them know.

"I didn't know he was coming.. I'd never do that Richard.." Ashley shook her head, placing her head on his chest. "You promised Richard, you promised." Ashley cried softly.

Richard sighed, releasing her shoulders he wrapped his arms around her. "I know, I'm trying but how do you expect me to feel when I walk in to this man telling you he'd find a way.. find away to what?"

Ashley shook her head. "I told him to stay out of it.." Ashley looked up at him. "I told him to stay away from me... I told him, I swear."

Richard sighed, he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "He shouldn't of been in here, at all.. you know that." Richard sighed.

"I know.. I'm sorry darling.. I swear I'll make sure I keep him out of here.. I'll do everything in my power... I don't want you to be angry with me.." Ashley sighed, shaking her head.

"It's okay ... I blew this out of proportion... I shouldn't freak out because he's in here with you.. I know that but I see the way he looks at you, I know he cares about you and I don't want anyone to think it's okay to try to take you from me." Richard sighed. "It's him.. okay he is the problem.. not us.. Rollins is the problem, Not Us"

Ashley nodded "I know.. I Know darling." Ashley leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Richard kissed her back.

* * *

 _...A Few Day's Later..._

 **-Bar-**

Seth and Zahra were at the bar, Seth had been trying to give this thing with Zahra a shot she seemed like a nice girl, and she was hot to top that, but he just didn't feel it with her there was no chemistry. Zahra had been drinking more then she normally did, he didn't understand what her deal was tonight. "Do you really need another one?" Seth questioned, when she ordered another shot, which would make it 5 shots for the night, not to mention 3 or 4 beers. and who knows what else she'd be drinking before he had got to the bar.

"You don't like me do you?" Zahra questioned.

"What?" Seth raised a brow "What are you talking about?"

"You don't like me the way you do Ashley.." Zahra took a sip of her beer.

"I like you.." Seth shook his head, where was this coming from?

"Not like Ashley.. you like Ashley.. like you like her like her." Zahra nudged him.

"Where is this coming from?" Seth shook his head.

"I think Richard was right to hire me.." Zahra raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" Seth raised a brow.

"You know what.. I should just tell you.. you are really nice and you don't deserve this." Zahra sighed.

"Deserve what?" Seth raised a brow.

"I'll tell you the truth... Okay Richard is paying me to go out with you.. to keep your attention off of his wife.. he doesn't like how much you like his wife.." Zahra sighed. "You know I don't understand Richard.. and what I don't understand even more then him.. is his wife.. What is so special about Ashley?.. hmm Tell me Seth why do you like her so much?"

"How about I call you a cab." Seth shook his head, of course Richard paid a woman to keep him away from Ashley.

"No.. please I want to know.. Richard said he'd rather have her because I wasn't marriage material.. I don't have class I guess... you know I was sleeping with him long before he met Ashley but when he met her he shut me out it was all about her... he only wanted her... all of the sudden I wasn't good enough... for anything not to even work on the same floor as him, he didn't want me to see Ashley or have anything to do with her.. I'm guessing he didn't tell her we slept together before they got married." Zahra sighed. "But, I guess he really won't want her to know now.. I may not be good enough to fuck him any more.. but when his wife was out of town I was good enough to suck his dick... but hey a man has needs right if his wife isn't around someone has to get him off why not me right?"

"He's been cheating on her?" Seth raised a brow.

"I wouldn't say it's cheating?... We didn't fuck... I gave him head that's all... that's the only time it's ever happened... so don't worry I don't think it's an on going thing."

"That is still cheating Zahra... it doesn't matter if you didn't fuck.. you sucked him off that is just as bad... he's a married man.." Seth shook his head. "The nerve of that man.. can't stand to have another man look at his wife.. but he gets a blow job, while she's out of town?"

"He only did it once... he told me... well he tells me everything, just like he told me he was pissed about you watching his wife in her bra and panties.." Zahra shrugged. "And how he is having you watched.. he knows anytime you go anywhere near his wife.. oh and he is having her followed, he doesn't trust her one bit..." Zahra sighed. "You know what I think I should go home.. call me a cab please.." she asked the bartender who nodded.

"having me followed?.. that explains a lot.. I figured he had her followed, he hired me to do when she was out of town." Seth sighed. "Yeah, you do need to go home." Seth sighed, that son of a bitch, had Zahra give him a blowjob while Ashley was out of town but he has the nerve to have her followed, to track her every move? Seth wasn't sure what to do with this piece of truth he'd been given, should he confront Richard? Should he tell Ashley? Or should he use it to his advantage when it came to Richard? he didn't know what to do right now but he knew he couldn't keep it to himself, he was going to ask his boys what he should do. Roman and Dean always had his back, so he knew he'd need their advice before doing anything about it.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, Seth knows the truth about Zahra servicing Richard, what do you think he will do with this information? Thanks for all the feedback, can't wait to read what you all think of this chapter, so please leave a review. I know you are all thinking why isn't she just leaving him, but it's a lot deeper for Ashley, in the coming chapters you will see why Ashley feels she can't leave Richard, we will dive deeper into that and hopefully it will answer some questions you guys have.**


	12. I Don't Know What To Do!

_...The Next Morning..._

 **-Seth's Apartment-**

Dean and Roman walked into Seth's apartment. Dean wasn't to happy to be up any earlier then he needed to be. "Okay, what's the big problem you needed me to be up at the butt crack of dawn to talk about?" Dean sighed, taking the cup of coffee Seth handed him.

"Yeah, it sounded important." Roman nodded.

"Well, I told you I was going to hang out with Zahra last night right?" Seth sighed.

"Yeah..." Roman raised a brow.

"She let me in on some information... starting with the fact that Richard paid Zahra to try to keep me from Ashley.." Seth stated.

"Whoa... what?" Dean raised a brow.

"That's not all." Seth sighed. "He is actually having me followed, again to make sure I'm no where near Ashley."

"He must really view you as a threat." Roman said.

"No lie." Dean agreed.

"Well, if he finds out I know what I know.. he would see me as way more of a threat." Seth nodded.

"Really?... what do you know?" Dean raised a brow.

"Zahra might of been a little drunk last night, but she admitted to me when Ashley was out of town, Richard had her put in a little extra work." Seth said.

"What?" Roman raised a brow.

"Zahra gave him a blow job... that son of a bitch cheated on Ashley." Seth said.

"Whoa... what?" Roman shook his head. "No way... you know that man is obsessed with Ashley..."

"He's an egotistical prick... do you think that's going to stop him?" Seth shook his head.

"What are you going to do?" Dean raised a brow.

"I don't know... I need help... I don't know if I should confront the son of a bitch, or do I tell Ashley, maybe she'll finally leave him." Seth sighed. "but I don't know, he has to have something over her head I mean, she is beautiful she doesn't need a man like him."

"What if she doesn't believe you?" Dean raised a brow.

"True.." Seth sighed.

"Unless, you tell her... in front of Richard, and Zahra..she will be able to see for herself." Roman offered his idea.

"That might work." Seth nodded.

* * *

 **-Martin Industries(Richard's Office)-**

Ashley, walked into the office smiling slightly, "Hello darling.." Ashley said softly, making her way over to Richard's desk.

Richard smiled, and motioned for her to come around the desk, which she did and he pulled her onto his lap kissing her. "I'm happy to see you are on time.. early actually." Richard smiled, Ashley had been doing everything in her power to not be late home, or to meet him. She'd been staying away from Seth avoiding him at all cost, and things had been good between the two of them, he hadn't so much as raised his voice to her in the last couple days. "You look stunning today." Richard smiled, admiring her black crochet backless lace dress.

"Thank you." Ashley smiled, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips.

* * *

 **-Zahra's Desk-**

Seth walked over to Zahra's desk, she was going to be taking over for Lauren longer then they thought, she had asked for a couple months until she can get her family in order and Richard agreed since Zahra was already picking up for her. "I need you to come with me.." Seth said.

"What?" Zahra raised a brow.

"I'm telling Ashley about what happened.. she needs to know and you are coming with me." Seth said.

"No.. you don't understand Richard would flip out if he found out I got drunk and slipped up and told you, if I go in there and tell his wife, he will kill me... I'm talking literally." Zahra shook her head. "I can't."

"I'll be next to you, he won't do a thing.. he will be to worried about finding a away to explain it away believe me.. I know you don't want to keep this inside... don't let him treat you like trash pay him back." Seth took her hand getting her off her chair, leading her to the door.

* * *

 **-Richard's Office-**

Seth didn't bother knocking, he simply walked in the door, sighing when he saw Ashley on Richard's lap, his mouth all over her. Richard pulled away, letting out what sounded like a growl "What the hell Rollins?" Richard patted Ashley's leg, signaling for her to get off his lap, which she did. "You to Zahra." Richard snarled in her direction.

"I have something I need to tell Ashley." Seth said. "Something we need to tell her."

"Is that right?" Richard raised a brow, putting his arm around Ashley's waist. Wondering to his self what he could possible want to tell his wife, and what Zahra had to do with it.

"Yes... First I just want to tell you Ashley I'm not telling you this to hurt you... I'm doing this because you deserve better." Seth started. "While you were away visiting your parents in Iowa... Richard had Zahra service him." Seth decided to just come out and say it.

"Excuse me?" Ashley shook her head, looking up to Richard. "Tell me you aren't talking about what I think you are."

"She gave him a blow job Ashley... your husband cheated on you." Seth shook his head.

"Darling.. don't listen to him." Richard turned to his wife, but she stepped away from him.

"Y-you didn't?.. tell me you didn't do that Richard." Ashley said, biting her lip shaking her head trying to force back tears.

"He's lying.. he wants you Ashley." Richard grabbed her hand. "He wants to take you away from me..." Richard looked over to Seth, with hatred in his eyes. "You son of a bitch, get out of my office, you are fired you hear me.. I better never see your face again." Richard yelled.

"Tell her Zahra.. tell her what you told me." Seth encouraged her.

Ashley looked at Zahra, she could see how uncomfortable Zahra was, she looked like she was going to start crying. "Is it true?" Ashley questioned.

"I'm sorry.. it only happened once okay Ashley.." Zahra shook her head, looking over to Richard, who looked like he was ready to rip her head off. "I'm sorry Richard, I was drunk and I spilled everything.."

"Richard.." Ashley shook her head, she put her hand up snatching them away from him when he tried to take it.

"You stupid bitch... you couldn't keep your mouth shut." Richard snarled at Zahra.

"How could you?" Ashley shook her head, the tears starting to trickle down her face.

"One time darling.. it was one time." Richard sighed, shaking his head. "She means nothing, she gave me head ... we didn't have sex it meant nothing to me... it wasn't like I cheated on you really Ashley it wasn't sex.."

"It IS cheating Richard... you went out side our marriage for sexual satisfaction.. that's cheating." Ashley spat.

"It meant nothing.. she means nothing to me I mean it Ashley I could care less about her." Richard sighed.

" Seriously Richard?... I've known you longer then her... we were sleeping together before you guys got together... but I meant nothing?" Zahra shook her head.

"You guys had a relationship?" Ashley's cried

"No... it was Sex nothing else.. I used her for sex.." Richard sighed "Then I met you and I didn't need her or anyone else... you are the only woman that means anything to me Ashley it's only you Ashley I love you.."

"No you don't... you don't cheat on someone you love." Ashley spat.

"It was a mistake... she is a mistake." Richard sighed. "Look, we can talk about this at home darling.. I'll explain everything to you... I'll tell you everything and I'll make it up to you my love.." Richard reached out grabbing her hand pulling her towards her. "You know I'd never do anything to lose you."

"But you did." Ashley pushed him away from her, walking away from him.

"Where are you going?.." Richard shook his head.

"I-I need to think... I can't do this right now Richard." Ashley shook her head, wiping the tears form her eyes. looking to Zahra who she was standing right in front of.

"I'm sorry.." Zahra shook her head.

Ashley shook her head bringing her hand to Zahra's face slapping her before walking out the door.

Richard sighed, grabbing his phone dialing a number. "Make sure you don't lose my wife you hear me... I need to know where she goes." He said, then hung up his phone walking around his desk. "You son of a bitch... you just made the biggest mistake of your life... " Richard snarled.

"Finally, Ashley's going to leave you.. you are going to lose her... but you know what you didn't deserve her in the first place... now you can't continue to control her.. and hurt her." Seth smirked.

"You better hope I don't lose my wife, because if I lose Ashley.. then so help me god.. you will lose your life you hear me." Richard snarled.

"If you don't have Ashley it will be worth it." Seth shrugged, before walking out the door.

Zahra started to walk off, but Richard grabbed her by her neck slamming her against the door. "You stupid bitch... how could you tell him?" Richard snarled.

"I didn't mean to." Zahra shook her head.

"If my wife leaves me I swear Zahra... losing your job will be the least of your worries, I'll make sure your little brother is back in jail.. I'm the only reason he is out.. and you, you'll be back working the polls like the slut I always knew you were, I shouldn't of given you a shot at a good life.. I should of left you at that strip joint... that's where you belong.. " Richard spat "You can kiss your nice little apartment goodbye, because you won't be making that kind of money any more... you'll be lucky if you will be able to afford the trailer park again... now get out of my sight you trailer park whore."

Zahra shook her head, running out of the office.

* * *

 **-Park-**

Ashley made it to the park, it was the little one right next to the school. Ashley walked over to the bench, sitting down she shook her head. Her husband cheated on her, he controls her, tracks her every move, he physically hurts her, but she puts up with it she didn't want to be with him any more, but how could she leave him, he just paid off her parents house, but it wasn't theirs any more it was Richards he tricked them into signing over the mortgage to him. If she leaves Richard he will make her parents leave their house they've lived in since she was 14, he would kick a man who was fighting for his life out on the streets and she knew it. What was she supposed to do. She looked up when she heard someone call her name.

Ashley locked eyes with Seth, his hands in his pockets he made his way towards her. "I knew you'd be here." Seth said softly.

Ashley stood up off the bench, the second he mad it with in arms length she threw herself into his arms, sobbing. Seth wrapped his arms around her."It's okay.." Seth ran his hands through her hair.

"I don't know what to do.." Ashley sobbed, into his chest.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, Seth told her do you think she will have the strength to leave him yet? Or do you think Seth is going to have to keep fighting for her? Please leave a review I'd love to know what you think of this chapter!**


	13. On The First Flight Back To Iowa!

**-The Park-**

Ashley pulled away from Seth, wiping her tears she looked up at him. "I'm sorry.." she looked away.

"Don't be.." Seth ran his hand through her hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for, you did nothing wrong."

"Things were okay for once... he was being so wonderful to me." Ashley shook her head, she should of known something would go wrong, they always did.

"You don't deserve to be treated the way he treats you... don't you understand that?" Seth sighed. "Why do you let him?... are you that scared of him? I know he's a powerful man but he doesn't hold as much power as you'd think as he wants you to think."

"You don't understand Seth... there is so much more to this then you understand." Ashley sighed, shaking her head.

"Tell me then, make me understand." Seth said taking her hand. "Tell me, please."

Ashley sighed, and took a deep breath. "My father is sick okay, and my mother can't work any more, she has to be around to care for him.. he is the only thing keeping my parents afloat, he pays for my dads treatments, for the bills, everything.." Ashley sighed. "The house I spent most my child hood in, my parents dream home is owned by my husband now he tricked my parents into signing over the mortgage to him so he could pay it off... so now he has more power over not just my life but my parents lives... Richard would kick my parents out without a second thought, my father is to sick right now... he's fighting for his life the last thing he needs is to be worried about losing his home."

Seth sighed, shaking his head. "You can't live your life trying to look out for everyone else... you have to worry about yourself.. what do you think this would do to your parents knowing that this man is holding all this over your head... that he has been doing all of these things to you... controlling your every move.. tracking your every move.. hurting you." Seth sighed. "He had something to do with hurting your shoulder didn't he?"

"Seth.." Ashley sighed.

"You don't have to lie to me... I know he did." Seth shook his head.

"He lost his temper... when he saw you looking at me that night, he jumped to the wrong conclusions he thought that I knew you were outside my room, and I was putting on some kind of show." Ashley sighed. "So he lost it, I know he wasn't deliberately trying to hurt me.. when he shoved me away I tripped over the edge of the bed and hit my shoulder on the doorframe.."

"I knew it.." Seth growled.

"Seth, you don't understand... it's only getting worse for me.. after what I found out yesterday I can't leave him." Ashley sighed.

"What do you mean?... what did you find out?" Seth raised a brow.

"When I went to get a check up on my shoulder... they did some blood work because I wasn't feeling well and ... I'm pregnant." Ashley sighed. "I'm so far in over my head." Ashley sighed.

"So Richard knows?.." Seth questioned.

"No... I haven't gotten the courage to." Ashley sighed, shaking her head.

"Why?..." Seth shook his head.

"He doesn't want children, he told me they were never in the plans for us... that children don't fit in the life he wants for us." Ashley sighed shaking her head. "I don't know how it happened, I have an implant... they had to take it out so it didn't harm the baby.. it's a 1 in a million thing the doctor said."

"If Richard was so worried about not having children, why wouldn't he just have a vasectomy?" Seth shook his head.

"He felt it would make him less of a man.." Ashley sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Richard is going to be so angry I got pregnant."

Seth shook his head, wrapping his arms around Ashley as he sees she is starting to cry once again. Seth holds her running his hand through her hair.

* * *

 **-Renee's Apartment-**

Seth and Ashley, knocked on the door after everything that had happened Ashley needed a friend, and she thought of Renee. Ashley had called Renee giving her the short side of the story and of course Renee told Ashely and Seth to both come over, because Dean was already there so she knew Seth could talk to Dean about everything.

Renee opened the door, and hugged Ashley before moving to the side allowing them to enter. Shutting the door Renee turned to Ashley. "Okay... now you told me a little of what was going on, tell me everything." Renee took Ashley's arm leading her over to the couch.

Dean and Seth stood next to each other. Dean shaking his head, he couldn't believe his friend had really gone through with his plan, he never thought Seth would actually take on Richard Martin.

Ashley went on to tell Renee everything that that had happened, from the office to telling Seth everything that went on with Richard that night, before finally telling her about the pregnancy. Ashley sighed shaking her head "You see, I'm so far in over my head... I know Richard doesn't want children, but he knows how much I want children so he's going to use it against me." Ashley sighed. "He will never let me go now, he is going to use my child to keep me with him... he knows I'll never take a chance of losing my baby... and if I leave him, he will take this baby from me, and he has enough money and power to do it." Ashley sighed.

Renee shook her head. "Wow, but you can't stay with this man Ashley, not after everything he's done.. who's to say he won't hurt you while you are pregnant..." Renee shook her head. "Ashley, you are a human being not a piece of property... you should be treated with respect and Richard doesn't respect you Ashley."

Ashley sighed, shaking her head.

"She's right Ashley..." Seth sighed, walking over sitting next to Ashley on the couch. "If he gets away with it this time... who's to say he's not going to go to Zahra or some other woman when he wants something from them?"

Ashley sighed, shaking her head. "If I wasn't pregnant, it'd be so much easier." Ashley sighed. "And what about my parents, am I supposed to let them lose their house?"

"Do you think they'd be okay with what he is doing to you?.." Seth raised a brow, Ashley shaking her head looking to the ground. "You can't even lie to yourself... they would never be okay with it, you know your parents would tell you to leave him in a heartbeat."

Renee stood up, walking over to the door when their was a knock on the door. She thought it was the pizza she had ordered. Renee opened the door, much to her surprise it wasn't the pizza it was none other then Richard Martin, a very large man standing behind him, she figured it was a bodyguard. "Do you mind if I come in?" Richard raised a brow.

Renee moved to the side knowing it wouldn't be good, if she didn't allow him to come inside. Richard walked in, leaving the man outside the door. Ashley turned and looked to the door, seeing Richard's nostrils flare when he looked to see Seth was sitting next to her, his arm around her shoulder. Ashley noticed this and moved herself standing up.

"Darling... I've been worried about you." Richard said, moving to stand next to her. "I know we have a lot to talk about."

"You are right we do.." Ashley nodded, biting her lip.

"We can do that at home, in private." Richard said, glaring over at Seth.

Seth bit the inside of his cheek, he didn't want her to go home with him, he didn't want Richard to have the chance to get her alone and do god knows what to her.

Richard reached out to take her hand. "Please.." Richard said softly.

Ashley sighed, biting her lip she nodded. "I think that's for the best." Ashley said softly.

Richard breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great, let's get going my love." Richard said, he wanted to get Ashley home, and away from Seth Rollins.

"Ashley.." Seth sighed. "You can't.. especially with a b-"

Ashley turned to face Seth shaking her head cutting him off. "We need to get going." Ashley said, wanting to get out of their before Seth spilled the beans.

"That's a great idea." Richard said, putting his hand on the small of her back leading her to the door, opening it for her allowing her to walk out before him he turned and glared at Seth before walking out.

"I don't even want to think about what he's going to do to her when he gets her alone." Seth sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

 **-Martin Manor-**

Ashley walked into the house, walking behind Richard who opened the door to the living room for her, allowing her to enter before walking in and shutting it. Richard walked over to Ashley, reaching out to caress her face. "You have no idea how sorry I am... I love you so much Ashley, I made a mistake and I swear to you I will make it up to you." Richard sighed. "It will never happen again, okay you were out of town and I know that doesn't make it any better... I love you more then you will ever know."

Ashley shook her head, wiping the few tears that had fallen from her eyes. "I can't do this Richard.." Ashley sighed. "You lied to me, I asked you when we first got together if you had ever had anything going on with her.. I knew the way she looked at me when ever we were together she had something going on with you.. but you told me nothing was going on.. nothing ever had.. and I believed you Richard." Ashley sighed.

"I didn't want it to seem as if I was sleeping with all these women who worked for me.. I didn't want you to think you were just like the rest of them, I wanted you to know you were different you were special to me." Richard sighed. "I know I was wrong, to lie to you... I'll never do it again, I'll never lie to you again.. and I swear to you I'll never... and I mean NEVER go outside our marriage again." Richard took her hand, pulling her close to him. "Please forgive me... please say you will forgive what I've done."

Ashley sighed, shaking her head. "How can I walk into your office, knowing that woman is still working for you... I don't want to walk into your work, and have to see that woman." Ashley shook her head "I know you don't consider it cheating, but I do... do you know how much this is hurting me?..."

Richard sighed. "I hate that this hurt you Ashley, I'll do whatever I have to do to prove to you I'm sorry."

"Fire her.." Ashley said. "I don't want to see her every time I come visit you."

"Consider it done... " Richard said softly.

"Okay.." Ashley nodded.

"Okay?... so you forgive me?" Richard raised a brow.

"Yes.. I forgive you." Ashley nodded.

Richard smiled, wrapping his arms around her leaning down and kissing her. "God I love you so much." Richard said, when he pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too.." Ashley said softly.

Richard smiled slightly, running his hand through her hair. "At Renee's apartment... why was Seth there?" Richard questioned.

Ashley sighed, she didn't want to tell him about the park so she lied, he'd been doing it to her so why not let him have a little taste of his own medicine. "He wanted to talk to Dean, so he showed up there.." Ashley said softly.

Richard nodded. "Before we left, he said you can't leave with me.. especially with a-... a what?" Richard raised a brow. "What was he going to say before you cut him off?"

Damn, she was hoping he'd missed that. "It's nothing." Ashley shook her head.

"You cut him off... what was he going to say it had to be something you didn't want me to know." Richard said. "So what was it?"

Ashley sighed, biting her lip she knew he wasn't going to let up. "I went to the doctors yesterday.." Ashley started.

"Yes I know.. to check on your shoulder.." Richard nodded.

"I wasn't feeling well, and they wanted to run some blood tests." Ashley said, she took a deep breath not knowing how he was going to take the news. "They told me I was 6 weeks pregnant." Ashley said softly, biting her lip waiting to see his reaction.

Richard looked at her, his eyes wide. "You are on birth control... you have the implant."

"I know.. they had to remove it... so it didn't harm the baby." Ashley sighed, shaking her head.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" Richard questioned, she could see the dislike on his face she knew he wasn't happy about this.

"I was scared, I know you don't want children... you said that children weren't in the plans.. and I didn't want you to be upset." Ashley sighed. "I'm sorry... I know this isn't what you wanted."

Richard nodded. "Your right, children weren't in the plans for us.. but plans change." Richard sighed. "It's not like we can't afford a child... we will do just fine with a baby."

"I can see you don't want this Richard." Ashley sighed.

"It's just a surprise... I defiantly didn't see this coming." Richard said. "But, it's okay... We will get through this... we can handle this."

Ashley nodded, biting her lip. "You aren't angry at me?" Ashley questioned.

"No... it's not your fault... obviously this baby was meant to be in our lives or it wouldn't of happened." Richard said softly. "What I'm angry about is that you told Seth Rollins before me."

Ashley shook her head. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't of told him I know." Ashley sighed. "I was just upset and I blurted it out.. you know sometimes I let my emotions get the best of me." Ashley sighed.

"True." Richard nodded. "You know he won't be around any more... if I have my way he'll be on the first flight back to Iowa."

Ashley nodded. "I know.." Ashley nodded.

"If he even thinks about coming near you again.." Richard growled, his arms that were wrapped around her tightened.

"You don't have to worry about him." Ashley said softly.

"Tell me he means nothing to you." Richard looked down at her, his eyes piercing down on her almost daring her to say otherwise!

Ashley nodded. "He.. he means nothing." Ashley said softly, knowing that was a lie no matter what she told Richard she knew Seth did mean something to her, he meant a lot but what could she do? If she told Richard the truth he'd probably kill Seth.

"Good.." Richard said, with a smile leaning in and kissing her. "Everything will be fine my love." Richard pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapped so tightly around her. "You are happy about this baby aren't you?" Richard questioned.

"Yes.. I know you don't want this baby but I've always wanted to be a mom, but you said we could never have a child, it wasn't in the plans for us.. so I just put that dream away, because you told me that was something that would never change, you'd never want children." Ashley sighed. "I just hope when the baby comes you'll at least be happy about it."

"I'm sure once it sets in, I'll get used to it... and when the baby comes I know I'll love it.. it's going to be half me and half you... the baby is going to be the best looking kid around." Richard said. "Look, I never saw myself as a father... but that is obviously going to change, because now I am going to become a father.." Richard shrugged, leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

 _...A while later_

Ashley was walking past the front door after getting a glass of water before heading back up to the bedroom. She saw a note under the door, she looked around to make sure Richard wasn't anywhere around and picked it up. she opened it and read what it said.

 _Ashley,_  
 _I know you think you have to stay with him, especially now with the baby on the way but you don't I'm going to find a way to help you, I'm going to find a way to get you out of that hell you call a marriage. I know Richard is going to do his best to keep me away from you but I won't let him you mean to much to me to let him keep you away from me. I'll find a way to keep seeing you, no matter what I have to do I'm going to protect you from him, you may not see how dangerous he is but I do, he is a danger to your health even if you don't see it and now more then ever you have to realize it's not safe for you to be with him, I'm scared what he will do to you when he gets angry now, you are pregnant he could harm your baby, it may not be intentional but you could lose your baby if he hurts you now. Please keep thinking about it, if you need me you know where to find me, I'm not giving up on you Ashley. I'll do whatever I have to do to protect you, and now this baby it's a piece of you so you know I'll do whatever I have to do to protect it._

 _Seth_

Ashley bit her lip shaking her head, good thing Richard didn't see this, he'd have a fit if he'd seen this. Ashley ripped it down the middle and went to the kitchen throwing it in the trash. A part of her was excited about the baby but then she started thinking Seth could be right, what if Richard did lose his temper again?, and what if this time he hurts her and she loses this baby this could be the only chance she has at being a mother if she's with Richard. Ashley had so much to think about, but a part of her couldn't help but be happy that Seth cared so much for her, he was willing to go up against her husband to protect her.

* * *

 **A/N- Surprise, she's pregnant do you think Richard will end up using the baby against her? How sweet is it of Seth to want to protect the baby? Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you are all enjoying it, I know you want her away from Richard already but give it time, I've got big things in store for this story! Don't forget to leave a review so I know what you all think of the story!**


	14. I Care Too Much!

_...The Next Morning..._

 **-Martin Manor(Bedroom)-**

Ashley sighed, rolling over looking to the spot next to her. She saw Richard sitting up on his side of the bed, reading the newspaper. Richard put down his newspaper and leaned down to give her a kiss. "Good morning, my love." Richard said, with a small smile.

"Morning." Ashley said softly. "I thought you'd be at the office by now."

"I'm going in later, I wanted to spend a little time with you this morning." Richard said, moving his newspaper to the side table.

"I see." Ashley nodded, she looked over to the side table and picked her phone up she had a text message from Renee asking her how she was doing. Ashley texted her back quickly then put it down on the table once again.

"Who was that?" Richard questioned.

"Renee, she just wanted to see how I was doing." Ashley said.

"and what did you tell her?" Richard raised a brow.

"That I was fine, that you and I worked things out and we are good now." Ashley said softly. "We are aren't we?"

"Good.." Richard nodded. "Yes, we are perfect." Richard smiled, and leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

 **-Martin Manor(Living Room)-**

Ashley walked down the stairs, and over to the mirror at the bottom of the steps fixing her hair and checking out to make sure her elbow-sleeve light pink with scoop neck maxi dress looked alright, she saw Richard was on the phone so she didn't interrupt him, she waited until he was off the phone to walk over and give him a kiss, before fixing his tie.

"You look beautiful darling." Richard smiled, running a hand through her hair pulling her closer to him to give her a kiss.

"Thank you.." Ashley smiled.

"I'm only going to be at the office for a short while today, so I want you to come with me." Richard said, turning around to make sure everything was in his briefcase before shutting it and turning back around.

"I see.." Ashley nodded, she really didn't want to go sit at his office for who knows how long. The last time he brought her to the office because he wasn't going to be there for very long she was stuck there for over 4 hours.

* * *

 **-Martin Industries(Richard's Office)-**

Richard and Ashley walked into the office, Ashley didn't like that Zahra was at the front desk. Richard walked over to his desk looking the message slips he had on his desk, before turning around to face Ashley. "What's wrong darling?" Richard questioned.

"I thought you said you were going to fire her?" Ashley sighed.

"I will, now." Richard said, sitting on the edge of his desk motioning for Ashley to come over to him, Ashley walked over to him, and Richard took her into his arms placing her in front of him. Picking up his phone and dialing out to the desk telling her to come in.

Zahra walked in the door shutting it behind her. "You wanted to see me?" she questioned.

"Yes, I need you to clean out your desk... your no longer needed at Martin Industries.." Richard stated.

"Excuse me?" Zahra looked shocked.

"You're Fire.." Richard sighed. "Get your things and leave, security will see you out." Richard said, pointing at the two security guards that were now standing behind her.

"This is unbelievable... was this your idea Ashley?" Zahra spat "Are you worried he's going to come to me again when you can do your job as a wife?..."

Ashley's eyes widened and she looked up to Richard. "Get her out of here now.." Richard yelled, the two guards removing Zahra from the office.

Ashley shook her head moving out of his arms. Ashley walked over behind the desk looking out the window. Richard walked behind her, putting his arms around her nuzzling her neck. "She was just angry.. don't listen to her." Richard kissed her cheek. "You will never have to worry about her, you are the only woman in the entire world I will ever want."

Ashley sighed and nodded.

"I love you." Richard turned her around to face him.

"I love you too." Ashley said softly.

Richard sighed when he turned around and saw Seth being held by security, "What do you think you are doing?" Richard snarled.

"I came to get my thing." Seth sighed.

Richard grabbed his wallet out and grabbed a card handing it to Ashley "Darling, why don't you go to the bistro downstairs and grab something to eat for us.." Richard said, leaning down giving Ashley a kiss.

"Alright." Ashley said softly, Richard taking her hand leading her towards the door making sure she wasn't anywhere near Seth.

Once Ashley was gone Richard shut the door, before walking back over to his desk grabbing something out of his briefcase. Richard walked back over to Seth handing him two pieces of paper. "You left that for my wife?"

"You found it?" Seth sighed.

"No, not originally... she must of missed the trash can because I found it torn down the middle on the ground next to the trash." Richard shook his head. "What part of Stay The Hell Away from my way didn't you understand?"

"Ashley is my friend.. I'm not going to let her think you are her only choice in life." Seth spat. "She deserves better then you."

"You're her friend?... that's laughable... she's nothing to you, do you hear me?.. that's my wife, that's who she is, she's not your friend she's nothing to you." Richard hissed. "Who the hell are you to tell my wife, that I'm dangerous to her, or our child?... you think you need to protect her from me, oh and that part about you being scared what I'll do to her when I get angry, you are scared I'm going to cause her to lose the baby.. I'm only going to warn you one more time.. Stay Away From My Wife... I guess I have to add my child into that now, since you think it's your place to protect my child from me."

"You don't give a damn about that baby... Ashley needs someone to protect her, and now this child needs someone to protect it also." Seth spat. "You could care less what happens to Ashley's baby."

Richard snarled walking closer to him. "Listen here... you should just forget about my wife.. and my child.. Ashley's mine, that child is mine ... and you are in a very dangerous spot.. trying to come between me and what's mine."

"That's your problem.. you look at Ashley and this baby as a possession.. Ashley's a human being not a piece of property." Seth hissed.

"Get him out of my sight.. before I do something I'll regret." Richard huffed.

* * *

 **-Elevator-**

Ashley went to get on the elevator downstairs, when she saw Seth get off. She bit her lip and shook her head as she tried to walk past him but he stopped her. "Ashley." Seth sighed.

"I can't." Ashley shook her head, not looking at him.

Seth turned her to force her to face him. "He's going to hurt you.. he's going to hurt this baby." Seth sighed.

"Stop.. just stop please." Ashley cried, shaking her head "You are going to make things worse if you keep coming after me."

"I can't leave you alone Ashley.. I care too much." Seth sighed. "I'll protect you, I'll protect this baby... I'll make sure Richard can never hurt you again."

Ashley pushed him away from her, when she spotted one of the security guards looking over at him and her. "Stop.. just stay away from me." Ashley spat, brushing past him and entering the elevator.

* * *

 **-Martin Industries(Richard's Office)-**

Ashley walked into Richard's office, carrying her and Richard's food. She smiled at Richard who was on the phone as she put down the food on top of his desk. Richard hung up his phone, before standing up walking around the desk and he didn't look happy at all. "What's wrong honey?" Ashley bit her lip.

Ashley winced as Richard reached around grabbing her by the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. "Why were you talking to Seth?" Richard hissed, squeezing slightly.

Ashley bit her lip, and looked up at him "He stopped me on my way up." Ashley whimpered.

"Why would you give him the time of day?" Richard snarled, squeezing the back of her neck even tighter as he backed her up on his desk. "He means nothing to you I thought." Richard spat, leaning down in her face.

"He doesn't.. he doesn't." Ashley cried out. "I told him to leave me alone.. I told him to just stay away." Ashley whimpered, brining her hand up to his chest. "I swear honey.."

Richard sighed, and let go of the back of her neck. "I'm sorry, my love." Richard brought his hand to caress her cheek before leaning in and kissing her lips. "Let's eat, and then I have to make a few calls.. then we can leave and I'll take you shopping how about that?"

"Sounds perfect." Ashley said, leaning in to kiss him, she should of known the guard would of called him the second she got on the elevator. At least he believed her and let it go easily.


	15. Sharing The News!

_...A Few Day's Later..._

 **-Martin Manor-**

Ashley walked down stairs, she saw Richard hadn't left for work yet. "Good morning." she smiled slightly, walking down the stairs. She hadn't actually seen him much during the weekend, he spent most of his time on the golf course with his friends, and then going out to with his buddies after that, he didn't come home until late of course Ashley was sleeping already he'd wake her up, he was the kind of man who needed sex, or sexual satisfaction of some sort every night.

"Morning love." Richard smiled, grabbing his briefcase before walking over to her and giving her a peck on the cheek. "I got a bit of a late start today, I had to take care of a conference call at 6 in the morning.. so I'm running a bit behind."

"I see." Ashley smiled.

"You are going to give your notice to the school today I'm guessing?" Richard said.

"What?... why?" Ashley raised a brow.

"You are pregnant now... I want you at home." Richard said sternly.

"I'm pregnant, not handicapped... I'm gone 3 days a week... for 5 and a half hours.." Ashley sighed.

"You should be at home, where you belong." Richard sighed. "I don't want you gone all the time, especially now."

"I won't be gone all the time... it's only 3 days... in 3 weeks, I'll be back to only having 2 days a week.." Ashley said softly.

"Really?" Richard raised a brow.

"Yes... they found a new tutor... she will be starting in 3 weeks." Ashley said. "So I'll only have Monday's and Thursday's." Ashley sighed.

"I still don't want you gone... you need to be home." Richard sighed, shaking his head.

"Please darling... I love tutoring, and the kids love me... I'm doing really well with them." Ashley sighed. "Please Richard, I really want to continue doing this."

Richard shook his head. "I'm going to have to think about it." Richard sighed.

Ashley nodded, wrapping her arms around him. standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss. Richard wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back. "I love you." Ashley said softly.

"I love you too." Richard smiled, running his hand through her hair. "I think you and I need to take a small trip to Iowa.."

"Yeah?" Ashley raised a brow.

"We need to tell your parents, about the baby." Richard said.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah we do." Ashley said.

"So, I will set up the travel plans... and you let your parents know we are going to be coming." Richard said.

"Alright." Ashley smiled slightly.

"Okay.. now I'm going to get going." Richard said, giving her a kiss. "Now, If that son of a bitch Seth Rollins comes anywhere near that school... you stay away, I don't want any more little talks to happen, or any more little notes going back and forth." Ashley looked shocked that he knew about the not he left for her. "I know about the little note he left you, don't you know by now.. I find out about everything, you will never be able to hide anything from me... so I better not find out you are trying to keep anything from me again, do you understand me?" Richard, grabbed her wrist.

Ashley bit her lip and nodded. "I'm sorry darling... I promise I won't do it again." Ashley winced as he squeezed her wrist tightly. "I just didn't want you to be upset... I threw it away." Ashley looked to the ground.

Richard used her wrist to pull her to him once she hit his chest he wrapped his arms around her. "I know you won't... because I know you don't want me to get angry again, and I know I don't want to get angry again... believe it or not, it hurts me just as much as you when I get angry..." Richard kissed her forehead. "I love you Ashley, I just want us to be happy... and we will be, all you have to do is do as I say."

"I understand Richard, I'll do it... I just want us to be happy." Ashley nodded, offering a small smile.

* * *

 _...The Next Day..._

 **-Sorenson Home-**

Ashley and Richard walked up to the door, knocking. Richard took Ashley's hand in his. Her mother opened the door, hugging both moving to the side allowing them to enter, before shutting the door. "I'm so happy you guys could take time to visit." Her mother smiled.

"I'm so happy to see you." Ashley smiled, looking up the stairs to see her father on his way down. "Hey daddy." Ashley smiled.

"Hey princess." Her father hugged her, before shaking Richard's hand.

All four went out the living room. Richard and Ashley sitting on the couch, Richard putting his arm around Ashley's shoulder. "So, what brings you to town?" Her mother smiled.

"Well, we've got something to tell you." Ashley said, looking up to Richard.

"Yes, we've got some exciting news." Richard nodded.

"Is that right?" Her father raised a brow.

"Yes..." Ashley looked to Richard, wondering if he wanted her to tell them. Richard nodded so she went on. "I found out that, umm... Richard and I are going to have a baby... I'm pregnant." Ashley said, looking over to her parents, waiting to see how they were going to take the news.

Ellen smiled, standing up she goes over to Ashley hugging her. "Oh sweetie, I'm so happy... I'm going to be a grandma."

"Congrats.." Her father smiled, shaking Richards hand.

"Are you guys so excited about it?" Ellen questioned.

"Very.." Richard, took Ashley's hand.

There was a knock on the door. "Oh that must be Seth.."

"Seth?" Richard raised a brow.

"He's in town also... he borrowed something for his mother earlier, he was supposed to bring it back..." Ellen smiled, watching her husband go answer the door. "He told me he no longer works for you...but he said, you guys parted on good terms."

"He told you that did he?" Richard tried to hide his dislike for the man.

"Hello sweetie." Ellen smiled at Seth.

"Hello Mrs. Sorenson... Ashley, Richard fancy seeing you here." Seth smirked.

"They were just telling us the exciting news... Ashley's pregnant." Ellen smiled.

"Yes.. We are very excited about this little one." Richard smirked, reaching his arm around her waist and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Right love."

"Defiantly." Ashley smiled, up at Richard making sure she didn't make eye contact with Seth, she really didn't want to upset Richard right now.

"Hmm... is everything okay Ashley?... I mean you can't look in my direction?... is something wrong?" Seth raised a brow, noticing she wouldn't look at him, wanting to bring it to everyone attention.

"Everything's fine, I've just got a headache, and you are standing in front of the window." Ashley said, not really knowing how she came up with that, but glad she did.

"Maybe, you should lay down a bit..." Ellen said.

"You mother is right darling, you weren't feeling well on the flight, it's just probably taking a toll on you." Richard said, smiling kissing her hand. "Why don't you lay down for a bit."

"I guess I can do that." Ashley nodded, giving Richard a peck on the cheek before walking up the stairs.

Seth sighed shaking his head, he wasn't happy that she made up an excuse but of course she would be to scared to say anything, especially with Richard being right next to her. Richard looked over at him, smug as he can be. Seth thought he was going to make Richard look bad, but that didn't work much to Richard's approval.


	16. A Lot Of Thinking To Do!

_...Later That Day..._

 **-Ashley's Bedroom(Sorenson Home)-**

Ashley had fallen to sleep, she felt some one sit on the bed rubbing her back. Ashley rolled over seeing her husband sitting next to her. "You did good down there." Richard leaned down and kissed her. "Seth is trying to turn your parents against me."

"That's not going to work." Ashley shook her head.

"I know.. especially when you and I are on the same page." Richard smiled, running his hands through her hair. "And it's going to stay that way isn't it?"

"Of course.." Ashley nodded.

"Good.. are you feeling alright?, you were looking a little pale earlier." Richard questioned.

"Yes.. I've just been feeling a little nauseous, that's it." Ashley sat up in her bed.

"You just need to take it easy." Richard said.

"I know.. I will." Ashley nodded. "Are you getting used to the news?" She questioned.

"It's starting to sink in, The more I tell my pal's the more they tell me how being a father is one of the best things that has ever happened to them, I'm starting to realize that being a father might not be such a bad thing." Richard smiled, leaning down to kiss her. It also helped that he knew she wouldn't leave him, especially with this baby on the way, it would be another way to keep her in line, Richard wasn't going to let his child be raised by anyone except him and Ashley knew that.

Ashley smiled "I'm glad, I was worried you'd be angry at me."

Richard shook his head "I could never stay angry at you my love... besides, you were on birth control, you had the implant ... the way I see it, this baby was meant to happen, maybe it was meant to bring us back together, to put us back on the same page."

Ashley smiled and nodded, at least he was getting used to the idea of being a father. But Ashley knew part of the reason he was okay with it was because he knew how much she wanted it, and she wouldn't do anything to ruin her chance to be a mother.

* * *

 **-Rollins Home-**

Susan walked over to the door opening it, she smiled at the tall well built man standing in front of her. "Hello, can I help you?" Susan questioned.

"I'm looking for Seth Rollins.. He told me he'd be here." The man smiled. "I'm Hunter Helmsley.."

"Susan Rollins, I'm Seth's mother.. please come in." Susan smiled, allowing him to enter before shutting the door. "Seth." Susan called out.

"Yeah mom.. Oh hello Mr. Helmsley." Seth smiled.

"Please.. remember, I told you to call me Hunter." He smiled.

"Sorry.. Hunter.. Mom this is my new boss, Hunter Helmsley." Seth nodded.

"Nice to meet you miss." Hunter smiled.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Susan questioned.

"Some ice water would be nice." Hunter smiled.

"Coming right up." Susan smiled walking out.

"So... you told me Richard Martin was in town?." Hunter looked around.

"Yes.. he's visiting his in laws.." Seth sighed.

"I see.. So when are you going to let him in on our dealings?" Hunter questioned.

"Soon... he's going to lose it when he finds out that I'm working with his biggest competitor." Seth smiled. "Together, you and I are going to take down Richard Martin." Seth smirked.

"Finally.. I've got someone who's in the position to help me take him down.. I've waited 10 years for this." Hunter smirked. "You've got the inner workings of the company, with your help we are going to ruin Richard Martin."

"He has no idea, what a big mistake he made making me an enemy... he thinks he is untouchable but he's going to find out.. when you mess with the wrong people no one is untouchable." Seth smirked.

"Besides firing you.. what did he do to piss you off so much?" Hunter questioned.

"He likes to pick on people who are weaker then him... he's controlling, manipulative, and a complete ass hole.. it's about time he finds out what it's like to be pushed around." Seth snarled. "See how he likes it when he isn't in control of anything in his life."

"He hurt someone close to you.. who is it?.. a sister?, a girlfriend? who?" Hunter questioned. "You have to care a lot about this person."

"A friend.. his wife, she's a friend of mine... he doesn't deserve her, he's controlling her, he tracks her every move..she can't do so much as send a text with out him knowing the second she sends it.. he has her followed.. and even if she won't admit it.. he has hurt her... she's to scared to leave him because of what he can do to her.. and her family, well he only has that power because of the money... if he loses everything then he will have nothing to hold over her any more.. and I can get her out of that hell she's living in." Seth shook his head and sighed.

"I've met Ashley, she's a nice girl." Hunter nodded. "He doesn't let her out of his sight to often does he?"

"No.. he doesn't... even when she is, he knows where she is every second of ever day.. he has a tracking device in her phone, not only that but he has it so that he can read her messages, he knows who calls her, who she calls.. he knows everything, she can't so much as go out to lunch with out his permission.. what kind of life is that?" Seth sighed.

"I knew he was a control freak.. I could of never guess how much so.." Hunter nodded. "Makes me hate the man even more."

"So... you see why I want to take him down?" Seth raised a brow.

"Oh I do... and we will take him down, Richard is going to lose everything, including Ashley.. she'll be free of him, we will make sure of that." Hunter nodded.

* * *

 _...A Few Days Later..._

 **-Martin Manor-**

Ashley walked down stairs, hearing a knock on the door Ashley walked over the door opening it with a smile, that quickly faded when she saw Seth standing with a man she knew to be one of Richard's biggest competitors Hunter Helmsley and his wife Stephanie. "Can I help you?" Ashley looked over to the other two, not making eye contact with Seth.

"Come on Ash.. you still can't look at me?.. I'm not standing in direct sun light this time." Seth shook his head.

"We need to speak to Richard... " Hunter said.

"Do you mind if we come in?" Stephanie questioned with a smile.

"Umm.. I-I don't know.. Richard didn't tell me he was having company." Ashley said, not knowing if it was a good idea to let them in.

"Darling who's at the doo-." Richard cut himself off when he saw Seth, Hunter, and Stephanie. "What are you three doing here?" Richard raised a brow.

"We need to talk.." Hunter said. "About the event you planning."

Richard raised a brow, moving his wife to the side taking her hand. He allowed them to enter shutting the door leading them into the living area. He turned around wanting to know what they had to do with the charity event he was planning. "Just what about it?.. what do you have to do with it?"

"You are planning it with a new company Exsen Incorporated?.. Right?" Hunter smirked.

"How did you know?" Richard questioned, nobody knew he was planning it with the company, he was actually trying to take it over, he'd been working with the owner trying to get him to accept his offer, but it was a small up and coming company and the guy wouldn't give it up, but Richard had his ways and he'd get the company if he wanted it.

"I bought the company.. and well you are going to be planning it with me." Hunter smirked. "Looks like we are partners.."

"Nobody knew about that deal.. of course you did Seth... you let him in on that didn't you?" Richard glared at Seth.

"A little paranoid aren't you Richard?" Seth shrugged, before turning his attention to Ashley, who looked away feeling Richard squeeze her hand when he noticed Seth looking at his wife.

"You are going to try to ruin this for me aren't you?" Richard hissed.

"Why would we do such a thing?.. It's for charity I think I can work with you... after all it's all about the children right?" Hunter smirked.

"You aren't big on children are you Richard?.. I mean you don't have any and you are in your 50's already." Stephanie said.

"Yet... soon right darling?" Richard smirked over at Seth, placing his hand on Ashley's stomach rubbing it. "My beautiful wife is expecting our first child.." Richard smiled, kissing Ashley's cheek.

"I'm surprised you have taken the news so well, you weren't that happy when you found out." Seth raised a brow. "What made you change your mind?"

Richard snarled over at him. "That's none of your damn business."

Seth looked over at Ashley, he could see she was uncomfortable. He sighed, he didn't like upsetting Ashley. He could see Richard squeezing Ashley's hand even tighter, looking down at her hand seeing how white it had turned.

"Darling.. you were saying how tired you were.. I think it would be a good idea for you to take a nap." Richard looked to his wife.

Ashley looked up at him and nodded, forcing a slight smile. "Yes.. I think that's a good idea."

Richard,lead her to the stairs. "I'll check on you later... my love." Richard said, leaning down to give her a peck on the lips.

"Alright." Ashley smiled, she went to turn around but he squeezed her hand. "I love you." Ashley said softly, leaning back in to give him a kiss knowing that's what he wanted.

"I love you too darling." Richard smiled, watching his wife walk up the stairs he turned around when he heard the bedroom door shut, walking back over to the group. "You do know why he's helping you right?... Why he's working for you?"

"Because he's a great worker who's former employer didn't appreciate." Hunter shrugged.

"You're right, I didn't appreciate him.. or the fact that he was doing everything in his power to get my wife into bed." Richard hissed.

"Maybe he did, is that why you fired him?" Hunter questioned.

"He wouldn't be alive if I thought he slept with my wife... that's for sure." Richard snarled.

Seth shook his head. "I'm waiting for the day that Ashley gets tired of being treated like shit, by you and leaves you... and she will she will realize she doesn't deserve to be treated the way you do.." Seth said moving closer to him. "You don't deserve a woman like Ashley.. and she deserves someone who is going to treat her with respect, and love.. not as a piece of property."

"I'll treat my wife the way I feel fit, she's mine... and it's none of your damn business." Richard hissed. "Ashley is MY wife, and she's going to stay that way... you and I both know she isn't going anywhere, you aren't going to change anything between us, things are going to stay the way they are.. I'm going to continue to treat her the way I do, she's treated the way she acts, so.. as long as she keeps me happy she'll be happy."

"And if she doesn't?" Seth could feel himself getting angry listing to Richard talk about Ashley like this.

"It's none of your business." Richard shrugged.

"If you'd treat her as a wife, and not a piece of property.. like something you bought... something you own.. maybe you wouldn't have to worry about her leaving you." Seth shook his head.

"She is mine, I guess you could say I own her because I do... she's bought and paid for, I've spent enough money on her." Richard shrugged.

Seth couldn't handle hearing him talk about her like that, he flew at him throwing fists down on Richard. "Don't speak about her like that." Seth yelled.

"Seth.. get off him." Hunter sighed, but didn't move a part of him was happy Seth was kicking his ass.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" Seth yelled, sending another blow to Richard's side.

Ashley heard yelling and decided to peak down stairs she saw Seth onto of Richard, and Hunter doing nothing about it, "Get off him." She yelled, running down the stairs. Ashley ran over to Seth shoving him off of Richard. "What is wrong with you?" She yelled at Seth, leaning down to check on her husband.

"He was asking for it." Seth hissed.

"Are you okay honey?" Ashley ran her hand through his hair. "Why would you do this?" Ashley shook her head.

"I'm find darling." Richard saw the concern on her face. "Really love, I'm fine." Richard said, kissing her lips, softly. Richard goes to stand with the help of Ashley, he doubled over in pain.

"What's wrong with you Seth... you could of really hurt my husband." Ashley spat, turning her attention back to her husband, checking him over. "You could have some cracked ribs, the way you are holding them honey." Ashley shook her head.

"Don't worry about me.." Richard shook his head, looking to the two guards who had run in after hearing to yelling.

"You okay boss?" The men questioned.

"I'm fine now.. could of used you a few minutes ago when this freak was attacking me for no reason." Richard shook his head.

"I had every reason.. the way you were talking about Ashley." Seth spat.

Ashley raised a brow looking to Richard. "Oh you didn't like that I said I loved my wife, and I wasn't going to let you come in and try to take her from me?" Richard shook his head.

"You didn't say that, .. Ashley he said you are his property, he owns you.. you are bought and paid for he's spent so much money on you.. I told you he doesn't see you as a wife Ashley.." Seth sighed. "You deserve so much better." Seth shook his head.

Ashley's mouth dropped open, and looked up at Richard a look of hurt on her face. Richard shook his head caressing her face. "He's lying darling... I'd never say such a thing... You are my wife, I love you more then anything... he wants to take you from me, he will say anything to do that." Richard leaned in and kissed her. "You see what he did to me... he's out of his mind with jealousy, he wants you and he's willing to do anything to have you... this is why I don't like him around you darling, it's not safe obviously if he does this to me, he will do it to anyone even you."

"I'd never hurt Ashley.. unlike you." Seth spat, going to lunge at Richard but being held back by Hunter, and the guards stepping in front of Richard.

"He can't control his anger darling... you see that." Richard shook his head. "He could hurt you.. what about our baby?.. what if he loses his temper and hurts our baby, he doesn't want us to have this baby he's already been trying to put stuff into your head about me and this baby and me not wanting this baby, it's because he doesn't want you to be pregnant with my child." Richard looked up at Seth. "You want this to be your baby don't you?"

"Go to hell." Seth spat.

"Why don't you leave.. you've done enough." Ashley shook her head, placing her hand on her head.

"You should, you've upset my wife enough.. look you are causing her stress and that's not good for our child." Richard hissed. "You go upstairs darling.. rest." Richard kissed her head. "I'll be upstairs in a few." Ashley nodded and walked up stairs and into the bedroom.

"This isn't over... I'm taking you down." Seth spat, before walking out followed by a smirking Hunter and Stephanie.

Richard shook his head. "Make sure they don't step foot in my house ever again you hear me?" Richard hissed at the guards before walking up the steps.

* * *

 **-Martin Manor(Bedroom)-**

Ashley was upstairs, hanging up some of her dresses that had come back from the cleaners. "I thought I told you to rest." Richard said, shutting the door behind him.

"I just wanted to get these hung up." Ashley said softly, shutting the closet door and looking to the ground.

"It could of waited." Richard sighed. "You should do what I tell you." Richard shook his head.

"I know, I'm sorry honey." Ashley said softly, walking over to him. "Your eye looks bad." Ashley said softly.

"I'm fine." Richard sighed. "But Seth Rollins, he's going to rue the day he messed with me... first the son of a bitch goes after my wife then he attacks me, he's going to pay for his actions."

Ashley shook her head. "Why would he say those things?... why would he say you said those things?.. I don't understand why he'd lie about that?"

"Are you saying I'm the one who is telling the lie?" Richard hissed, grabbing her wrist pulling her to him before she had a chance to get away. "You wouldn't be suggesting such a thing?... I know I misunderstood what you said, I had to of right, you would never accuse me of lying would you?" Richard hissed, forcing her back to the wall.

"I just, I-I- ahh.." Ashley cried out when he twisted her wrist. "It came out wrong.. " Ashley cried, shaking her head she bit her lip. "I didn't mean it like that, I know you'd never say such things.." Ashley cried, placing her hand on his chest, her eyes looking up at him pleading.

Richard nodded, adding more of a twist to her wrist causing the tears to start flowing from her eyes. "Now...I will never hear that again?.. Will I?" Richard narrowed his eyes on her. "Because I won't allow my wife to accuse me of such things, and I sure won't allow my wife to second guess me..." Richard hissed, inches from her face.

Ashley shook her head, the pain so much she couldn't get the words out.

He added more pressure to her. "I want to hear the words."

"No.. Never.. Sorry." Ashley cried out, dropping to her knees when he let go of her wrist. Holding her whole arm to her chest, rubbing her wrist crying even harder.

Richard sighed, sitting on the chair in front of her. "Please my love. please stop crying." Richard slid off his chair, putting his arm around her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you I didn't mean to be that rough with you." Richard kissed her on the top of the head.

"Why?...Why does this keep happening?" Ashley cried, into his chest.

"I lose my temper, I'm sorry my love." Richard sighed, shaking his head. "It's Rollins, he does it to me.. think about it.. every time we get into it, and I lose my temper like I did tonight, who is in the middle of it?" Richard sighed.

"Seth.." Ashley said softly, looking up at him as he wiped her tears form her eyes.

"He's the problem... he's got to be dealt with." Richard stood up, helping Ashley to her feet.

"How?" Ashley questioned, worried by what he meant by that.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that." Richard kissed her head. "I'm going take a dip in the pool, are you going to come along?" Richard questioned changing the subject.

Ashley knew what he was doing but didn't want to go against him so she dropped it. "No.. I'm tired I'm going to take a nap.. if that's okay." Ashley bit her lip.

"Of course my love, you rest I'll be up in a bit." Richard said, leading her to the bed pulling back the covers allowing her to climb in the bed before pulling the covers over her, kissing her forehead. "I love you Ashley.. more then anything in this world.. you know that right?"

"I know." Ashley nodded. "I love you too." Ashley said, softly closing her eyes as Richard walked out of the room. Ashley sighed, things were only going to get worse now Ashley knew she couldn't deny it. It was become more and more clear, Ashley needed to think about a way to get out of this marriage, but how? How could she leave Richard, without him taking it out on her parents, and what about her baby? What would he do with her baby? Of course she knew what he'd do, he'd take her baby from her. Ashley had so much on her mind, and she had a lot of thinking to do.


	17. You Didn't Care Richard!

_...Few Days Later..._

 **-The School(Hallway)-**

Seth was standing down the hall, along with Hunter and Stephanie Renee who was walking down the hall saw them. "Hey.. what are you doing here?" Renee questioned.

"We were just dropping off our donation for the school." Seth said, kicking up off the wall. "This is Hunter Helmsley and Stephanie Helmsley.. I work for Hunter now." Seth shrugged.

"I see... Dean told me you worked for another company now." Renee nodded. "Why would you pick this school to donate to?"

"You know why." Seth shook his head.

"Ashley doesn't want to see you." Renee sighed, she couldn't understand why Seth was still going after Ashley.

"No... Richard doesn't want Ashley to see me." Seth sighed.

"So..why are you still here?" Renee questioned.

"We are going to be doing a presentation at the assembly before the end of school today." Seth smirked.

"Presentation for what?" Richard, put an arm around Ashley's shoulder, glaring over at Seth as he did so.

"Oh, well you know I'm always up for helping out the schools... so Seth suggested I make a generous donation." Hunter smirked

"Oh, how wonderful." Richard rolled his eyes.

"So we are going to present it at the assembly today." Stephanie smiled.

"Yes... it will be towards the end of the program so maybe we can sit together." Seth smirked

Richard glared over at Seth, when he made that comment, he then looked down at his phone he sighed, "I've got to take this, " Richard kissed her cheek before walking off.

Renee raised a brow, watching Richard walk off to the other end of the hall. "Is everything okay?... Richard doesn't normally come by twice in a week." Renee said softly

"Everything is fine... Richard was just checking on me." Ashley said softly. "I gave my 2 week notice.."

"What?.. why I thought you love it here?" Renee raised a brow.

"Well, we are going to be really busy the next couple of months, we are looking for a new place." Ashley said softly. "So when we find the perfect place we will be moving everything, and Richard is going to be helping me start my swim wear line." Ashley said softly, she'd always wanted to start one, so Richard finally agreed to help her, only if she worked from home, They were going to find a new place, somewhere away from everyone he didn't want to be around a lot of Nabors. So Richard said once they found a place he'd make sure there was a place on the property for her studio, so she could create her line.

"I see... so does this mean you aren't going to be hanging with me." Renee questioned.

"That's what it means.. he doesn't want her around anyone, he's going to make sure the only one she has to turn to is him." Seth snarled.

Ashley shook her head. "Stop Seth." Ashley sighed.

"You don't want to stop tutoring you are doing it because he doesn't want you to." Seth said. "If it's not true, then tell me say it to my face... make me believe he isn't making you do this."

Ashley sighed, shaking her head "I've got to go.. " Ashley looked down to the ground, and started to walk past him.

"Wait.. you can't even tell me it's not true.. all you have to do is say the word and I'll make sure he can't hurt you." Seth whispered, bringing his hand to caress her face. "I can't stand to see someone I love hurt."

Ashley yanked her arm out of his grasp before walking off and making her way down the hall. Richard meeting her at the end, and taking her hand. Thinking all the while to herself, why he'd say such a thing? Why would he say he loves her?

Seth sighed shaking his head. "Great, now when he really snaps and beats the hell out of her, there will be nobody to hear her scream.. nobody to save her." Seth hit the wall and walked off.

Renee sighed shaking her head.

"He really likes her doesn't he?" Stephanie raised a brow.

"They went to high school together... they go way back." Renee sighed. "I fear Seth may be right, it does seem as if he's trying to keep her from everyone."

"That's exactly what it seems like to me." Stephanie nodded. "Poor girl... she seems so nice, to bad she got mixed up with him."

* * *

 **-Ashley's Office-**

Ashley and Richard made it to her office, Ashley shutting the door once Richard was inside. She bit her lip as she walked over to her desk turning around to face him, leaning against the desk. Richard was angry about Seth being at the school and she could see it written all over his face. He turned to her. "What the hell did he say to you?" Richard hissed. "I saw him grab you." Richard walked over to her standing in front of her.

"Richard please can we not talk about him." Ashley sighed, every time they spoke about Seth, Richard would get so angry, he would get paranoid about it.

"What don't you want to tell me?" Richard hissed,

Ashley swallowed hard, she was to scared to tell him that he told her he loved her. "He just thinks that you are making me quit." Ashley jumped slightly when he banged his hands on the desk. "But I told him he was wrong, we have big plans and we needed time because we were going to be busy." Ashley said softly.

"That's all?" Richard narrowed his eyes on her.

Ashley swallowed hard, biting her lip Richard knew she was keeping something from him. Richard was leaning in over her, Ashley was so scared to tell him, she didn't know how he'd react. "We shouldn't talk about this here." Ashely said softly, looking away from him.

Richard grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her to look at him. "You will tell me NOW." Richard said, his voice being raised.

Ashley whimpered. "He can't stand to see someone he loves hurt." Ashley said, biting her lip, she was so scared he was going to flip out.

He drew his hand back knocking off the things on her desk. "That son of a bitch." He snapped, standing up straight his fists clinching into balls.

"Richard.. please, people are going to hear." Ashley shook her head, biting her lip she didn't want everyone to hear what was going on.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." He hissed, pacing the floor in front of her. "I should go out there right now and beat the hell out of him."

"No please.. don't do that." Ashley shot up off her desk.

Richard turned around, his eyes widened as he shot for her, grabbing her by the shoulders slamming her on the desk. "Why not?... why do you care about him?" He hissed in her face, then the features of his face took a very dark turn. "Do you care about him?... or maybe you love him.."

"Richard.." Ashley shook her head, trying her hardest to not cry, to not make to much noise.

"Is that it?... does my wife love another man?" Richard snarled.

"Why?..why would you think that." Ashley tried to push him off of her, but he only slammed her on the desk again, this time with more force.

"That's it isn't it?... you love him, are you going to leave me for him? is that what is going on are you trying to leave me for that son of a bitch?" Richard snarled, inches from her face. "You think I'm going to let you leave me?.. you think you and that son of a bitch are going to just live happily ever after , along with my child?" Richard brought his hand to her throat, squeezing.

Ashley shook her head, crying as she looked up at him "No." Ashley cried out, her hands clawing at his. "Please.." Ashley shook her head, trying to get him off of her.

"You will NEVER leave me... I'll see you dead before I see you with that man... or anyone else." Richard spat, leaning down into her face.

"I can-t ... please.." Ashley cried, tears streaming down her face.

"You can't what?.. breathe?" Richard hissed. "That's right, without me you won't breathe."

Ashley started to kick desperately at him her hands flying up at him.

"What do you want me to let go?.. you want to breathe?" Richard snarled.

Ashley nodded, tears streaming down her eyes. "Please." Ashley choked out.

Richard let go of her but didn't move from where he was at so Ashley couldn't do anything excpet bring her hands up to her throat, gasping for air. Ashley started to sob even harder. Richard looked down at her. "So... are you going to run and tell your boyfriend?...how horrible I am?, have him save the day?" Richard spat, shoving her back down placing his hand over her chest, not letting her move. "I said you could breath, I didn't tell you to move." he hissed.

"I don't love him.." Ashley cried out. "I love you, only you Richard." Ashley shook her head.

"You don't love him huh?.. then why do you care what happens to him?" Richard snapped.

"I don't care... I just didn't want you to do anything in the school, there are children around." Ashley bit her lip, her back was hurting because she was laying on a stapler. "Can I sit up?" Ashley questioned.

Richard reached down, taking her hand helping her sit up. "Why do you think it's okay for him to tell you he loves you?... why is it not okay for me to be angry about another man loving my wife?" Richard snarled. "How am I supposed to feel about another man confessing his love for my wife?.."

"I didn't say it was Richard.. this is why I didn't want to tell you here." Ashley shook her head, wiping her tears. "I didn't say it was okay Richard, I don't think it's okay... I'm sorry okay it's not like I wanted him to say that... I've told him to stay away, I've told him I'm happy with you that I love you.. what more can I do?" Ashley cried, shaking her head.

"I don't want to hear this pity party." Richard hissed.

"Look, can we talk about this at home?... I'll call and tell the office I'm sick and I need to go home.." Ashley said.

"Fine.. make it quick." He snarled.

Once she was off the phone Ashley went to get off the desk but Richard snarled and shot her a look. "Can I get down." Ashley looked to the ground.

"Lets go." Richard hissed.

* * *

 **-Martin Manor-**

Richard allowed Ashley to walk in first, slamming the door behind her. "Now... are you going to tell me why you constantly stand up for him?.. if you don't have any feelings for him?" Richard hissed.

"I don't... I don't have any feelings for him Richard." Ashley sighed. "How many times do I have to say that?"

"Until I actually believe it." Richard snapped.

"What do I have to do to make you believe it Richard?... I've done everything you've wanted me to do, but still you keep doing this." Ashley spat. "I've given you no reason not to believe me... but you.. you are the one who has given me reasons not to believe you love me." Ashley spat.

Richard looked over at her, not believing she was speaking to him like this. "Excuse me?... what could I of done to make you believe I don't love you?" Richard started to stalk slowly towards her.

"Earlier at the school, I couldn't breathe and you didn't care Richard.. you were the reason I couldn't breathe... you said it yourself Richard you'd rather see me dead then with another man?... You don't say that to someone you love.. Right now I'd believe Seth loves me more then you do." Ashley spat, she didn't want to say all that, but once it started it was like she couldn't control the words that were coming out of her mouth.

Richard lost it, he drew back the backside of his hand meeting with her cheek. "You little bitch." He snapped.

Ashley saw his face contort, she'd never seen this look all the things he'd done to her all the ways he'd hurt her, he'd never hit her in her face. She'd never seen this kind of anger, this kind of rage coming from Richard. She knew she'd messed up she started to back up. "I-I.." Richard lunged for her and she turned around running towards the stairs.

"I'll fucking show you who loves you.." Richard yelled, running after her.

"I'm sorry.." Ashley yelled, throwing her hands in front of her. But Richard didn't hear a word of it, he back handed her again, this time harder, so hard it knocked her to the ground.

"You're going to be sorry alright." Richard leaned down grabbing her by the hair, yanking her up only to back hand her again, but he still had a hold of her hair so when he back handed she didn't move because Richard was holding her by her hair.

Ashley tried shoving him back. "Please.. no." Ashley cried out, he drew back delivering back hand once again, letting go of her letting her hit the ground. "The baby.." Ashley cried out, putting a protective arm in front of her stomach.

"Is it even my baby?... Or is it Seth's?" Richard spat, going to reach down for her.

Ashley saw the look in his eyes, he was not her husband he was a monster she knew she had to get away from him, or he'd hurt her baby or worse. Ashley kicked at him, connecting with his face giving her a chance to get up and run for the stairs, she started up the stairs only to have Richard grab her foot, and drag her down the stairs. "I should fucking kill you." Richard yelled.

"Ahh.." Ashley yelled, turning around to kick him and running up the stairs making it almost all the way up the stairs when Richard grabbed her, yanking her back sending her down the stairs. Ashley landed on the ground at the bottom of the stairs, she curled up into a ball sobbing holding her stomach. "My baby. " Ashley cried out.

Richard looked down at the bottom of the stairs, seeing Ashley curled into a ball crying he shook his head, oh god what did he do? He ran down the stairs. "Oh, god.. darling I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry." Richard he leaned down, running his hand through her hair. "Please forgive me.. please.. it's going to be okay." Richard kissed the top of her head.

"The baby." Was all she kept repeating over and over. Richard picked her up in his arms.

"It's going to be okay.. It's going to be okay.. I swear." Richard carried her to the door, and out knowing he needed to get her to the hospital,he was praying he didn't cause her to lose the baby. If he cost her this baby, he knew it'd cost him her. Ashley would lose it if she lost the baby, she'd leave him for sure. The baby had to be okay, it just had to.

* * *

 **A/N- Oh no, do you think the baby will be okay? Will this be the final wake up call for Ashley? Don't forget to leave a review, so I know what you thought of the chapter.**


	18. Please Come Quick!

**-The Hospital-**

Richard, was pacing the floor in the hospital room. He looked to the door to see the doctor come in, They did tests, and did an ultra sound, the doctor sighed and looked up to Ashley. "I'm sorry Mrs. Martin... but we detect no heart beat, you've lost your baby." The doctor looked down.

Ashley broke into tears, Richard shaking his head, he wrapped his arms around Ashley allowing her to bury her head in his chest, sobbing into his shirt. "It's going to be okay darling." Richard said softly.

After Ashley had calmed down a bit the doctor needed to go over a few options. "We can either, let you try to miscarry the baby, naturally or.. you can have a DNC, "

"I just want it over with." Ashley cried.

"Alright Mrs. Martin, I'll schedule it for the morning, I want to keep you here over night at least, your vitals are not looking to good, your blood pressure is really high, we need it down before we can release you." The doctor said, and explained what a DNC was, he then told her he was going to give her something to help her sleep, and something for the pain, before leaving Ashley and Richard alone.

Richard shut the door behind the doctor, he walked over to Ashley. "I'm so sorry my love." Richard sighed, when Ashley looked away from him, moving her hand away from him when he attempted to take her hand in his. "Please, Ashley.. don't be upset with me." Richard sighed.

Ashley didn't say a word, she simply looked to the wall, rolling over putting her back to him. She didn't want to look at him.

"Ashley.. I know I messed up, please you have to know I never wanted this to happen." Richard shook his head.

Ashley still didn't look at him. "I lost my baby... because of you." Ashley did say though,

Richard sighed. "I'm sorry.. okay I'm sorry... I didn't want to lose my temper that way." Richard moved around to the other side of Ashley, bending down so he was next to her face. "Why couldn't you just listen to me, you knew saying those things would anger me and you still said them." Richard shook his head.

Ashley shook her head, biting her lip. "It didn't warrant me losing my baby." Ashley cried.

Richard ran his hand through her hair. "I'll make it up to you... I swear to you Ashley, I'll make this up to you... I made this mistake, but I swear it will never happen again Ashley." Richard sighed. "I love you so much Ashley, I'll do whatever I have to do to work things out I don't want to lose you Ashley..."

"I lost my baby... why shouldn't you lose me?" Ashley buried her face in the pillow, starting to cry even harder.

Richard clinched his fists, taking a deep breath and letting it out, trying to calm himself he knew he couldn't blow up on her here in the middle of the hospital, it'd look horrible not to mention it'd give Ashley more reason to leave him. Richard got himself calmed down and reached out to rub her back. "I love you Ashley, I know you don't believe it... but I do, more then anything in this world..."

"I don't care." Ashley shook her head.

Richard grabbed her hair, pulling her to him. "I'm trying to be nice here, and you are pissing me off damn it." Richard spat. "Let's get this straight... you wouldn't of lost this baby if you wouldn't of run your damn mouth, you said things you knew were going to piss me off knowing my temper... blame yourself for this you did this to yourself.."

Ashley bit her lip, sinking back slightly, but only as much as Richard would allow her to. "I didn't push myself down the stairs." Ashley said, her voice shaky, turning her head away from him slightly. "I want out Richard.. I don't want this anymore."

Richard slammed her against the bed, his arm over her throat. "You will not leave me Ashley.. do you hear me, I meant what I said... I won't lose you Ashley, I'll never let another man have you.. you are mine, you belong to me.. I OWN YOU.." Richard spat in her face. "You are my property... do you hear me, I decided when you can leave me... and that will be NEVER... I wasn't lying when I said I'd see you dead before I see you with another man.. especially Seth Rollins.."

Ashley looked up at him, her lip quivering, tears in her eyes. "Richard... I don't want this any more.." Ashley still tried to get her point across, but he only added more pressure, making it so she couldn't breathe, she started crying harder, her hand reaching out to touch his face caressing it. "S-sorry." Ashley cried out, Richard pressing his forehead to hers, removing his arm from her throat.

Richard pulled Ashley to his chest, running his hand through her hair. Breathing a sigh of relief, he though he was going to lose her, but he stopped it and he'd continue to do whatever he had to do to make sure Ashley never left him, she was his forever and that was never going to change. "All you have to do, is listen to me Ashley... Listen to me and everything will be okay." Richard pulled, away and kissed her forehead. "I've got some things I've got to take care of... I won't be to far away... so don't think about trying anything do you hear me?"

Ashley nodded. "I won't.." Ashley swallowed hard.

"Good, now I love you... you get some rest and I'll be back." Richard kissed her, before walking out the door.

Ashley watched him walk out of the hospital room, turning back over wrapping her arms around herself, starting to cry once again. She had lost her baby, because of him and she still couldn't leave him, he'd never let her leave.

* * *

 _...The Next Morning..._

Ashley had just been through the DNC, first thing this morning and she was resting, they wanted her to stay over night, because once again, her blood pressure was up. Ashley looked over at the clock seeing it had been over 3 hours since Richard had left, she was surprised he'd left her this long, he hadn't left her more then an hour at a time, she looked over at the door when she heard it open. It was Richard he walked in and over to her. "Hello, my love... How did it go?" Richard questioned.

"You'd know if you had been here." Ashley shook her head.

"Lose the attitude.." Richard snarled, he looked down at his phone and smiled.

Ashley had caught a glimpse of the screen when he leaned over to give her a kiss. "Why are you talking to her?" Ashley moved away from him, seeing Zahra's name on the screen.

"Don't worry about it." Richard shrugged.

"I'm in the hospital, after losing my baby.. because of you and you are off getting your dick sucked again?" Ashley snapped.

Richard snarled, grabbing her face forcing her to look at him. "You lose the fucking attitude Ashley... you know I have needs, this is your fault Ashley... if you wouldn't of pissed me off and caused me to do those things I wouldn't of had to go to Zahra." Richard snapped.

"Just go.. I don't want you here.." Ashley snapped, reaching over to grab her call button but he moved it out of her reach. "Just leave Richard... Don't make me cause a scene." Ashley sighed.

Richard grabbed her by the throat, "You going to cause a scene are you?" Richard hissed. "I swear to you Ashley... I will fucking ruin you and that little boyfriend of yours if you make a fucking sound do you hear me... I am tired of being nice, you will fucking listen to me, you will obey me, and you will not talk back to me damn it." He slammed her to the bed, his hand still around her throat. "You can blame me all you want but you did this to yourself, you made me angry, you made me does those things.. this is all your fault Ashley... you lost the baby because of yourself.. not me."

"Do you even care?" Ashley cried.

"It makes no difference to me... " Richard shrugged.

Ashley shook her head, crying.

Richard sighed. "Look, please stop crying.. please just stop." Richard sighed. "I'm sorry Ashley, I'm so sorry... I'm going to change okay.. I'll show you I can be better.. let me show you Ashley, I'll do whatever I have to.. I'll go to classes if that's what it takes." Richard kissed her forehead.

Ashley nodded, "Please, I'm tired.. I just want to sleep." Ashley cried.

"Fine.." Richard let go of her throat, running his hands through her hair. "I love you.. so much, I'll give you some time to rest, I'll be back in a little while." Richard kissed her lips, turning and walking out the door.

Ashley shook her head, sighing how could he go from blaming her, to telling her how sorry he was and how much he wanted to change? He went back and forth between blaming her and blaming himself, he went from being so angry, so mean, so horrible to being so sweet, so loving, so sorry for everything. Ashley looked over at the phone, her mind turning to Seth, she needed him she needed him so bad. Ashley grabbed the hospital phone and dialed his number.

The phone kept ringing and ringing, it went to voicemail.

"Seth.. It's Ashley." Ashley sighed biting her lip, why was she calling him? It was only going to get her in trouble. "I'm in room 423 at the hospital... I need you, please I don't know what else to do." Ashley said, her voice cracking at the end, she heard something at the door and hung up.

Ashley looked up to see the nurse come in and smile. "Just checking on you.. didn't mean to interrupt you." The nurse smile.

Ashley smiled, and shook her head, leaning back she looked to the clock, oh she wish Seth were here she needed now, she needed to see his face, to hear his voice, she needed to hear this wasn't all her fault, that's what she needed more then anything. The nurse took her vitals and then left the room. "Oh, please Seth.. please come quick." Ashley bit her lip, shaking her head, would he come? She hadn't given him any reason to want to be around her, she took Richard's side over his, she wouldn't blame Seth if he never wanted to speak to her again.


	19. Say The Words!

**-Ashley's Hospital Room-**

Ashely had fallen asleep, looking up when she heard someone walk into the room, hoping it was Seth, sadly it wasn't him, it was Richard. "How are you doing my love?" Richard kissed her forehead. Ashley shrugged and laid back down. "I know you are upset darling... but we will be okay." Richard said, sitting down next to her in a chair.

Ashley shook her head and sighed "I don't want to talk right now Richard.. I'm tired." Ashley said, looking up at him.

"Alright, I understand... do you want me to get you something to eat?... or something to drink?... Tell me and I'll get anything for you?" Richard questioned.

"No, I'm fine... I just want to sleep." Ashley said softly

"Okay my love.. I'll let you sleep, I'll go to the office and take care of a few things, call me if you wake up before I come back, I'll bring you something to eat when I come back." Richard stood up.

"Okay." Ashley said softly.

"I love you." Richard said, leaning down to kiss her.

Ashley simply turned over and pulled the covers over her. Richard clinched his fists he didn't like the fact that she wouldn't say she loved him, he knew she was angry at him, hopefully that was all it was, he didn't like tha she was pushing him away, he didn't like it one bit. Richard shook his head and walked out the door.

* * *

 **-Seth's Apartment-**

Seth sighed walking into his apartment, Hunter and Stephanie along side him, he was about to shut the door, when someone put their foot in it. Seth turned around and saw Dean and Roman. "Hey guys." Seth said, letting them come in. "Dean, Roman.. this is Hunter and Stephanie Helmsley.. This is Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns.. I'm sure you've seen them with Richard Martin.."

"Of course...you two are friends with Seth why would you continue to work for him?" Stephanie question.

"Seth asked us too.. so we can keep an eye on Ashley..." Roman said.

"Speaking of... have you checked on Ashley?." Dean questioned. "I know Richard is at the office now... so she's alone at the hospital.. I know you must of been worried."

"What happened to Ashley?... " Seth raised a brow. "What the hell did that son of a bitch do?" Seth sighed, shaking his head walking over to his phone he had left at home picking it up. "I've got a missed call.." He said and pressed play on his voicemail.

 _"Seth.. It's Ashley. "He could hear her sigh, and pause "I'm in room 423 at the hospital... I need you, please I don't know what else to do." Ashley said, her voice cracking more and more towards the end._

Seth sighed, and put his phone in his pocket. "I've got to go see her.." Seth said, grabbing his keys off the table.

"What if Richard comes back.." Stephanie said.

"I don't care... I'll deal with him myself." Seth spat, heading out the door followed by everyone else.

* * *

 **-Ashley's Hospital Room-**

Ashley turned over when she heard someone walk in the door, she sat up when she saw Seth shut the door. "Seth.." Ashley said, her voice instantly cracking. Seth didn't say a word he just ran right over to her throwing his arms around her. Ashley's arms instantly wrapped around him and she started to sob into his chest.

Seth pulled away and looked at Ashley, running his hand through her hair he let out a sigh. "What happened?" Seth questioned.

"I lost the baby." Ashley looked down at the bed, shaking her head.

"How?.. What happened?... Tell me everything." Seth questioned.

"It started at the school, he wanted to know what you told me... and he wouldn't give up until I told him, I told him what you said about not wanting someone you love to hurt... he freaked out, he was going to find you and hurt you... I begged him not to, and it only made him angrier... he accused me of loving you, of wanting to run off with you... " Ashley bit her lip and shook her head. "He said, he'd never let me leave him.. that he'd .. he'd." Ashley broke down in tears again.

"What'd he say?" Seth questioned.

"He said he'd see me dead before he saw me with another man, especially you." Ashley sighed. "and he started choking me, I couldn't breathe and I begged him, I pleaded with him, and he didn't care, he told me without him I wouldn't breathe.. he finally back off and I had to call up to the office and tell them I was sick so Richard would calm down." Ashley sighed and continued. "When we got home, he started in again... about how I'm always sticking up for you, I told him nothing is going on but he wouldn't let up, he just kept going... and I said something I shouldn't of, I knew it was going to make him angry.."

"What did you say?" Seth raised a brow.

"I told him, that I wasn't sure he loved me, that I believed you loved me more then him at that point... I knew it'd make him angry but I still said it, he got so angry he hit me.. in the face, he's never hit me in my face.. I'd never seen him like that, I tried to run but he caught me.. I tried to apologize, I said I was sorry.. but he didn't care he back handed me again and it knocked me to the ground but he still didn't stop he grabbed me by my hair and he did it again, but he held onto my hair... I tried shoving him back but I couldn't and he hit me again, and I fell again... I tried to plead with him, remind him of the baby but, he didn't care, he even said it was not his baby it was yours... " Ashley sighed, shaking her head.

Seth stood there listening to this, he could feel the anger in him rising he was so pissed he wanted to kill that son of a bitch.

"I knew I had to get away from him, give him time to calm down.. If I could just of gotten him to calm down it'd be okay... he always calms down, but to do that I had to kick him and it only made him more angry.. I tried to make it up the stairs but he grabbed me and threw me down the bed." Ashley shook her head, crying "Richard is right..." Ashley shook her head.

"What are you talking about Ashley?" Seth questioned.

"He was right, he said if I wouldn't of made him angry I wouldn't of lost the baby this is my fault.. and now I've got to deal with it.." Ashley shook her head.

"Deal with what?" Seth sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Richard... after I lost the baby... I blamed him.." Ashley shook her head. "But he blamed me, he said I did it knowing it'd make him angry and he'd do something to hurt me ... so I did it to myself.."

"This isn't your fault." Seth shook his head.

"It is... I tried to tell him I want out.. I didn't want to keep going through this." Ashley shook her head. "He wouldn't have that... he freaked out on me here, he held me down on the bed using his arm over my throat so I couldn't breathe.. in the middle of the hospital he did this and no one came.. no body can help me... he's never going let me leave... He said he's never going to let me leave him, I'm his, he owns me that I'm his property... you were right about him, he doesn't look at me as a wife.. he sees me as his property, nothing more.." Ashley bit her lip, wiping the tears that had fallen. "He made it clear again he'd never let another man have me, he'd rather see me dead then with another man." Ashley shook her head.

"So what are you going to do?.. stay with him so he can hurt you more?" Seth sighed.

"What choice do I have?... he will never let me leave Seth... I'm scared what he'll do if I do." Ashley shook her head.

"I'll help you... I'll do whatever I have to do to help you." Seth took her hand.

"He'll come after you Seth... I can't let him hurt you because of me.." Ashley shook her head.

"I'm not scared of him.. " Seth sighed. "After everything he's done to you.." Seth sighed.

"He's messing with Zahra again too... he said once I get out of here he won't need her any more." Ashley sighed.

Seth shook his head, "Unbelievable... he's out cheating on you while you are in the hospital after losing your baby because of him?" Seth sighed. "Please Ashley.. leave him... he's going to keep hurting you..."

"Not if I listen to him... he said it himself, as long as I listen to him, and obey him.. it will be okay." Ashley said looking away from him. "That's what I'll do... I'll listen to him, and I'll do whatever he says, and it will be okay."

"No it won't... he's going to find something he doesn't like.. it could be something you say.. something you wear, someone you look at.. he'll find a reason to hurt you." Seth sighed. "Please.. you called me for a reason, you know you did."

"You are the only person I wanted to see... I'm sorry I shouldn't of called you.. if Richard finds out you are here." Ashley sighed.

"I will never let him hurt you again Ashley... just give me a chance to help you." Seth sighed, taking her hand in his again. "You know you want my help.. or you wouldn't of called me.. please you know all you have to do is say the words.. and I'll make sure he never hurts you ever again... please Ashley.. just let me help you.. say the words."

Ashley bit her lip, looking up at him she started crying again. "Help Me.." Ashley threw her arms around him, crying.

"I'll help you.. I promise.. he will never hurt you.." Seth wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "I'll protect you.. no matter the cost."

* * *

 **A/N- Finally, she's asked for help. How do you think Richard is going to react? Anyway thanks for reading the chapter hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your feedback so please leave a review!**


	20. He Can't Hurt You Anymore!

**-The Hospital-**

Ashley had asked to talk to the nurse, she told her she wanted to leave to get a doctor to discharge her. The nurse tried to talk her out of it, but Ashley told her she needed to leave, now, that either the doctor discharge her, or she'd leave now. The nurse had a feeling of what was going on when she asked her if she wanted her to call Richard and Ashley freaked out and said no, her husband couldn't find out. The nurse realizing what was going on got the doctor explaining the situation, had her sign some papers saying she was leaving against medical advice, and gave her some things to look out for and some extra instructions to follow.

* * *

 **-Seth's Apartment-**

Seth opened the door, he let Ashley walk in first shutting the door behind her. He leads Ashley over to the couch, having her sit down. Seth heard a knock on the door, he opened it and saw Stephanie and Hunter, Roman standing behind them, with a suitcase.

"We got everything... Stephanie came and helped me grab what she'd need." Roman said, handing over the suitcase to Seth, who placed it by the couch.

"What's that?" Ashley raised a brow.

"We went to your place and grabbed, some clothes, and things you are going to need for the next few days... you are going to want things to cool down before you go back to get the rest of your stuff." Stephanie said.

"Richard isn't going to calm down." Ashley bit her lip.

"Well, either way I'm going to be with you.. every step of the way he's never going to hurt you ever again.. I promise you that." Seth said, walking over to her, and sitting down next to her.

Ashley looked at him, "I don't know how i'd do this without you, I don't think I'm strong enough." Ashley said, before putting her head on his shoulder.

Seth put his arm around her shoulder, rubbing. He meant every word he said to her, he'd never let Richard harm her again.

Roman got a phone call and stepped away to answer it, a few seconds later he walked back out. "That was Ambrose... Richard is leaving the office now." Roman said, putting his phone into his pocket.

"He's going to know I'm gone... he's going to know it was you that helped me." Ashley sighed.

"I can handle him, don't worry." Seth said.

* * *

 **-The Hospital(Ashley Old Hospital Room)-**

Richard walked in the hospital room, seeing it was empty he turned to the nurse who was behind him. "Where is my wife?" Richard questioned.

"She checked herself out." The nurse said.

"Who was with her?" Richard questioned.

The nurse knew what was going on, having talked to Ashley "I'm not sure, I didn't get a good look at whoever it was." The nurse shrugged and walked off.

Richard stepped outside the room finding another nurse. "My wife, Ashley Martin... did you see who she left with?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah, a younger guy.. around her age he had dark hair, but like a blonde patch in the front." The other nurse said.

"Thanks." Richard turned and walked away, he should of known, Seth had gotten to her he had turned Ashley against him, Richard had to find her, he had to make sure he got to Ashley before he got into her head too much and Richard lost her forever.

* * *

 **-Seth's Apartment-**

Ashley walked out of the bathroom, after taking a shower everyone was still their, except Roman, he had left to take care of something for Seth. Seth's mouth dropped open when he saw Ashley's face, she had a dark mark under her eye, and another mark on the side of her cheek. "Your face." Seth shook his head.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Ashley said softly.

"How did we not see that before?..." Seth raised a brow.

"Richard made me put make-up on, so nobody would know what happened." Ashley bit her lip.

Seth shook his head, he wanted to beat Richard. "That is something that will never happen again.." Seth swore.

They heard another knock on the door. "Who is it?" Seth yelled.

"You know who it is Rollins... I know my wife's in there." Richard said.

Ashley looked over to Seth, her eyes wide, she wrapped her arms around herself, in attempt to stop her body from trembling, to no avail.

"Go away." Seth yelled.

"Not until I talk to my wife." Richard argued.

Ashely bit her lip, looking over to Seth a look of concern in her eyes. Seth walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be okay.. I'm not leaving your side." Seth whispered, and Ashley nodded taking a deep breath.

Hunter walked over to the door, looking back to Seth who nodded, then he opened the door. Richard walked past Hunter seeing Seth standing next to his wife, his hand on her shoulder. Richard found it hard to hind his dislike for the sight. "You left the hospital.. " Richard said, he started to step towards her but, Seth stepped in front of her. Richard bit the inside of his cheek. "Darling... I think we have some things we need to talk over, let me get you home and we can work everything out." Richard said, and held his hand out for her to take.

Ashley bit her lip, she couldn't help but reach out to hold onto Seth's arm. It was the only thing keeping her on her feet. "I-I don't think that's a good idea Richard." Ashley said softly.

"You should be resting... just let me take you home.. where you belong." Richard said, trying to keep his cool, but finding it really hard watching his wife cling to another man.

"Richard, I told you at the hospital ... but you wouldn't listen." Ashley sighed. "I w-want out." Ashley said, her grip on Seth's arm tightening.

Richard look at her his jaw clinched, his eye brows dropped. "You don't mean that Ashley." Richard said through clinched teeth.

"I do mean it Richard... I can't live like this any more." Ashley said softly.

"Ashley... you don't have any idea what a huge mistake you are making." Richard hissed. "I'm trying to be nice, I'm trying to be reasonable because I know you are upset... but you are starting to work my nerves woman." Richard spat.

Seth hearing enough walked over to the door, opening it. "You can leave now... I want you out of my place." Seth said.

"I'm not leaving without my wife.." Richard snarled.

"Yes.. you are." Seth said, his voice becoming raised.

Richard sighed, turning to go to the door but in and instant he was in front of Ashley, grabbing her arm. "Ashley, you need to come home with me.. I'm not allowing this to happen ...let's go." Richard pulling her towards the door.

"Richard stop." Ashley yelled

Seth sprints towards the two of them, grabbing Richard "Get your hands off of her." Seth yelled.

Richard let go of Ashley and drew back elbowing Seth in the face, causing him to drop. "This is my wife, I'll do with her as I please." He yelled going to grab Ashley arm but she moved and he caught ahold of her hair, it being the only thing he had dragged her to the door. Hunter stepped in front of him punching Richard sending him to the ground, taking Ashley with him.

Ashley got away from him, crawling over to Seth, who instantly threw his arms around her. Shielding her from Richard.

Hunter grabbed Richard off the ground throwing him out the door, shutting it and locking it. Seth looked down at Ashley who was sobbing. "It's okay.. I'm here, I'm here." Seth allowed her to bury her face in his chest.

"This isn't over.. she's mine damn it." Richard yelled, beating on the door. "You are going to pay for this Rollins... I'll get her back...you can't keep her from me forever, ." Richard yelled. "Ashley... you know this isn't right, you know you don't belong in there, you belong to me Ashley, damn it your mine."

"Go away Richard... or would you like me to call the police, do you want to be on the front page in the morning?" Hunter yelled.

"Rollins.. you just made this biggest mistake of your life, you're a dead man Rollins you hear me." Richard yelled, before finally walking away.

Ashley shake her head looking up at Seth. "He's never going to let me go, he's never going to leave me alone." Ashley cried.

"He's not going to win...I'm not going to let him hurt you again Ashley..." Seth said. "I promise, he's never going to hurt you like that again." Seth said, running his hands through her hair, helping her off the ground.

"You made the first step... that's the hardest part." Stephanie said. "Don't worry... not only Seth is going to help you, but we are here too and we will do whatever we have to do to help you." she added.

"Oh god, my parents.." Ashley shook her head. "He's going to take their home from them."

"I've taken care of that." Hunter stated.

"What?" Ashley raised a brow.

"Seth told me everything, I had someone look into the papers on the house, your father signed over the papers to Richard so he could pay it off ... it would look better if it was paid off by the owner is what he told you let me guess." Hunter said, Ashley nodded. "It doesn't matter who pays it off, I've paid off my parents mortgage... but when he had your father sign, he didn't think about the fact that your father had signed over power of attorney for all legal and medical ... so it wasn't legal.. he needed your signature also, because you are power of attorney.. so it wasn't legal... so technically it is still your parents home... I've already got my lawyer alerted so if anything happens they will take care of it."

"How did you know all of this." Ashley shook her head. "About the power of attorney?"

"I figured, and then Seth was talking to your parents and they said it was true, you were his power of attorney because of all the medical problems he's had, he wanted to make sure everything was take care of in case he wasn't able to make decisions, he knew how quickly his condition can change." Hunter said. "Richard made a mistake, and it is going to be his undoing, he can't take your parents house from them, he can't hold that over your head any more."

Ashley breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, at least I don't have to worry about my cancer stricken father being kicked out of his house." Ashley sighed.

"See, he can't hold that over you... he has no power over you Ashley.. he can't hurt you any more." Seth said,

Ashley nodded. "That won't stop Richard... you heard him, I told you what he said." Ashley sighed. "He said he'd see me dead, before he sees me with another man... I'm scared Seth, I'm scared he means it."

"He's trying to scare you... that's what he's been doing this whole time, he's using your fear to control you." Seth sighed, "But not anymore, I won't let him."

* * *

 **A/N- She finally left him, do you think this is the last we have seen of Richard? Anyway thanks for the reviews, hope you all enjoyed this chapter please leave a review I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter!**


	21. Whatever It Takes!

_...Next Morning..._

 **-Seth's Apartment-**

Ashley walked out of the bedroom, Seth had told her she could sleep in his room, and he'd sleep on the couch. Ashley smiled slightly as she saw Seth on the couch, he must of heard her because he sat up, looking behind him, he saw her. "Good morning." Seth smiled.

"Morning." Ashley smiled, biting her lip.

"How did you sleep?" Seth questioned, throwing the covers off him standing up.

Ashley looked to the ground nodding when he stands realizing he was in his boxers and no shirt. "Pretty good." Ashley said softly.

Seth realizing he wasn't fully clothed laughed and walked to the bedroom, grabbing some clothes and throwing them on. "Better?" Seth smiled.

"Yeah." Ashley smiled slightly then it disappeared when she looked down at her phone.

"How many times has he called?" Seth questioned.

"15.." Ashley sighed.

"Well today.. I think we should go out, and get you a new phone... one he can't track your every move with." Seth said.

Ashley nodded "That might be a good idea."

There was a knock on the door, Seth walked over to it and opening it, he smiled at Renee stepping to the side allowing her to enter. Renee walked over to Ashley giving her a hug. "Dean told me what happened... I'm so sorry honey." Renee said softly.

Ashley nodded. "I'm just sad it took me losing my baby before I realized Richard would never change." Ashley said, turning to Seth. "I don't think I could of left with out Seth, "

Seth smiled, "I'll go grab something to eat, for us and let you girls talk." Seth said, grabbing his jacket. "Lock the door... incase he shows up." Seth said.

Ashley nodded, and followed Seth to the door, locking it behind him. Ashley then turned back around to Renee. "So... how are you feeling?" Renee questioned.

"Physically I'm fine.. I guess." Ashley sighed.

"Emotionally?" Renee raised a brow.

"I'm a mess." Ashley sighed. "I lost my baby, my marriage is over, and on top of that I've got nothing to my name, not even a job... I let Richard keep me in such a bubble."

"Why don't you just go back to school?... and work at the school part time, we are looking for teachers assistant.. for my class actually, it's only part time but you can go to school at the same time.. didn't you tell me you were only a few credits away from having your teaching license when you got married?" Renee questioned.

"Well, yeah.. " Ashley nodded.

"You said you always wanted to be a teacher, you love children... this is your chance, it will be a fresh start ... you can start over without Richard in your life." Renee smiled. "You have summers off... so you can work on your swimsuit line too.." Renee added.

"I'll think about it." Ashley smiled.

"Great.." Renee smiled.

Renee and Ashley sat on the couch, talking for a while when Seth came back, he had forgot his key and had to knock. Ashley stood up off the couch and walked over to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw it was Seth so she opened it then moved to the side to allow him to enter.

"Well, I should get going... but Seth you should talk her into taking the job at the school as a teachers assistant." Renee said. "She said she'd think about it.. but I think it would help if you talked her into it." Renee smiled, and hugged Ashley before walking out the door.

"Teachers assistant?" Seth raised a brow.

"Yeah... they are looking for a teachers assistant in Renee's class and Renee wants me to apply.. it's only part time so she said I'll have time to go back to school and finish the credits for my teaching license." Ashley said softly.

"I think it's a wonderful Idea." Seth smiled. "You love kids... I didn't know you were in school to become a teacher."

"Yeah.. I only had a few credits left, then I married Richard and he didn't think I needed to continue to go, he didn't want his wife working... he said it would look bad on him if his wife had to work.. even though I wanted to." Ashley sighed.

"Well, I say go for it... you and Renee are good friends... I know you will work well together, you obviously have a passion for teaching." Seth said.

Ashley nodded. "I just think it'd be easier to go back to Iowa..."

"And be away from Richard." Seth added.

"Yes... If I go back to Iowa, then maybe it will make Richard move on... knowing I'm not in the same city as him... even though New York is huge... It's not big enough to stop Richard from showing up where ever I am." Ashley sighed, and shook her head.

"Do you think he won't follow you to Iowa?" Seth said. "At least if you are here I can protect you."

"I don't know." Ashley sighed.

"Just give it some thought..." Seth said.

"Fine.. I'll give it some thought." Ashley said, with a slight smile.

* * *

 _...Few Days Later..._

 **-Seth's Apartment-**

Ashley walked into the living room, she saw Seth at his couch, going over some paper work. Seth looked up when he heard her walk into the room. "Hey.." Seth smiled. "Dean told me, you told Renee that you would stay.." Seth smiled.

"Yeah.. we were talking last night before I went to bed, and I told her I'd give it a shot here." Ashley smiled.

"Well, I'm happy." Seth said, standing up from the couch. "So... I was wondering, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing." Ashley said

"Well, we have a charity event tonight... I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" Seth questioned.

Ashley bit her lip. "The event that Richard is planning also?"

"Yes... but Dean told me Richard wasn't going to go, he didn't want to explain why you weren't there with him." Seth shrugged.

Ashley nodded, sounded like Richard. "I guess.. sure why not." Ashley smiled.

"Great, I'll let Hunter know to add you to the list." Seth smiled.

"I've got to go to the house, and get some of my things." Ashley said softly.

"I'll come with you." Seth offered.

"That's not a good idea.." Ashley sighed.

"I'm not letting you go there by yourself." Seth shook his head.

"Richard will freak out if you show up with me, he's already pissed about me staying here." Ashley sighed.

"Then I'll have one of Hunters body guards go with you.." Seth sighed.

"I will be fine.." Ashley sighed.

"Either it's one of Hunters men.. or it's me." Seth stated.

"Fine, I'll take one of Hunters men." Ashley sighed.

"Alright.. I'll set it up with Hunter." Seth nodded.

* * *

 **-Martin Manor-**

Ashley walked into the house, Richard was still at work so she had hoped she'd be able to get her things without a big fight with Richard. Ashley looked over to the two men Hunter had sent with her, "I'll go pack some things, but I need you to take out my dresses to the car." Ashley said, and the men nodded, and followed Ashley to the bedroom.

* * *

 **-Bedroom-**

Ashley walked into the bedroom, she saw everything was the same, Ashley went into her closet and grabbed her good dresses out, putting them into her dress bag, and handing them to one of the men, before packing a few more things into 2 suitcases. She got some more jeans, and pants, and some shirts along with bra's and panties everything she'd need. The other man took the suitcases down the stairs. Ashley following.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

Ashley walked down the stairs, the guy carrying the suitcases in front of her, she sighed when she saw Richard walk through the door. The man in front of her stepped off the stairs and put the suitcases on the ground, standing guard. "What's going on here?" Richard hissed.

"I needed to grab my things Richard." Ashley sighed, shaking her head.

"You can't still be serious about this." Richard sighed. "Darling... just have these two men leave and we can work this out."

"Richard.." Ashley sighed. "There is nothing to work out."

"Yes we do.." Richard sighed, shaking his head trying to keep his temper in check. "We are married.. I'm not going to give up on you."

"Richard, I told you.. I'm filing for divorce." Ashley sighed.

"NO.." Richard snarled. "I told you.. there will be no divorce." Richard hissed.

"Let's go.. I told Rollins we'd get you back with-in the hour." One of the men said, grabbing the suitcases. The other stepping next to her.

"Rollins... I was wondering why he wasn't by your side.." Richard hissed. "Is he too much of a cowered to face the man who's wife he's trying to take."

"Richard.. nothing is going on between me and Seth.. " Ashley sighed. "I've got to go."

"Please Darling.. please don't do this." Richard shook his head.

"I'm sorry... I can't do this any more." Ashley said, following the two men out the door.

Richard grabbed the lamp on the table, throwing it across the room. He wasn't going to let her go, she was his, his wife, she was going to stay that way, he'd never allow Ashley to divorce him, no matter what he had to do, Ashley was not going to leave him, he'd get her back whatever it took.


	22. I've Got To Find Her!

_...Later That Night..._

 **-Seth's Apartment-**

Seth was finishing checking himself out in the mirror making sure his suit looked okay. He hated these things, but it was important to Hunter that Seth be there, at least Ashley would be with him, so he'd have someone to talk to. Seth looked to the doorway, to see Ashley walk out, looking stunning in a black off the shoulder long sleeve bodycon dress with a sweetheart neckline, her hair was up in a tight bun. "Wow.." Seth smiled, looking her up and down.

"Too much?" Ashley raised a brow.

"No.. not at all, you look amazing." Seth smiled, walking over to her offering his arm to her. "You ready?"

"Yep.." Ashley smiled, hooking arms with Seth.

Seth smiled, and lead Ashley to the door, shutting it behind them.

* * *

 **-Charity Event-**

Seth and Ashley walked in, they made their way over to Hunter and Stephanie. "Glad you could make it Ashley." Stephanie smiled.

"Seth convinced me." Ashley smiled.

"Good thing he did." Hunter nodded, he looked to the side and his eyes got wide and he shook his head.

Seth raised a brow, and turned to face the direction Hunter was looking in, he sighed and shook his head as he saw Richard walk in the door, and start towards them. "Ash... " Seth sighed.

Ashley turned around and saw the same thing, she felt her heart drop to her stomach, "You said he wasn't coming." Ashley in almost a panic.

"He wasn't supposed to.. he must of found out you were going to be here." Seth sighed, and felt Ashley's grip on his arm tighten.

"Wow... we aren't even divorced and you are out on the town with another man?... do you have any idea how this is making you look darling?" Richard hissed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ashley bit her lip and shook her head, "Don't do this here Richard." Ashley sighed.

"I'm not the one doing anything... I'm not stepping out on my marriage." Richard snarled.

"Do I really need to remind you... you stepped out on Ashley twice." Seth hissed.

"You stay the hell out of this Rollins... this is between my wife and I." Richard snarled. "You hear that MY wife.. and that's not changing." he added.

"We will see about that... " Seth rolled his eyes.

"Don't get to comfortable with my wife Seth... she's going to be back where she belongs before long...you are going to rue the day you inserted yourself into my life, and tried to take my wife." Richard hissed, before walking off, his guards walking behind him.

Ashley sighed, and shook her head. "I knew I shouldn't of come tonight." Ashley bit her lip. "He's going to come after you Seth.. who knows what he's going to do, I know Richard plays dirty.. he's done some pretty low down things, I'm scared what he's going to do to you Seth."

"I can handle him, don't worry about me." Seth shook his head. "I have a feeling his bark is bigger then his bite." Seth said, at least he hoped.

Ashley shook her head, and sighed. She wasn't to sure about that, Richard was a very dangerous man, and he had a way of getting what he wanted, no matter what he had to do.

* * *

 **-Ladies Room-**

Ashley was in the restroom, fixing her make-up and doing a quick hair check, she heard something in one of the stalls and shrugged it off, she looked down for a second when she looked back in the mirror there was a man behind her, Ashley's eyes got big and she attempted to scream, but her mouth was covered with a rage, she tried to fight, tried to struggle, kick, clawing at him, and screaming all she could do, but the more she struggled the worse it got, she was getting lite headed and before she knew it, everything faded to black.

* * *

 **-Charity Event-**

Seth looked around, and noticed he didn't see Ashley coming back yet, he looked at his watch it'd been over 10 minutes and he was getting worried so he went to go check on Ashley.

* * *

 **-Ladies Room-**

Seth stood on the other side of the door, "Ashley.. you in there?" Seth yelled. There was no answer, he yelled again still no answer. Seth didn't have a good feeling about it, and covered his eyes walking in. "Ashley?" Seth called once inside.

He didn't hear any yells from other women so he opened his eyes, he looked on the ground and noticed Ashley's clutch purse on the ground a few things fallen out of it, and her phone on the other side of the room, the battery out. He shook his head and ran out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **-Charity Event-**

Seth ran to Hunter. "Something's wrong.." Seth said, out of breath. "Come with me." Seth grabbed Hunter's arm, Stephanie following the two men wondering what was going on.

* * *

 **-Ladies' Room-**

Seth ran into the restroom, followed by Hunter and Stephanie "That's purse is Ashley's and that's her phone." Seth said shaking his head.

"We need to call the cops." Stephanie said.

"I'm going to find Richard." Seth said, storming out of the room, followed again by Stephanie and Hunter.

* * *

 **-Charity Event-**

Seth found Richard and ran over to him. "Where is Ashley?" Seth snarled, grabbing Richard by the collar.

"What are you talking about?... " Richard shoved Seth off of him.

"Something's happened to her, her purse is sprawled out on the floor, and her phone is cracked on the floor, what did you do to her?" Seth hissed, going for Richard again, but Hunter grabbed him.

"What's going on sir?" A cop, who was working security asked walking over seeing the commotion.

"He did something to my friend.. " Seth hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Richard sighed. "I've been talking to this man for almost 30 minutes." Richard sighed.

"Sir, what tell me what you are talking about." The cop raised a brow.

"I went to check on my friend, and her purse was on the ground, and so was her phone, broken on the ground, there is a definite sign of a struggle... he did something to her." Seth snarled.

"I didn't do a thing to Ashley... how could I?... I've been here the whole time... I have the chairman of this charity event as a witness.. not to mention my two body guards." Richard shook his head.

"He's right.. he's been talking to me for almost 30 minutes... " The chairman said.

"See, maybe you are the one who did something to her." Richard hissed.

"I'm not the one who has a history of hurting Ashley." Seth snapped.

"Okay... everyone to their corners... I'm calling in back-up.." The cop sighed. "You folks on that side of the room,... you folks on the other side of the room... I'm going to check out the scene, ." The cop said, and took out his walky-talky as he walked off.

"If you harm a hair on Ashley's head Richard... you are a dead man." Seth snarled.

"I'd never harm Ashley.. she's my wife." Richard hissed, the chairman and his guards dragging him off in the other direction.

"He did something to her... I know he did." Seth sighed, shaking his head. "He has plenty of people that could of done that for him... he's got her, and I know it... I've got to find her, before he does god knows what to her." Seth shook his head, worried out of his mind over what could happen to Ashley, when Richard got his hands on her.

* * *

 **A/N- Uh-Oh, what are your thoughts on this situation? Please leave a review, I'd love to know your thoughts on this whole chapter!**


	23. Make It Through The Night!

**-Unknown-**

Ashley comes to, she didn't know how long she'd been out this time, she woke up in the back of a van and tried to jump out while it was still moving but a man who was in the back, had hit her knocking her down on the floor of the van, next thing she knew he was injecting something into her neck and she was out again. Ashley looked around she didn't notice anything familiar about this place. She saw she was in some kind of room, a bedroom she was on a bed, she placed her hand to her head which was pounding she slowly stood up off the bed, going over to the door and trying it of course it was locked.

"Damn.." She sighed, going over to the mirror looking at her face, she had a huge gash on her head, from fighting the man in the back of the van. She heard the door handle jiggle and turned to face the door. "Who are you?" She questioned the man who walked in the door.

"None of your business." The man said.

"Why am I here?" Ashley questioned, stepping back as the man stepped closer to her.

"Because I had him bring you where you belong." She heard a voice behind him, her heart dropped, and she swallowed hard hearing his voice, it was Richard. "With me of course.." Richard stepped in front of the man.

Ashley's eyes widened and she backed up.

Richard eyed her up and down, noticing the gash on her head. "What is this mark on my wife's face?" Richard snarled over at the man.

"It wasn't me.. it was Buck.. he was in the back with her, she came to and tried to get away." The man said, stepping away from Richard.

"You have him, in my office.." He snarled, the man nodding and walking out the door.

"I'm sorry that man hurt you my love." Richard said, stepping closer to her causing Ashley to move away from him, until she hit the table. "That looks bad, I'll get you some ice for that." Richard said, in front of her reaching out to touch her face, causing her to flinch.

"Why are you doing this?" Ashley moved, her face away from his touch.

"Because, I told you I wasn't going to let anything come between us darling." Richard, puts his hands on her waist. "I've missed you, now give your husband a kiss." Richard leaned in, trying to kiss her, but she pushes him away.

Richard's eyes grow wide, and he back hands her the force spinning her around and landing her on the table she was standing in front of. Richard reaches down and grabs her hair. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He hissed.

"Let me go Richard... it's over, you already know that." Ashley cried out, struggling against him.

"NEVER.." Richard snarled. "You belong to me.. I will NEVER let you go." He snapped.

Ashley bit her lip, tears falling from her eyes. "Please Richard.." Ashley whimpered, still trying with all her might to get away from him.

"I can't do it Ashley, I can't let you go... I won't allow it to happen." Richard hissed, pulling her towards the bed, shoving her down. "You need to just relax okay... you are going to make me have to hurt you.." Richard placed a hand over her throat, but didn't squeeze it was just to let her know he was capable of hurting her.

Ashley bit her lip, whimpering as she looked up at him. "Please don't.." Ashley shook her head.

"Then relax.. calm down Ashley." Richard sighed, letting go of her throat, and grabbed her up by her wrists, pulling her to him once her body hit his, he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want to hurt you... I just want my wife to stop fighting me."

Ashley swallowed hard, realizing she was trapped he wasn't going to let her go he had her god knows where, by herself no one to help her. Ashley knew what she had to do, she had to go along with him, let Richard believe he was having his way, that he'd gotten her back it was the only way she'd be able to make sure Richard didn't hurt her, he'd proven before he was capable of causing a lot of pain for her, she'd lost her baby because of him, not only that Richard had said it before, he'd see her dead before he saw her with another man. What if he meant it? she had seen him do some pretty horrible things to others in the past who's to say he wouldn't do them to her, or worse? Yes Ashley was going to play along, it would buy her some time until she could find a way out, and Seth, she knew Seth was going to be looking for her, and he'd find a way to help her, he told her he'd protect her so she had to keep the faith that Seth would come through for her, he had before he'd do it again, at least she hoped.

"O-okay.." Ashley whispered, biting her lip she looked up to him. "I'll stop fighting."

Richard smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "Wonderful, now... give me a kiss." He said, and Ashley followed his direction and leaned in and kissed him, the kiss starting out soft quickly turned rough and possessive. Once he finally allowed her to pull away, he let go of her stepping back, and back handing her sending her to the ground.

Ashley looked up at him, bringing her hand to her stinging cheek. "I-I did what you said." She whimpered.

Richard reached down, taking her hand helping her off the floor running his finger over her cheek which was now red. "I know darling." Richard nodded. "That was for trying to leave me... you didn't actually think I was just going to let you get away with that did you darling?, I mean you should know me better then that... You're lucky that's all you got to be honest, I was so angry with you when you left me, I could of killed you." Richard traced her jawline with his finger before bringing his hand to her throat once again.

"I'm sorry Richard." Ashley whispered, tears coming to her eyes again.

"And of all people you decide to run too.. Seth Rollins?" Richard hissed, squeezing on her throat.

Ashley gasped, her hands flying to his chest. "Richard.. Please." Ashley cried out.

"You left me for Seth Rollins..." Richard snarled, slamming her to the bed, hovering over her. "You left me for another man... After everything I've done for you, you have the nerve to leave me, I gave you everything a woman could possibly want, and more." Richard hissed, adding more pressure as he went on, he had told himself he'd stay calm, but once he got started and got to thinking about his wife with another man he couldn't keep calm.

Ashley tried to push him off her but he wasn't having it, and grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head.

"You let another man touch you.. you let Seth Rollins touch you didn't you?" Richard snarled, applying full pressure. "Didn't you?" He yelled.

"N-no.." Ashley choked out, tears streaming down her face. "I-I D-didn't."

"You didn't?" Richard hissed. "Why should I believe you?... you told me you didn't care for him.. and you do.. you told me you would never leave me and what did you do?, you left me.." Richard yelled.

Ashley was getting light headed, she was seeing white spots in front of her eyes, as she tried to fight for the oxygen that was being cut off by Richard. Suddenly Richard let go of her, stepping back he watched her hands fly to her throat as she tried to sit up fighting for air. "I didn't.. he didn't touch me.." Ashley cried out, as Richard grabbed her up by her hair. "I swear.. Please Richard.." Ashley said, trying to make him believe her. "You said you wouldn't hurt me... "

"You hurt me.. more then I could of ever hurt you." Richard snarled.

Ashley cried out when he tightened the grip on her hair. "Please.. I'm sorry Richard... I'm sorry." Ashley cried, bringing her hand to caress his cheek, trying to calm him she knew she had to play the devoted wife part, if she wanted to make it out of this. "Please... let's start over, forget this ever happen.. please Richard.." Ashley brought Richards head towards her. "I love you.." Ashley brought her lips to his, praying he'd ease up on her, which he did as he let go of her hair, bringing his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Richard finally pulled away, and reached out to caress her face. "You want me to forget this, and pretend like this ever happened?... You want me to forget you left me?..For another man?" Richard raised a brow. "I don't know if I can do that... do you have any idea how much you hurt me?"

"I'm sorry honey... I wish I could take it all back." Ashley, trying her hardest to come up with something he'd believe, hoping he wouldn't continue his attack on her. "But I can't.. but I'll show you, you can trust me ... and I deserve to be your wife... please Richard please give me another chance.. give me another chance to be a good wife." Ashley said, her eyes pleading with him.

Richard growled, letting out a sigh. "I don't know."

"Please Richard.. I love you.. you have to know that." Ashley put her arms around him, placing her head on his chest. "I Love you.. can't we forget about it?..all of it?"

Richard pulled away from her, cupping her face in his palms, before bringing his lips to hers. "I love you...I'll try my best, I want us to be happy darling." Richard sighed.

"We can be.. we will be Richard." Ashley said softly, at least she was safe for now.

"Now.. you go take a shower get yourself cleaned up." Richard kissed her forehead. "I've got some business to take care of downstairs."

"Alright." Ashley nodded, turning to walk away but Richard grabbed her hand. Ashley leaned in and kissed him, knowing that was what he wanted.

"I love you." Richard said.

"I love you too." Ashley said softly.

"I've got something for you to sleep in, it's waiting for you in the restroom.." Richard, ran his hand over her cheek. "I expect you to be waiting for me when I return.. oh and don't bother trying to leave... I've got this place heavily guarded." Richard kissed, her once more quickly before walking out the door, Ashley could hear Richard lock it behind him.

* * *

 **-Restroom-**

Ashley walked into the restroom, and saw the sexy BabyDoll laying on the counter she sighed, of course he'd want her in something like this, she knew just what she had in store for her tonight, she just hoped she wouldn't have to vomit when he put his body on top of hers, of course she was going to have to sleep with him, what was she thinking?

* * *

 **-Seth's Apartment-**

Seth walked in throwing his jacket across the room. "Damn it.. I know he has her and they aren't doing anything about it." Seth hissed.

"There isn't much they can do right now.. he has an alibi." Stephanie sighed, walking in front of Hunter, who shut the door behind him.

"I hate to say it... but the police aren't going to be much help too us.. we are going to have to find her ourselves." Hunter sighed.

"I know.. I'm going to call, Roman and Dean.. maybe they can help.. hopefully they can." Seth shook his head. "God knows what he's doing to her right now... I just pray she's able to hold on.. until I can get to her."

"She's a strong woman.. she's a smart woman." Stephanie said softly. "You have to believe she's doing what she has to do to make it through."

"I know... I'm just so worried for her." Seth sighed. "I've just got to find her, I've got to find a way to get to her."

* * *

 **-Richard's Hideout-**

Ashley bit her lip, looking at Richard as he rolled off of her, he was breathing heavily. Ashley had such a hard time, pretending she liked what was happening to her. Every time he would thrust himself into her body, every time he'd tell her he loved her, and every time he'd kiss her she found herself wanting to throw up, wanting to scream for him to get off her, but she couldn't she had to play the part, she had to let him think he'd won, that he had her back.

Richard grabbed Ashley pulling her closer to him, his arms wrapping around her. "That was amazing wasn't it darling?" Richard nuzzled her neck.

"Yes sweetheart.. it was." Ashley said, forcing a smile looking over at him.

"I've got you back now.." Richard's arms wrapped around her tighter, as he leaned in and kissed her. "and I'm never letting you go my love.. NEVER."

Ashley looked at Richard, and forced a small soft smiled, and nodded, she was praying she wouldn't have to endure this for to long, she prayed Seth would find her, he had too. Seth always came through for her, he'd do it this time too, she knew it, she closed her eyes pretending it was Seth's arms around her not Richard's, that's the only way she was going to get through this night.


	24. Richard's Going To Pay!

_..The Next Morning.._

 **-Richard's Hideout-**

Ashley started to move around, she felt Richard's arms wrap around her tighter. "Where do you think you're going?" Richard growled.

"No where.." Ashley said softly, looking up at him not moving a muscle.

"Then why were you trying to get up?" Richard hissed.

"I wasn't... I just had to move my foot was asleep." Ashley bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

Richard nodded, and reached out to run his hand through her hair before leaning into kiss her. "It's fine darling." Richard said. "This is the way it should be, me waking up, with you in my arms."

Ashley nodded, and forced a smile.

"I've got to get ready for work... but I'll make sure you are brought breakfast and lunch..." Richard said, climbing out of bed.

"What do you mean?.. can't I just go make it myself?" Ashley raised a brow.

"No... you aren't leaving this room, not while I'm gone." Richard said, after slipping his pants on.

"But, we were starting over Richard." Ashley said, climbing out of bed. "You said we could forget it ever happened."

"We are starting over Ashley." Richard sighed. "I said I'd try.. and I am Ashley but I can't trust you.. not yet."

"So I'm going to be stuck in this room, all day?" Ashley sighed.

"Just while I'm not home... when I get home, I'll show you around let you see your new home." Richard shrugged.

"This is how it's going to be everyday?..." Ashley raised a brow.

"Yes.. until I can trust you at least." Richard sighed.

"Well, how long is that going to be?... How long are you going to keep me a prisoner in this room?" Ashley spat, instantly regretting it when he back handed her once again, then time she landed on the bed.

"Watch your damn mouth... this isn't a very good start to this fresh start you wanted Ashley... you know better then to talk back to me." Richard hissed.

Ashley swallowed hard, looking up at him. "I'm sorry..." Ashley slowly stood up, taking the few step towards him, reaching down to help him button up his shirt. "I'll do better darling." Ashley said, finishing up the last button, and fixing the collar.

Richard leaned down to kiss the top of her head, before taking her in his arms. "I sure hope you do... because if you want me to believe you want to be a good wife... talking back to me isn't a good way to do that.."

"I swear I'm sorry... it just slipped out." Ashley bit her lip. "I'll do better, I promise Richard.."

Richard let go of her. "Well, your promises don't mean much to me right now." Richard hissed.

Ashley sighed, helping him with his tie. "I love you Richard... I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry for that Richard... I just want to show you I can be a good wife." Ashley reached out to caress his face. "I know what a big mistake it was to leave you.. and even bigger mistake to stay with Seth.." Once she mentioned Seth's name Richard snapped, reaching out grabbing her by the throat.

"I never want to hear his name come out of your mouth again.. do you hear me?" Richard hissed, inches from her face.

Ashley swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes."

"I don't want that man to come across your mind again... he's out of your life for good this time... you'll never see him again... and he will never see you again." Richard spat. "You are mine... and that son of a bitch took you from me once... and I'll kill that slimy bastard before I let him step foot near you again."

Ashley nodded. "I'm sorry.." Ashley cried out, as he added pressure on her throat.

"I'm trying to be nice here... I'm really trying but you mentioning that son of a bitches name isn't a good way to start this day... " Richard spat. "Now, I'll never hear his name come from those lips again?.. Will I?" Richard, ran his finger across her lips.

"Never." Ashley cried softly. "Please... it hurts." Ashley said, her lip quivering.

Richard released her, and ran his hand through her hair. "If you just do as I say, don't talk back to me, and obey my wishes... your life could be perfect, the sooner you show me I can trust you... the sooner you will be allowed more privileges.." Richard said, leaning in to kiss her lips. "I love you Ashley... but this is how it's got to be for now.. "

"I know... " Ashley bit her lip.

"You'll have your food brought up to you, there is a television, and you've got books to keep you occupied..." Richard sighed. "I'll be home after work..."

"The cops have to think I'm missing... shouldn't I call them?" Ashley questioned.

"NO.." Richard spat.

"But if everyone thinks I'm missing... my parents would of been informed... they've got to be worried." Ashley sighed. "I can just call them.. and tell them I'm fine, I'm with you."

"No... if you call them they will want to come see you and they will find out about this place." Richard hissed.

"But why don't you want them to know where we are?" Ashley questioned. "Is it because of-?" She cut her self off before she mentioned his name.

"Because of who?" Richard hissed, his hand grabbing her arm. "Is that why you want to call the police?... because you want them to tell Rollins where you are?.. is that what it is?" Richard grip on her arm tightened.

"No.. no I swear." Ashley cried out, when he gripped her even tighter. "I'm just worried about my parents, I swear Richard." Ashley whimpered.

"Why can't you forget about him Ashley?" Richard snarled.

"It's not about him.. I swear." Ashley cried out, as his grip became extremely painful. "Ahh... Please Richard please." Ashley cried, as he began to push her back towards the wall, once he had her inches from the wall he slammed her into it roughly.

"I give you another chance and that son of a bitch is still on your mind... how am I supposed to be okay with that?" Richard yelled, into her face as he pulled her away from the wall shaking her. "Get him out of your mind damn it..." Richard said, then slammed her to the wall again, this time with even more force causing her to cry out in pain, tears streaming down her face. "You are mine.. only mine damn it."

"I know... I know.." Ashley cried, her eyes burning from the tears, sliding down the wall when he lets go of her stepping back, Ashley wrapped her arms around herself burying her head into her knees crying even harder. "S-sorry.." Ashley sobbed, almost unable to get the words out she was crying so hard.

Richard sighed, shaking his head. "I don't like seeing you like this..." Richard leaned down, running his hand through her hair. "Please.. you have to stop doing things to make me angry... you have to stop making me hurt you."

Ashley looked up at him, Richard reached out to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I'll stop.. I'll do better I swear." Ashley bit her lip. "I'll be good.. I swear I'll be good."

Richard leaned in and kissed her. "I love you... okay, just do as I say and we will be fine I promise you.."

* * *

 **-Seth's Apartment-**

Dean and Roman looked on a Seth paced back and forth on the floor. "So he didn't even go back to his house last night?" Seth shook his head.

"Nope.." Dean shook his head. "Oh.. and he fired us... both of us."

"What?" Seth raised a brow. "Why now?"

"Because my guess is he doesn't want us finding out anything about Ashley and reporting back to you on where he has her." Roman said.

"So you think he has her too?" Seth questioned.

"Of course we do... I knew he was up to something I just didn't think it was this.. I didn't think he'd break the law and kidnap her." Dean sighed. "If he hasn't been home.. that means he has another place... we have to find out where he's staying.. then we will know where he's keeping her.."

"Yeah... he's gone through all this trouble to get her, he's not going to keep her somewhere away from him." Roman nodded.

"How are we going to do that now that he fired both of you?" Seth sighed.

"I still know where to look, so let me check out and see if he has any other places in his name." Dean, walked into the other room to begin looking for info to help.

"We will find her.. don't worry." Roman patted Seth on the back. "We won't give up until she's safe.. and he's in jail."

"God only knows what he's put her through already." Seth sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

 **-Richard's Hideout-**

Ashley climbed off her knees, wiping her mouth as she looked up at Richard who looked all too pleased as he pulled up his boxers, and pants zipping them up he smiled at her. "Thanks my love.. that was defiantly a way to make up for your behavior earlier.." Richard smirked, as he fixed his belt, before kissing her forehead.

* * *

 **-Restroom-**

Ashley went in and gargled with mouth wash after brushing her teeth trying to brush away the repulsive taste of his seed, she had been forced to swallow she felt like such a cheap slut, having to get on her knees in front of a man and service him. It wasn't like she hadn't done it for him before, but it was different this time, for one she didn't want to do such a thing for him, and two he didn't even allow her the decency of him lying on the bed so she didn't have to kneel on the ground like a some sort of tramp and not his wife. Ashley finally finished up and walked back out the bedroom.

* * *

 **-Bedroom-**

Ashley saw Richard grabbing his things off the chair. "I'll see you when I get home." Richard leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ashley said softly, watching as he walked out the door, hearing Richard lock the door behind him.

Ashley sighed as she made the bed, and went over to the closet and opened it, Richard had brought clothes from their house together. She grabbed out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then walked over to the dresser, opening what would of been her side at home and saw her panties and bra's she grabbed a matching pair and slipped them on and then the jeans and shirt. Ashley walked over to the table and grabbed the remote and walked over to the bed climbing onto it, and flipped on the tv.

* * *

 **-Seth's Apartment-**

"So what did you find?" Seth questioned, seeing Dean walk back out to the living room.

"Nothing.. he doesn't have anything beside the house were he lived with Ashley, other then commercial property that is.. and he wouldn't have her there." Dean sighed.

"Then how would he get a place without using his name?" Seth sighed.

"He could be using an aliases.. or put it in someone's name who is close to him.. " Roman said.

"Or he could of used an employee's name... people who work for him.. will do anything for the man as you've seen." Dean nodded.

"Well, were do we start?... we have to do something... the police said they looked at the footage of the event and it looked as if she was just walking off with a man... they couldn't figure who it was, so they are thinking she might of just been drunk and wondered off with a man and she'll show up... " Seth sighed.

"What about her purse... and her phone on the ground?" Roman shook his head.

"Her being drunk she might of dropped it... they don't want to bother with the case... they have bigger fish to fry they said... if something comes up or she hasn't checked in after a few more days they will take another look at it." Seth shook his head.

"It could also have something to do with the fact that he has so many people in his pocket." Roman shook his head.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Seth shook his head.

* * *

 **-Richard's Hideout-**

Ashley sat on the bed, reading a book when she heard the door handle jingle, she looked up and saw Richard walk in. "You are home early..." Ashley said softly.

"I finished up work early so I decided I wanted to come home and see my wife." Richard walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. "Who wants to stay at work when they can come home to this beautiful sight." Richard said, leaning in and kissing her.

"Everything must be going well." Ashley said.

"Very well, actually I wanted you to call someone for me..." Richard said. "The police got a hold of me... and well, they don't seem to think you went missing they think you left with another man.."

"Really?" Ashley raised a brow.

"Yes... So I think you do have a good idea about calling the cops... You are going to make a phone call, and let them know that there was a mistake you left last night with another man, but you don't want it put out there because you are making things work with your husband and don't want him to know about your indecisions." Richard took out Ashley old phone that she had left at the house when she took her things. "Oh and you'll be needing this... I expect it to stay on that finger.. I better not see it off your finger ever again do you hear me?" Richard also handed her the wedding rings she had on placed on the bed stand before she left the house the day she had gotten her things.

"I understand... I won't take it off again." Ashley nodded, slipping them on her finger.

"Good.. now make this call." He sat next to her, putting it on speaker. she was put through to the detective that had been handling the case.

 _"Mrs. Martin?" The Detective questioned._

"Yes... this is Ashley Martin... I hear you've been looking for me?" Ashley raised a brow.

 _"Yes.. you gave everyone quit a scare."_

"I'm sorry about that.. I was a little drunk and well I left with another man, and well I just got back with my husband so I'm hoping we don't have to put that out to everyone, I mean I don't want my marriage ruined, we are just getting back together and something like that could ruin it... "

 _"Well, we are going to want to speak with you... can you come to the station?.. or can we come to meet you somewhere?" He questioned. "We need to see for ourselves that you are okay so we can close this case completely.."_

Ashley looked over to Richard who shook his head, and mouthed the words AT THE STATION to her. "I can come to the station.."

 _"Great.. can you be here about 4:00?" he questioned._

Richard nodded "Yes.. I'll be there." Ashley said softly

 _"Great I'll see you then." The detective said then hung up._

Ashley put her phone down only to have Richard take it and put it in his pocket. "You won't be needing this." Richard said. "I'm going to take you to the station and you are going to tell him again, you left with another man... realized what a mistake it was and deiced you wanted to work things out with your husband.."

"Okay." Ashley nodded.

"And if you even think about trying anything.." Richard took out a tablet, that had footage of an apartment she could see in the front room, it was Seth, Roman and Dean. "Just know... I have ways of getting to Rollins... even when I'm not anywhere near him.." Richard said and smirked, when a brick when through the window.

Ashley's eyes widened.

"And what about your parents?..." Richard smiled, and kissed her. "I have people in Iowa too... you know i have people that work for me all over the us.. think of how easy it'd be to get to them."

"Please Richard... don't hurt them." Ashley looked up at him. "I'll do what you told me to do... I won't try anything I swear... just please don't hurt my parents." Ashley bit her lip.

"You do as I say... and no harm will come to any of them." Richard said.

* * *

 **-Police Station-**

Ashley walked into the police station, she was lead to the outside of the office of the Detective, who wanted to speak to her alone. Richard didn't like it but of course he had to go along with it. Richard took her hand and kissed her lips softly. "Remember what I said." He whispered to her, before letting go and allowing her to follow the detective into the office.

* * *

 **-Office-**

Ashley sat down. "I'm sorry I cause such a problem." Ashley smiled.

"I see you look well, ... you weren't in any danger?" The detective questioned.

"No... I made a mistake, I slept with another man... my husband and I were on a break and I was at the event with a friend of mine... when I saw him there I just started to drink a little to much, well I met a guy and we started hooking up in the restroom and took it back to his place... you see my husband doesn't know about this... he wouldn't be to happy about it.. so I hope none of this has to go beyond this." Ashley said.

"I see.. well, I'll just take your statement... and you sign it and we can close this." He smiled. "You are sure everything is okay?... you are not in danger at all?"

"I'm fine.. " Ashley smiled, and he handed her a paper to write her statement she signed it and handed it back to him. "I was wondering if I could use your phone... my husband doesn't like the friend I was with... and I don't want to upset him by using his phone to call someone he doesn't like and I want Seth to know I'm okay.. do you think it'd be okay to call him."

"I don't' see why not." He handed her to receiver and dialed the number.

 _"Hello?" Seth answered._

"Hey.. it's Ashley." Ashley bit her lip.

 _"God.. are you okay?" Seth was so happy to hear her voice._

"I'm fine.. I-I'm sorry I gave you a scare." Ashley said. "But I just want you to know I'm okay.. I-I'm back with ... Richard." Ashley said, Seth could hear the drop in her voice when she said Richard.

 _"He had someone take you didn't he?" Seth sighed._

"Yes... of course." Ashley said, trying not to let the detective know what was going on, she wanted Seth to know she wasn't okay.

 _"Are you at the police station?" Seth questioned noticing the number was a station number._

"Yes.. I am.." Ashley said.

 _"He made you go there and tell them you are fine didn't he?" Seth questioned._

"Yes." Ashley said.

 _"Is he threating you?.. " Seth questioned._

"And you.." Ashley said. "Oh.. my mom and dad.. I don't want them to worry of course." Ashley said making sure he knew it wasn't just him, her parents were involved.

 _"I see.. " Seth sighed. "You want out don't you?"_

"Yes.. of course I do." Ashley said.

 _"Just keep playing along with whatever he's doing... I promise I'll find you.." Seth sighed._

"I will... " Ashley nodded.

 _"Just be strong.. and I'll find you... I promise." Seth said again._

"I hope so." Ashley said.

 _"I love you Ashley." Seth sighed, he hated that he couldn't get to her. "I'll make sure your parents are safe."_

"Thank you.. " Ashley said. "I'll talk to you soon hopefully." Ashley said then hung up.

"Thanks so much.. " Ashley stood up out of the chair.

"Well, thank you for letting us know everything was okay.." He shook her hand and let out of the room.

* * *

 **-Police Station-**

Ashley walked out to Richard who took her hand and started to walk away. "I was getting worried ... you were taking along time in there." Richard hissed, his grip on her hand tightening.

"I had to write a statement.. it's over now.. they won't be bugging us any more." Ashley said softly, patting his hand which caused him to loosen the grip on her hand.

"Good." Richard leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Let's go to our new home." Richard smiled.

* * *

 **-Seth's Apartment-**

Seth sighed hanging up. "He did have her taken... he has her somewhere.. he threatened me and her parents so she had to go to the police station and tell them she was fine and she was back with Richard." Seth shook his head.

"How did she sound?" Roman questioned.

"Like she was trying to be strong.. she was faking being happy.. the cop may of bought it but I know her, I could tell the difference." Seth sighed. "She wants me to come find her, so I'm going to and I'm going to save her.."

"We are going to help.. don't worry." Dean said. "I've got some feelers out.. don't worry."

"I'm so worried about her.." Seth sighed. "But hearing her voice... at least I know she is alive, he hasn't killed her yet... she's playing along with this fantasy Richard has that they are happy and back together.. that will buy us time at least."

"We will find her... you have to keep that in mind." Roman reminded him.

"I know... I know." Seth sighed. "And when I do find her... Richard's going to pay."


	25. I Hate That I Can't Protect Her!

**-Richard's Hideout-**

Ashley woke to find Richard not in bed, she looked around and saw the bathroom door was shut, and the shower was on. Ashley crawled out of bed, tip toeing to the door she tried it and of course it was locked. Damn it she thought to herself. Ashley sighed and made her way over to the closet and opened it, she grabbed out a burgundy long sleeve cowl neckline mini dress, then slipped it off. Ashley grabbed a brush quickly brushing her hair in the mirror throwing it into a pony tail and putting on some make-up, then turning in time to see Richard walking out the bathroom door, still buttoning his shirt. "Good morning." Ashley said softly.

Richard smiled over at her, until he saw her dress. "What the hell is that?" Richard hissed.

"What?.." Ashley raised a brow, not understanding what was wrong she hadn't even done anything yet.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Richard snarled.

"It's just a dress... I've worn it before." Ashley said softly. "I don't understand... You used to like it."

"And after everything that's happened you thought I'd be okay with my wife dressing like a whore?" Richard roared, reaching out grabbing her arm pulling her to him. "I see it all to clearly now.. you used to prance around in those skimpy outfits, making me think you were doing it for me, trying to make me happy.. when all along you were seducing Seth Rollins, and who knows how many other men."

"Richard no..." Ashley shook her head. "I swear, it wasn't like that." Ashley bit her lip.

"Is that what you are doing now?... are you trying to seduce one of my men?" Richard slammed her to the door harshly.

Ashley whimpered when her back hit the door. "No.. I swear Richard... I'm not, I was doing this for you.. I swear." Ashley cried, shaking her head, a yelp coming from her mouth when he grabbed her and slammed her back to the door again, harder this time. "Ahh.. please.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.."

"It's not enough my wife acts like a whore now you want to dress like one?" Richard yelled into her face.

"I'm sorry.." Ashley cried, a scream escaping her when he grabs her off the door, swinging her around throwing her across the room landing on the bottom of the bed, on her stomach only to have Richard grab her arm throwing her off the bed, on to the floor. "I'll change.. I'll change.." Ashley cried out, her arms flying up hoping to shield her from any further attack.

"You're damn right you're going to change... from now on... I'll be choosing what you are allowed to wear, seeing as I can't even trust you to pick something out that doesn't make you look like a fucking whore." Richard yelled at her, walking over to the closet picking out a different dress.

Richard walked back over to Ashley grabbing by the hair and yanking her up, dragging her to the bathroom, shoving her into the bathroom door, that wasn't all the way shut causing her to hit the ground hard.

* * *

 **-Bathroom-**

Ashley looked up at him, tears streaming down her face she started to back up. "Put this fucking dress on... and clean yourself up... your make-up is running... you don't need to be looking like a slob." Richard hissed, throwing the dress at her hitting her face.

Ashley cried out, when it hit her shaking her head. "I-I-." Ashley tried to get out the words but was cut off by Richard.

"I don't want to hear it... get fucking changed." Richard yelled, before slamming the door.

Ashley started sobbing even harder curling up bringing her knees to her chest, burying her face in her knees. Ashley jumped when she heard Richard pound his fist on the door. "Hurry the fuck up." He yelled behind the door.

Ashley stood up quickly slipping off the dress and changing into the one Richard had picked out, which was a knee length high neck long sleeve bodycon dress. Ashley then walked over to the sink looking in the mirror she grabbed a hand towel and got the end of it wet, wiping off the make-up smudged on her face, then reapplied it and fixed her hair.

Ashley walked over to the door opening it, Richard was about to pound on the door when she opened it so his hand was up and Ashely instantly recoiled and went to protect her face, "I-I'm sorry it took so long." Ashley said quietly

* * *

 **-Bedroom-**

Ashley watched Richard step back and she then walked out of the bathroom, taking a few steps into the room before stopping not wanting to do anything with out his permission hoping he wouldn't get any angrier with her. Richard walked around her looking her up and down, nodding his approval. Ashley flinched when he reached out to caress her arm. "This is much better." Richard leaned in giving her a peck on the cheek. "See, you can still look sexy without looking like a whore... This is why I'll be picking what you will be wearing from now on." Richard kissed her cheek again.

Ashley nodded and swallowed hard. "O-okay." Ashley said softly.

"Now... I hope this will be our last little tiff for awhile at least." Richard reached out to caress her face. "I don't want to have to do that again... I don't like hurting you... but when you don't obey me, or do something you know will make me angry, I have no choice.. it seems like that's the only way I can get you to listen to me, to take me seriously... why is that?"

"I don't know.. I'm sorry." Ashley bit her lip. "I'm trying.. I swear I'm trying."

"You're just not trying hard enough my love." Richard sighed. "Why would you think I'd be okay with you dressing like that?.. why would you dress like that?.. why would you want to look like that in front of other men, you know I have my men working for me... and you can't be doing that, you can't dress like that in front of other men... I've learned my lesson and I won't allow it any more Ashley.. and I mean it." Richard hissed.

Ashley nodded and bit her lip, looking down briefly before looking back at him. "I'm sorry Richard.. I swear I wasn't thinking, I didn't think it'd upset you.. or I swear I wouldn't of done it.. I wanted to look good for you, to show you how proud I am to be your wife... I just want you to be happy Richard." Ashley said softly, trying so hard not to vomit as she forced the words out of her mouth, trying to keep up the act. "I'm sorry.. I'll do better."

Richard sighed. "I think you are beautiful just like this, so from now on ... if you want to make me happy.. then just do as I say, and put on what I want you to wear and I'll be happy... and if I'm happy, then guess what.. you'll be happy." Richard kissed her softly. "It's that easy."

Ashley nodded. "I'll do what you say.. I swear, I'll do whatever you want." Ashley said, biting her lip, as a tear falls from her eye. "I don't want to be hurt any more Richard.. I'll do whatever you want, just please don't hurt me anymore."

Richard reached out to caress her face. " I don't like when I hurt you... you have to know that, I love you Ashley... but sometimes I have no choice." Richard sighed. "As long as you do as I say... and don't try to make me angry, I won't have to hurt you again."

"I'll do it, I'll do whatever you want... I swear, whatever you say I'll do it." Ashley said, softly.

"Good.. that's what I wanted to hear." Richard smiled, reaching out pulling her into his arms.

* * *

 **-Martin Industries(Richard's Office)-**

Richard was sitting at his desk, after finishing up a little bit of work he had to take care of, he took out his tablet and hit an app, it was a security app, he clicked on the bedroom and smiled when he saw Ashley sitting on the bed, watching television. He'd had a video camera installed in the room so he'd be able to keep an eye on his wife while he was away, he almost lost her once, he wasn't going to risk anything or anyone coming between them again.

Richard looked up from his tablet when he heard a commotion in the doorway. Lauren was rushed by Seth. "I'm sorry.. I couldn't stop him Mr. Martin." Lauren sighed, stepping back from Seth, and looked to Dean and Roman who walked in.

"It's alright... I'll take care of it Lauren.. shut the door behind you please." Richard said, Lauren nodded and walked out shutting the door. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" Richard shut the tablet, putting it into his desk.

"Where is Ashley?" Seth spat.

"She's at home.. where she belongs." Richard smirked. "I told you she'd be back where she belonged before long." Richard shrugged.

"You've put your home on the market... and she's not there." Seth spat.

"So you've been sneaking around my old home?" Richard laughed. "Didn't get you very far did it?"

"You have her somewhere... where is she?" Seth snarled.

"I've told you.. she's at home.. where she belongs, and where she's going to stay." Richard sighed. "Ashley came back to me... she knows she belongs with me, she's come to the realization that she never should of left in the first place."

"And I'm sure the backside of your hand helped with that." Seth hissed.

Richard laughed and shook his head. "If you are expecting me to tell you where our new home is, you are wasting your time... Ashley is no longer any of your business, she's my wife, she's staying that way.. and you, you will never see her again."

"You may of fooled the police, they told me you and her showed up to the station, telling them she was fine and went back to you... they don't know what a load of bull that was... I know you took her, I know you had her kidnaped. " Seth snarled.

Richard shrugged. "A man will do whatever he has to do to keep his wife in line.. and I did." Richard hissed.

"You think you've won.. but you haven't, my boys and I aren't giving up, and we won't give up until I have Ashley back." Seth hissed.

Richard came around his desk. "She was never yours to begin with... she's mine, she always has been, and damn it she always will be." Richard hissed. "You'll never find where my new home is... I've made sure of it."

"Just because it isn't in your name doesn't mean I won't find it... you'll slip up." Seth hissed. "And when you do I'll catch you.. and I'll find her.. the police refuse to believe you are keeping her hostage."

"Oh yeah, giving her the dream home she's always dreamed of that she's wanted since she was a little girl.. yeah that's so horrible... she's happy with me... Ashley has sworn she's going to do whatever she has to do.. to make me happy." Richard said. "And she has been making me really.. really happy every night.. and every morning, anytime I need a little extra happiness really." Richard smirked.

Seth's eyes widened and he went to go after Richard but Dean and Roman grabbed him. "Let's go... we've got work to do.." Dean reminded him,

"You think this is over.. by the way I know you were the one who had that brick thrown through my window, if that was your warning to stay away, you are going to have to do better then that." Seth spat, as both Roman and Dean were dragging him off.

Richard went over to the desk dialing security. "Yes... I want to see you in my office now.." The security guy was wondering what was going on. "You are going to explain how three men who are on the do not enter list showed up at once?" Richard hissed. "Now get up here." He snarled and hung up the phone.

* * *

 **-Seth's Apartment-**

Seth walked in throwing his keys on the table. "Damn him... he's been doing god knows what to her.. and he's bragging about it?.. why did you stop me, I could of stomped his ass and got him to tell me where Ashley is." Seth sighed.

"We need to be smart... besides, we've got some info from that little meeting." Dean said. "He said her dream home, he made sure he said she'd been dreaming of.. not that they've been dreaming of.. so he got her a home of her dreams, so... "

"SO what?" Seth raised a brow.

"You said Ashley wrote in her journal every night... she might of wrote about it, mentioned it if she'd seen one she liked, she might of mentioned a name of the street or something that might help us." Dean said.

"We can't read her personal journal." Seth shook his head.

"It might be our only way to find out." Roman sighed.

"Yeah... if we can find out what she was dreaming of in a house, we can narrow the houses down.. and then we can find the houses that have been bought in the last few weeks.. because he would of started it before you got her away from him." Dean said. "He wanted you away from her... so that will narrow it down even more... then we will have to cross it with employees of his, and close friends.. he's not as smart as he thinks he is.." Dean reminded him. "Roman have you got the complete list of employees yet?"

"Not the complete list... but I'm working on it." Roman said, Seth sighed and shook his head. "I'm going as fast as I can bro."

"I know." Seth nodded and sighed. "I just hate that he's alone with her, no one can help her.." Seth walked over to couch sitting down letting out a frustrated sigh. "I hate that I can't protect her now."

* * *

 **-Richard's Hideout-**

Richard opened the door, to see Ashley asleep on the bed he smiled to himself and walked over to the bed, sitting down next her on the edge of the bed, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Ashley woke up and looked up seeing Richard. "Sorry.. I must of dozed off." Ashley said softly, sitting up.

"It's okay my love." Richard leaned in and kissed her.

"How was work?" Ashley questioned.

"Pretty interesting... you'll never guess who showed up at my office." Richard shook his head.

"Who?" Ashley raised a brow.

"Seth Rollins." Richard bit the inside of his cheek.

Ashley looked down and bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"He actually thought you were his... he said he'd find you and he'd get you back." Richard raised a brow. "Why would he even think that you were his to begin with?" Richard hissed, inches from her face.

Ashley swallowed hard and recoiled when he grabbed her arm. "I don't know.. I'm not his.. I've never been his.." Ashley said, her voice very meek and mild. "I'm yours Richard.. only yours." Ashley swore reaching out to caress his face.

"And you never will be his.." Richard hissed. "Will you?"

Ashley shook her head. "No...Never." Ashley swore.

"Exactly." Richard leaned in and kissed her.

"Richard.. I was wondering something." Ashley looked up to Richard.

"What would that be?" Richard raised a brow.

"Can I call my parents?" Ashley questioned.

"What do you need to talk to them for?" Richard questioned.

"I haven't talked to them since before we got back together." Ashley said softly.

"So you told them about our problem?" Richard hissed.

"No.. not really.. I just told them that I wasn't staying with you because I needed some time to think." Ashley sunk back in the bed, when Richard moved closer. "So I think I should tell them we are back together and everything is fine."

Richard sighed. "It will be on speaker.. and it will be quick."

Ashley nodded "Okay." Ashley said softly.

Richard pulled out her phone and handed it to her, she turned it on and dialed her parents number.

 _"Hello?" Her mother answered._

"Hey mom." Ashley said softly.

 _"Thank goodness, I've been so worried about you." Her mother sighed._

"I know.. I'm sorry." Ashley said. "But I'm fine... I had some thinking to do... and well, Richard and I are back together..." Ashley looked up to Richard who was running his hand through her hair.

 _"You are?... when did this happen?" Her mother questioned. "Are you sure this is what you want?... I can hear the uncertainty in your voice sweetheart."_

"Yesterday.." Ashley bit her lip, looking up to Richard who was glaring down at the phone, not liking what her mother was saying. "I'm sure... I love Richard and I'm happy we are working things out." Ashley said, watching Richard's facial expression soften a bit.

 _"Why didn't you call me yesterday?.. why would you wait?, I've been so worried so has your father." Her mother sighed. "He's at the store, he's going to be upset he missed your call.."_

"I'm sorry mom.. Richard and I we had some things we needed to talk over, and I didn't want to call you to late and wake you guys." Ashley sighed. "I've got to go my phone is on 10 percent.. but I'll try to call you later, and hopefully daddy will be home."

 _"Oh, we haven't even caught up." Her mother sighed._

"I know mom.. but we will." Ashley said softly. "I love you.."

 _"I love you to sweetie... bye." Her mother said and both hung up._

Ashley handed her phone to Richard. "Can I call them later.. or tomorrow?" Ashley questioned.

"I'll think about it." Richard shrugged.

"Okay.." Ashley nodded, and looked down.

"Don't pout." Richard warned.

"Sorry." Ashley said looking up, forcing a smile.

"Better... " Richard leaned in and kissed her.


	26. It's Time We Take Richard Martin Down!

**Warning:** **There is some sensitive material ahead, so be warned. If you aren't comfortable wirh non consent then it might be best to just message me and I can give you the jist of what happened in this chapter.**

* * *

 _...A Few Days Later..._

 **-Richard's New Home(Bedroom)-**

Ashley rolled over, not seeing Richard in bed she looked to the bathroom, the door was open so he must of left for work early, she decided when she didn't see any of his things on the chair, where they were last night. Richard had been home all weekend, he hadn't left, not even once he said he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could before the start of the week, because he was going to be really busy. In all the last few days hadn't been to bad, he'd been pretty sweet to her, she did as he said, and it made him happy, but she couldn't help but wonder where Seth was, and if he'd ever find her, she missed him so much. Ashely never realized how much she cared for Seth until Richard had kidnapped her, and started keeping her prisoner.

Ashley crawled out of bed, she walked over to the table where Richard had laid out her clothing for today. She picked up the Sleeveless Wine Red Maxi Bodycon Dress and grabbed a bra and pantie set from her dresser and went into the restroom getting changed and walking back out, and going over to the mirror checking her hair in the mirror, she sighed and put her hair into a messy bun before walking over to the window and looking out, she hadn't been outside in days, not since the day she went to the police station, she tried to talk Richard into letting her go outside, and go for a walk but he wasn't having any of it.

* * *

 **-Searching For Ashley(Seth's Car)-**

Seth and Dean were driving down the street, Dean had come up with a lead, two of Richard's employees had bought a new home, they had gone by the first address and it didn't look anything like they knew he'd want so they went on to the next place, they were driving down the road and came upon the address, it was surrounded by a huge security fence, and it had what look like a camera at the front gate, he assumed it was for him to see who was trying to come into his property, and a box he realized was a way to let people in the gate, so he knew he'd have to find a way to get in, by either sneaking around or over the gate, or find ruse to get in without anyone knowing it was him.

"That's got to be the place, it has to be." Seth parked the car, and looked over to Dean.

"I think it is too." Dean nodded.

"I just want to run in there and get her now." Seth sighed.

"But you can't... we have to have a plan." Dean reminded him.

"I know.. at least I know this is where it is, now we just have to do a steak out... find his comings and goings, figure out how many men he has looking out for him.

* * *

 **-Martin Industries(Richard's Office)-**

Richard sat in his chair, he'd just left a meeting with some new investors, he pulled out his tablet looking at his surveillance of his room, he saw Ashley was at the window looking outside, he then saw her walk over to the door, trying it and it opened for her, Richard's eyes widened, damn it he'd forgot to lock the door. He looked at the screen, biting his lip, she better not walk out that door, she better shut the damn door and forget about it. He slammed his tablet down, and grabbed his phone when he saw she walked out the door. Ashley was going to be in a world of hurt when he got his hands on her.

* * *

 **-Richard's New Home(Bedroom)-**

Ashley had walked over to the door, trying it and for once, it was open. Ashley thought about it, for a few seconds, before finally taking a step outside the door

-Richard's New Home(Hallway)-  
Ashley then cautiously walks down the hall, making her way onto the stairs, she took a few steps before stopping and looking around, she didn't see anyone. Ashley made it the bottom of the stairs, and looked down the hall, that leads to the living room, and front door. Ashley takes this as her chance, and starts down the hall, she gets to the front door, and takes a deep breath before opening the door.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

Ashley took a step outside, she looked around and took a deep breath taking in the fresh air, letting the sun hit her face. She went to take a step off the front stairs when she felt a hand on her arm, Ashley's eyes widened and she turned around to see one of Richard's men. "Please.. just let me.." Ashley cried.

"Mr. Martin wants you back in your room miss.." The man said.

Ashley bit her lip. "Richard knows?"

"Yes.. he does, now let's go.." The man pulled her into the house, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

 **-Seth's Car-**

Seth's whole face lit up, when he saw Ashley step outside, he wanted so badly to get out of the car and run to her, take her into his arms and hold her tight, Seth saw her get grabbed by a man, then pulled back into the house. "Son of a bitch." Seth spat.

"Calm down... remember we have to make a plan... we go in there now, we are most likely out numbered.." Dean sighed.

"I know.. I know.. damn it." Seth hit the steering wheel. "I just want to get her out of there.."

* * *

 **-Richard's New Home(Bedroom)-**

Ashley was put back in the room, the man looked at her the door still open, she shook her head, god why did she do that?, she should of known she wasn't going to get away from him, she wasn't making it out off of the property. "How angry was Richard?" Ashley looked up to the man, her eyes starting to tear up. "He isn't going to believe, I was just getting fresh air is he?" Ashley tried to laugh it off, but she ended up letting out a soft whimper.

"Pretty angry." The man nodded, looking down at Ashley, he could see how worried she was, he was pretty new to working for Richard so he didn't really know much about the whole ordeal, only that Richard was a powerful man who kept a very close eye on his wife, such a close eye that he had video camera's on Ashley in their room, and kept her locked in the room, but it wasn't his place to judge. He worked for Richard and he had to do what his boss said, at all times. "I don't think so..." God was he feeling sorry for this girl.

"O-oh.." Ashley's voice cracked, she bit her lip and looked down at her shaking hands. "Umm.. he's o-on his way isn't he?" Ashely's voice becoming more unstable, so was her body as it started to tremble.

"Yes.." The man nodded, he was feeling sorry for this woman, he didn't even know, but the fear he saw in her eyes, made him feel horrible for making her come back into this room, and he was going to lock her in this room, and pretty much hand her over to this man who was going to most likely going to harm her, he could see it in her eyes that Richard wasn't a loving husband, she had real fear in her eyes, it wasn't the kind of oh this isn't good kind of fear, this was a I'm scared for my life fear he saw in her eyes.

"O-okay... can you bring me some Tylenol before my husband gets here?" Ashley questioned, knowing when Richard got through with her, as angry as he was going to be, he was going to hurt her, badly. It would be a good idea to get the Tylenol in her system before the beating started, so hopefully it wouldn't hurt that badly.

"Sure.. I'll get it now." The man looked down, and walked out the door, locking it and a few minutes later walking back opening the door, handing her a bottle "Here.. I hope this helps." The man, looked down and walked back out, not wanting to look at her, he felt a huge amount of guilt hit him.

Ashley heard him lock the door, and turned around she walked over to the mini fridge that was in the corner, grabbing a bottle of water out and opening it, taking two Tylenol. Ashley took a deep breath and looked out the window again this time it was the window in the front, she could see the front yard, and the driveway, she knew Richard would be home soon, and she was dreading it, he was going to hurt her, and she knew it. Ashley was blaming her self, she knew it would happen if she tried to leave, and still Ashley tried it.

After about 15 more minutes of watching out the window, she saw Richard's car pull in, and he turned it off, and the door opened, and he slammed it and made a b-line for the door. Oh god, it was about to happen, her heart was beating furiously.

* * *

 **-Seth's Car-**

Seth and Dean saw Richard's car pull in, he looked like he was in a hurry the way he slammed the door, and practically ran inside. Richard posture didn't look very good, he looked pissed. "God.. this isn't good." Seth bit his lip.

"Don't do it.. you can't.." Dean warned.

"I know.. but he's going after her." Seth sighed.

"We have to be smart about this... you know how dangerous he is... we've got to be smart, and protect ourselves.." Dean sighed.

"What about her?.. who's going to protect her?" Seth yelled.

"We will... soon.. don't worry, soon you'll have Ashley back." Dean reminded him.

* * *

 **-Richard's New Home(Hallway)-**

Richard walked in the door, slamming it, he started up the stairs. "Mr. Martin." The man.

"Yes Joey?" Richard sighed.

"She's in your room, I think she just wanted some fresh air.. she didn't even try to leave, she was just standing on the front steps.." Joey said, not wanting Ashley to get into too much trouble.

"You don't need to stick up for her... she knew what she was doing?" Richard hissed, before turning back around and heading up the stairs, again.

* * *

 **-Richard's New Home(Bedroom)-**

Ashley heard the door unlocking and stepped away from the window, and all the way to the other side of the room, trying to create as much space as she could. Ashley saw the door open and Richard walk through slamming the door behind him. Ashley jumped, and wrapped her arms around herself, as she started to tremble, her legs felt like jello, like they'd give in on her at any minute.

Richard stood in front of the door, she could see how angry he was, the vein in his neck was throbbing, his jaw was clinched, and he looked like he was ready to pounce. "You know you messed up, don't you?" Richard hissed, seeing the fear in her eyes, the way she was holding herself, as if she was trying to keep herself standing.

Ashley bit her lip, looking at him she nodded. "Y-yes.. I-I-." Ashley tried to speak but her voice was so shaky she couldn't get the words out.

"You what?" Richard hissed.

"J-just wanted s-some fresh air..." Ashley stuttered, her heart started to beat faster and more furiously as he started to move towards her, but only moved a few steps closer before stopping in his tracks. "I know, I-I messed up." Ashley admitted.

"You knew you weren't to leave this room, and you did, didn't you?" Richard snarled.

"Y-yes.." Ashley whispered.

"Now.. you know what's going to happen don't you?" Richard raised a brow. "Tell me what's going to happen?"

"Y-yes... I'm going to have to face the consequences.." Ashley said, nervously.

"So what are you going to do?" Richard crossed his arms over his chest, and glared over at her.

Ashley bit her lip, her eyes tearing up she knew what she had to do, she had to go over to him and take whatever he was going to dish out. "Come get my punishment." Ashley said, her voice breaking. Ashley hung her head low as she started towards him.

Richard noted how Ashley wasn't trying to beg or plead with him, to get herself out of it, maybe she was learning, that he was the boss, he made the rules, and there was no way out of it, she broke his rules, she now knew she would have to pay for that. Richard saw Ashley stop in front of him. "Look up at me.." Richard ordered.

Ashley swallowed hard, and brought her head up, her eyes meeting with him. Richard nodded, looking very smug. Ashley took a deep breath waiting for him to dish out whatever her punishment was. The next thing she knew the backside of Richard's hand connected with her face, the force of the contact sending her to the ground. Ashley looked up at him, bringing her hand to her cheek, she knew it wasn't over, it wasn't even close to being done, she watched as Richard un-cuffed his sleeves, and rolled them up.

"Stand up." Richard ordered, unbuttoned the top of his collar.

Ashley stood up, and stood in front of him once again, her whole body trembling. Richard back handed her once again, sending her to the ground again. Ashley looked back up at him, fighting back tears, biting her lip.

"Stand up." Richard ordered once again, cracking his neck.

Ashley got her feet again, standing in front of him waiting for the next blow.

"Tell me what you did wrong." Richard spat.

"I left the room.." Ashley whispered.

Richard nodded, and back handed her again, sending her to the ground again. "Up.." Richard yelled, not even giving her a chance to take a breath. Ashley stood up. "And?" Richard snarled.

"I went outside.." Ashley voice was cracking.

Richard sent Ashley to the ground once again from the force of his backhand. Ashley looked up again, her eyes almost pleading with him to not make her stand again, to end this. "I shouldn't have to tell you again. you should know.. GET UP." Richard yelled. Ashley slowly took to her feet. "You tried to leave me didn't you?"

"Y-y-yes." Ashley finding it hard to get the words out, she was so scared of his reaction. This time it wasn't a backhand that connected with Ashley's face, it was a closed fist, knocking her back a inches, and landing her on the floor. Ashley finally broke, and tears flooded from her eyes.

"I'm not done.. Get up." Richard snarled.

Ashley looked at him, shaking her head back and forth. "Please." Ashley cried out.

"GET UP... NOW." Richard roared.

Ashley nodded, and drug herself to her feet, taking the few steps she needed to get back to him. Ashley closed her eyes and waited for the next blow, that came, this time not to her face, but to her midsection. Richard had hit her so hard it compleately knocked the wind out of her, and she doubled over, trying to catch her breath, only to be hit with another closed fist to the face when she went to look up at him, it didn't send her to the ground this time, only rocked her, getting her off balance for a second. Richard didn't let up as he kicked her in her knee, this brought her down to the floor, Ashley looked up at him on her knees, starting to get up but he kicked her in her chest forcing her to the ground landing on her back.

"Did I tell you to get up?" Richard snapped.

Ashley shook her head, tears streaming form her eyes, nothing she was doing was right, first she wasn't getting up when he wanted her too, now she was getting up, without being told, what was she supposed to do? "N-no.." Ashley sniffed. "I'm sorry." Ashley bit her lip.

"Now.. you can get up." Richard hissed, and Ashley started to get, up the pain hitting her as she tried to get up carefully as to not cause to much pain to herself, but this only angered Richard. "NOW." Richard bellowed.

Ashley forced herself up, just as she forced herself to look up at him.

"Where you hoping Rollins would save you?" Richard snarled.

Ashley shook her head. "N-no..." Ashley cried, she could see the anger in his rise body when he mentioned Seth's name, and she knew it was about to go from bad to worse, and she threw her hands in front of her, starting to back up, as she saw his eyes turn black as coal. "I-I swear.." Ashley backed up a few more steps.

"I can't trust you.. you just proved that to me.." Richard back handed her, sending her into the dresser, causing her to scream out in pain when she bashed the side of her head on it. "You must really enjoy being in pain."

Ashley held her head, that was throbbing, feeling something wet, she brought her hand in front of her face, and looked at her hand, it was red, she was bleeding.

"Get up.. we aren't done." Richard shook his head, kicking his shoes off, so he wasn't even looking at her right at that moment.

Ashley started to cry uncontrollably. "Please.. please I can't take any more." Ashley cried out, shaking her head. "I've learned my lesson, I swear Richard... please no more... I hurt so bad.." Ashley shook her head, feeling so hopeless, so lost, so hurt, and pain, so much pain, there wasn't a part of her body that wasn't hurting. Ashley though she'd felt pain before, but this, this was a different kind of pain, a whole different kind of pain.

Richard sighed, and finally got a good look at her, he saw her head was split open, and her lip had been busted, she saw how Ashley could barely lift her head up, Richard shook his head. "I bet you think I don't love you.." Richard sighed. "But I do.. I do all of this because I love you... if I didn't love you so much I wouldn't be doing this, none of this would happen."

Ashley was not in the right frame of mind, with the amount of pain she was in and actually guffawed shaking her head, not even realizing it until it was too late. Ashley's heart stopped and looked up at him. Ashley saw his eyes widen and move closer to her. "I-I-."

Richard cut her off. "You what?... you don't believe me?... there is no one who loves you as much as I do..." Richard snarled, "Who do you think it is?... Seth? do you think Seth loves you?" Richard saw her try to scoot away, and pounced on her, literally he pounced on her pinning her to the ground.

"NO.. No... Please." Ashley shook her head, closing her eyes, waiting for him to hit her, or put his hand around her throat.

"I'll show you.. I'll show you how much I love you.." Richard snarled.

Ashley's eyes shot open when she heard him unbuckling his belt, and pants. "Richard.. please no.." Ashley whimpered, starting to squirm, trying to get out from under him, finding it hard because of the way he was straddling her.

"You don't believe me, I'm going to show you.. I'm going to show you how much I love you... " Richard yelled, finding himself getting even more angry as he saw her hand flying up towards him, trying to push him off of her. Richard haled off and back handed her. "Don't you fucking dare... You listen to me you little bitch, I'm your husband... when I want to show you how much I love you... I will, and you don't get to choose, "

"Richard.." Ashley cried.

"No... don't start with me.." Richard spat. "It's your job as my wife to obey me, so when I want to show my love for you.. it's your job to accept it, and enjoy it." Richard snarled, inches from her face.

Richard pushed his pants and boxers down and off, and when he was in the middle of this, she took it as a chance to get away, trying her hardest to get to the bathroom, in hopes she could lock herself in there until he'd calmed down, but she didn't take in account that the damage he'd done to her with the beating would slow her down, and she wasn't able to even get off the floor before he grabbed her dress, pulling her back to him. Richard was beyond mad, he punched her, sending her back. Richard ripped open her dress, it splitting down the middle, putting her bra and panties on display. Richard wasted no time in ripping her panties off, throwing them to the side.

"Please.. please don't do this Richard.." Ashley cried out, in one final attempt hoping to get through to him. "I-I know y-you.. love me.. I-I'm sorry." Ashley whimpered.

Richard gave her his answered, when he thrusts into her without warning. Ashley screamed at the painfully dry intrusion, "I love you.. I'm show you this darling." Richard said, leaning down kissing her, before thrusting himself compleately into her, causing her to whimper. "Just enjoy it.." Richard pinned her arms over her head, by using her wrists.

Ashley was struggling, trying to get him out of her, Ashley couldn't handle it any more she started to cry uncontrollably, as she felt him thrusting in and out of her, roughly he'd never been this rough before, she'd never actually felt pain when she'd been with him, or any other man. "Ahh.. please, it hurts..it hurts." Ashley cried.

Richard closed his eyes, tuning her out as he continued to pound into her, each thrust getting harder, and more painful for Ashley, Ashley closed her eyes, she'd given up the fight, she didn't have it in her any more she couldn't fight him any more. Richard smirked as he felt her body relax, he knew she'd given up, she'd lost the fight, she wouldn't be fighting him any more so he could relax a bit.

Ashley kept her eyes closed, tightly. She just kept thinking how much she wanted this to be over, hoping he'd finish up and leave her alone, she wanted this man out of her, she wanted to vomit, she wanted to scream, to cry, but she didn't have it in her, she didn't even have to energy open her eyes.

"Look at me.." Richard hissed, grabbing her face forcing her to look at him when she opened her eyes, it taking everything in her not to throw up. "That's right.." Richard leaned down and kissed her.

Ashley looked up at him, she didn't have anything left, she couldn't even cry right now, she didn't have it in her to do anything other then lay there and let him have his way with her. Ashley heard Richard scream out, when he climaxed feeling him let go inside of her, she fought the urge to throw up when he leaned down to her whispering. "God.. I love you." Before kissing her, he stayed inside her for a few seconds before pulling out of her.

Ashley rolled over, curling up into a ball, her arms wrapping around her as she lay in the fetal position, Richard had stood up putting his boxers and pants back on, fixing his shirt and putting his belt back on. Richard looked down at her, "Darling.." Richard sighed, climbing on the floor next to her, he ran his hand through her hair. "You'll be okay.. take a show, or soak in a tub... I've got to get back to work... I'll be home before it's time for dinner, how about I bring something from your favorite restaurant?" Richard looked down at her, but she didn't move, she didn't say a word. Richard sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I love you.." Richard said, before standing up, waiting for her to say it back but she didn't. Richard shook his head walking over to the door, shutting it and locking it, she heard him check to make sure it was locked this time.

After about 5 minutes she finally started to come around and slowly stood up wrapping her ripped dress around her body and slowly walking towards the restroom.

* * *

 **-Richard's New Home(Rest Room)-**

Ashley walked into the restroom starting the shower letting it warm up, before walking back out grabbing a pair of sweat pants, and baggy shirt and a new pair of panties, before walking back in and taking off the now ruined dress throwing it to the sides, she took off her bra and threw it to the side also, Ashley turned around looking at her self in the mirror, she shook her head as she saw her bruised body, and her face that was bruised and bloodied.

Ashely stepped into the shower, and let the hot water hit her body, winching when it did as it stung her skin, that was very tender now. Ashley felt so sore, so raw.. Ashley started to scrub and scrub and scrub but no matter how much she did, it wouldn't go away, the dirty feeling that she had wouldn't go away, Ashley sunk to the shower floor, and started to cry, she couldn't do it any more, she couldn't take the pain, day after day, night after night. Ashley was so done with everything, she didn't think she could handle another thing, she looked over to the side of her, and through her tears she saw a razor, Ashley bit her lip, and picked it up, taking it apart she got a hold, of the blade, she looked at it, so many things running through her mind, if she did it, she wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore, Richard wouldn't be able to hurt her any more, that's for sure. Ashley put the blade to her wrist.

Ashley went to make a cut when she heard a voice in her head.

 _"Just be strong.. and I'll find you... I promise."_ It was Seth's voice that was in her head, she pulled the blade back slightly. _"I love you Ashley."_ Seth's voice, those words hearing them in her head brought her out of it and she threw the blade and razor out of the shower.

"He loves me... he's going to find me.." Ashley said to herself. "He promised.. he promised he'd find me... I've got to be strong.." Ashley reminded herself.

* * *

 **-Richard's New Home(Bedroom)-**

Ashley threw her hair up in a pony tail, and started to walk to the bed but heard the door open when she turned around, Ashley saw the man who caught her outside, she looked down, not wanting him to see the cuts and bruises on her face luckily the rest of her body was covered and he couldn't see them, only on her face and neck. Ashley bit her lip. "Did I do something wrong?" Ashley questioned, her voice shaky.

"N-no.. miss.. I thought you might like some tea, it's chamomile, my mom always said it's supposed to be soothing and calming, I thought it might help." Joey said softly, he felt so horrible, he could hear everything that was happening in the room, from down the hall, he could hear her screams, and her plea's he felt like the worse person in the world, he literally sat by and listened to this poor woman being assaulted in more way then one, by her husband. Ashley looked up and stepped forward taking the tea from him.

"Thank you." Ashley said, softly and looked back down to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry.." Joey shook his head.

"Don't be.. I brought it on myself." Ashley shook her head. "You should go.. if Richard finds out I'm talking to you..."

"He just called, he wasn't to the office yet.. he won't be there for another 15 minutes or so." Joey shrugged. "But I'll go... if you need anything.. just yell for Joey." He said, and turned to go to the door.

"Thank.. Joey." Ashley bit her lip.

Joey nodded, and opened the door shutting it and locking it. Ashley took a sip of the tea and put it on the bedside table, she climbed up on the bed, yelping when she did, as it caused so much pain in more then one part of her body. Ashley took the oversized throw blanket and covered herself lightly with it, Ashley picked up the remote, and turned on the TV.

* * *

 **-Richard's New Home(The Hallway)-**

Joey shook his head, looking back at the door, he wished there was a way he could help, then he remembered Seth Rollins, the name that seemed to set Richard off, Joey walked down stairs, and ran into another guard. "So.. I hear this name Rollins all over the place, what is the deal with him?" Joey questioned, trying not to make him to suspicious.

"Oh yeah, I hear that name all the time it pisses the boss off.." The man laughed "He's the dude that used to work for the boss and used it to get close and steal his wife away.. but as you see Richard Martin is a man who gets what he wants.. he got her back.. even though you know Rollins would kill to get her back.. he was at the office the other day I guess, swearing he'd get her back.. he must have a death wish."

"He must.. some people have a high level of stupidity." Joey nodded.

"That's for sure... but I'll catch up later.. I'm grabbing some lunch, you want anything?" The man asked.

"No I'm good.." Joey nodded.

"I'll see you in like 45 minutes.. maybe an hour.. what the boss doesn't know right?" He laughed.

"I'll be fine.. take your time." Joey nodded, and watched the man walk out the door, and looked out the window and saw him take off.

Joey took out his phone looking for a number. "Hello, I need a Seth Rollins, in New York City..." The operator, found his number and put him through. It was his home phone and it went to voicemail.

 _Message:_

 _"Hello Seth Rollins.. I'm Joey, I hear you might be interested in finding Ashley, I might have some information for you.. you can call me back at 212-222-3333. Um I hope to hear form you soon."_

He then hung up, he just hoped Seth took him seriously, and it didn't get him killed by Richard, but Joey had to help Ashley, he kept thinking of his sister, who was about the same age, and what it would do to him, if someone was harming her in the way Richard was harming Ashley.

* * *

 **-Martin Industries(Richard's Office)-**

Richard walked back into his office, sat down and pulled his tablet out again, and smiled when he saw Ashley was lying down on the bed, the blanket over her, Richard grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Hello.. Joey.. I need you to go to my room, and hand the phone to my wife, I need to speak to her."

 _"Okay boss." Joey nodded._

* * *

 **-Richard's New Home(Bedroom)-**

Ashley looked over to the door to see Joey walking in he had a phone in his hand. "The boss wants to talk to you." He handed the phone to her.

"Hello?" Ashley whispered.

 _"Hello, my love." Richard smiled. "How are you feeling?"_

"Okay I guess." Ashley bit her lip.

 _"You are still in some pain aren't you?" Richard questioned._

"Yeah, a lot actually." Ashley nodded.

 _"Well, I didn't want it to be like that but you know-." Richard didn't even finish his sentence, she knew what he meant, and he knew that._

"I know Richard.. I know." Ashley said softly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done it.."

 _"We will talk more when I get home... and I really hope all we have to do is talk, just remember that." Richard said._

"I hope so too." Ashley said.

 _"Well, you take some Tylenol, and it will be better soon..." Richard sighed. "I love you."_

"I love you too." Ashley said.

 _"I'll talk to you soon... give the phone back to Joey." Richard stated._

Ashley handed the phone back to Joey who walked out the door with it.

* * *

 **-Martin Industries(Richard's Office)-**

 _"Okay, in about an hour take my wife some, mint chocolate chip ice cream, it's her favorite.. it might put her in a better mood, make her feel a little better." Richard said._

"Alright, I'll do it." Joey nodded.

 _"Thanks, I'll call and check on her later." Richard said and hung up the phone._

Richard put his phone down and looked back to the tablet, running his finger over the screen, where Ashley was at. "Oh darling, I truly hope you listen to me, your life could be so wonderful... if you'd just obey me." Richard sighed, and put his tablet down.

* * *

 **-Seth's Apartment-**

Seth walked into his apartment, followed by Dean and Roman, and Renee who had been picked up by Roman, Dean was worried Richard would go after Renee and didn't want her going anywhere alone, because he knew Richard had no problems, harming a woman.

Seth saw his voicemail light blinking on his answering machine. He walked over and played the message.

 _Message:_  
 _"Hello Seth Rollins.. I'm Joey, I hear you might be interested in finding Ashley, I might have some information for you.. you can call me back at 212-222-3333. Um I hope to hear form you soon."_

Seth looked back at Dean, Roman and Renee. "I've got to call him.. "

"What if it's a trap?" Renee questioned.

"That's a risk I have to take, I've got to take the chance, if it's going to help me get Ashley out of that hell house, then I've got to take the chance." Seth shook his head. "I'm going to set up a meeting, and I'll see what info he can give me."

"Give us.." Dean stated.

"That's right.. You aren't going in there alone.. we are in this together." Roman agreed.

"It's time we take down Richard Martin."

* * *

 **A/N- So do you think, Joey is really going to help Seth get Ashley away from Richard? I know you guys are probably wondering what is taking so long, but Seth knows he has to out smart Richard to get Ashley back, keep that in mind. Anyway thanks for all the support, the reviews, follows, favorites. Please leave a review I'd love to hear what your thoughts are on this chapter.**


	27. Going In Blind!

_...Later That Night..._

 **-The Park-**

Seth had set up a meeting but Joey had said that he'd only meet with him if Seth agreed to meet with Joey alone, wondering who this Joey was and how he would help with the Ashley situation. Seth see a man walking towards them, then he walked up to Seth. "Seth Rollins?" The man questioned.

"Yes... You must be Joey?" Seth raised a brow, trying to figure out how he's seen him before.

"I'm Joey Jackson..." Joey nodded.

"You work for Martin don't you?" Seth hissed. "You grabbed Ashley and took back into the house today."

"You where there?" Joey raised a brow. "I was just doing what I was told to do... I was doing my job." Joey sighed, looking down at his phone.

"Who's that?" Seth raised a brow.

"Nothing don't worry about it." Joey shook his head. "Don't worry about it... it's just some personal stuff."

Seth raised a brow. "Okay... so why are you offering to help me?" Seth questioned.

"Because, I feel bad for Ashely... she's not happy and anyone can see it." Joey said. "Richard is horrible to her, she needs help.. and I knew you'd be more then willing to help me get her out of there."

Seth nodded. "Well, when can I get her out of there?" Seth sighed, he wanted so badly to get Ashley out of that hell house.

"I'm supposed to be back at the house tonight, I'm working a spilt, tonight... maybe I can sneak you in my car, I'll leave the side door unlocked, there aren't any camera's over there so nobody will see you... Richard shouldn't be home until around 8 tonight... so if you work quickly you could get her out of there before Richard gets home."

"How many others are in the house?" Seth raised a brow.

"1 other besides me, then there is one outside who patrols all the way around the house, except where we all park, where you'll be getting inside." Joey said. "When I get inside, I'll make sure the other guy is out of the way.."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Seth raised a brow.

"I guess you don't... but if you want Ashley away from Richard and safe, it's a chance you'll have to take." Joey shrugged. "It's up to you... if you want to save Ashley, you'll do it."

Seth sighed, and nodded. "Fine.. let's go." Seth then followed Joey to the car.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

Joey pulled, up to the side, where he parked his car. Joey had gone over the whole plan with Seth, telling him where the camera's where and not to take to long in the room, because Richard liked to keep an eye on Ashley. He looked behind him, where Seth was laid down on the backseat. "I'm going to go inside, give me like five minutes and then come inside.." Joey said, and Seth nodded.

* * *

 **-Richard's New Home(Inside)-**

Joey came back inside and saw the other guy Johnny. "Hey.. your back already?" Johnny raised a brow.

"I'm working a split tonight." Joey nodded.

"I see." Johnny nodded. "I'm going to take a break.. is that okay with you?"

"Go for it.." Joey nodded, and watched Johnny walk away.

After a few minutes he saw Seth walk through the door. "2nd door on the left." Joey said, slipping into the living room.

Seth sighed, and ran up the stairs.

* * *

 **-Bedroom-**

Seth opened the door, he saw Ashley laying on the bed she was sleeping. Seth walked over to the bed, sitting next to her, he ran his hand through her hair. Ashley jumped when she felt someone touch her, she looked up and saw Seth. "Oh... oh god." Ashley threw her arms around Seth and started crying, who in turned wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay.. I'm here." Seth said softly, running his hand through her hair, pulling away. "We've got to get out of here.."

"How did you get in here?" Ashley questioned, shaking her head.

"I'll tell you about it later... we have to go before Richard finds out." Seth helped Ashley out of the bed, noting the winces, as she did so. "Come on." Seth grabbed her shoes, helping her slip them on real quick, and helped her to the door, and out of it.

* * *

 **-The Hallway-**

Ashley and Seth made it downstairs, Seth wanted to get to Joey's car, where Joey had left the keys in the ignition so Seth would be able to get away quickly. Seth and Ashley made their way outside.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

Seth and Ashley made it to the car, and Seth opened the drivers side door, while Ashley went to the passengers side. Seth went to get in but noticed there were no keys, "Damn it.." Seth sighed, turning around he was blindsided by someone hitting him in the head, with an object, knocking him out cold.

"Seth.." Ashley's eye widened, and she slammed the door shut and ran over to Seth, kneeling down and checking on him. Ashley screamed when she felt a hand in her hair, twisting and tangling it's self in her hair yanking her up."Ahhh." Ashley yelped, feeling herself being pulled against a hard body.

"Going somewhere my love?" Ashley felt her heart drop hearing his voice, she turned her head enough to see Richard's face. "This isn't going to be a very good day for you is it?" Richard hissed.

"How did you?" Ashley whimpered.

"I'm sorry miss.." Joey shook his head, standing by his car.

"Grab him, you know what to do with him." Richard pointed to Seth. "I'm going to have a little heart to heart with my wife.." Richard yanked her hair causing her to yelp.

"Got it boss." Joey sighed, and Richard dragged Ashley to the house, using her hair.

* * *

 **-Richard's New Home(Bedroom)-**

Richard threw Ashley into the bedroom, Ashley landing on the floor, she scoots back on the floor as she looks up at him. "Please Richard.. please.." Ashley threw her hands up. "I'm sorry.. Please I'm so sorry..." Ashley cried out.

"Oh, no darling... you're not sorry ... but you will be." Richard snarled, flying at her.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

Joey took Seth into the living room, tying him to a chair, using rope and duct tape, to tape his hands behind his back. Seth came too, and looked around. "You son of a bitch.." Seth spat when the laid eyes on Joey. "I should of known it was a trap." Seth spat.

"Look I'm sorry... Richard over heard me calling you, I'm sorry." Joey sighed. "I didn't know the camera's recorded sound also... I have a family, I need the extra money, he told me he'd give me 10 grand to get you here.. without your friends... Look I've got a new wife to take care of, this is going to be the down payment on the new home she wanted.."

"Well, I hope that house is worth all the hell you are going to cause Ashley... who knows what he's doing to her up there." Seth snarled. "This isn't over.. my boys know I'm here, they are going to come looking for me."

"I hope they do.. and I hope they are smart enough to come up with a plan and not come in here blind, because I really do wish Ashley wasn't in this mess... I wasn't lying when I said I felt sorry for her... I do.. she doesn't deserve it..but I have to do what I have to do for my family." Joey shook his head and sighed.

* * *

 **-Bedroom-**

Richard sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Ashley who was curled into a ball, sobbing she hadn't moved in a good 2 minutes. "Oh darling... how I wish you'd stop making me do this." Richard shook his head.

Ashley just continued to sob. "I-I.. sorry.." Ashley was able to get out, through sobs.

"I know.. I know you are now." Richard nodded, standing up. "I want you to get cleaned up, and come downstairs.. to the living room."

Ashley nodded. "O-okay." Ashley whimpered, as Richard leaned down to brush her hair out of her face.

"Good.. you've got 15 minutes." Richard stood up, fixing his shirt he looked down and noticed he had gotten some blood on his shirt, he sighed and shook his head as he went to the closet and grabbed a new shirt and put it on quickly before walking out the door.

Ashley crawled over to the bed, and used it to help herself off the floor, and onto the bed. Ashley sat down and looked around before standing up slowly wincing as she took the first step, her whole body was in so much pain, there wasn't a single inch of her body that wasn't in server pain. Ashley made her way to the closet and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a shirt that wasn't too heavy.

* * *

 **-Bathroom-**

Ashley put the clothes on the sink and started running some warm water, she looked in the mirror seeing her face, her lip was busted open again, and swollen, she had been busted open above her eye, at the end of her eyebrow, she saw her left eye was blackened, and she had numerous bruises on her face. Ashley slipped off her shirt throwing it to the side, as it was bloodied, she looked at herself, shaking her head, she never imagined she'd ever be looking at herself in the mirror with bruises all over her body, Ashley grabbed the hand towel and wet the end of it cleaning her face up, wiping the blood that was drying from her face.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

Seth looked at Richard as he walked through the door, shaking his head. "You just don't know when to let go do you?" Richard hissed.

"I could say the same thing to you.." Seth spat. "You just couldn't let go of Ashley could you?"

"Why would I?... she's MY wife." Richard snarled. "When I married her, I said tell death do us part.. and I meant it."

Seth's eyes widened and he struggled to get free. "I swear if you-.." Seth was cut off by Richard.

"Don't worry.. my wife is perfectly fine... she's upstairs, fixing herself up." Richard scuffed. "I love my wife, why would I harm her?"

"You've done nothing but harm her." Seth spat.

"I've only done what she's made me do.." Richard shook his head. "I do what I have to do to keep my wife in line." Richard shrugged, sitting down on the couch.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Seth spat. "You won... you caught me, and you've still got Ashely, so why keep me here?... why not kick me out?"

"Because, I want to make sure you will no longer be a problem for my wife and I." Richard shrugged.

"Ashley doesn't want to be with you Richard.. you have to know that." Seth spat.

"It doesn't matter what Ashley wants.. it only matters what I want." Richard shook his head. "The only thing my wife wants is to please me.. isn't that right darling?" Richard smirked, when he saw Ashley walk through the living room door, patting the seat next to him.

Ashley nodded. "Yes." Ashley looked to the ground and walked over, very carefully sitting down next to Richard, who put his arm around her shoulder kissing her cheek.

"What did I tell you." Richard shrugged.

Seth looked at Ashely and felt his heart drop to his stomach, he shook his head. "You say you love her but you do that to her?" Seth spat.

Richard shook his head letting out a short laugh. "Tell him why that happened darling." Richard looked to his wife.

"Because, I didn't obey my husband." Ashley looked down scared to look at Seth, not knowing how Richard would react.

"What else?... What else did you learn?" Richard continued.

"It's my job to obey and please you." Ashley looked to Richard, who smirked and leaned in and kissed her.

"Exactly.." Richard smirked.

Seth shook his head, hating having to watch this.

Ashley bit her lip and looked down, she didn't know what to do, except do whatever Richard wanted, it was the only choice she had.

"It's too bad, you couldn't of just stayed away...and my poor wife wouldn't of had to gone through this horrible day.. and everything she has coming too her tonight." Richard shrugged.

Ashley's eyes widened. "Y-you said we'd be okay.." Ashley cried, looking up at him. "I've learned my lesson Richard.. I swear." Ashley backed up.

"I meant what I said darling... but I don't think you've learned your lesson.. two times in one day you try to leave me, and I'm supposed to believe you've learned your lesson, that's what you said this morning after our little argument.." Richard shook his head standing up. "I'm sorry, but you haven't learned your lesson, but you will.. oh you'll learn it alright." Richard turned to face Ashley, snapping his fingers and pointing to the spot in front of him.

Ashley swallowed hard and slowly stood up, looking to the ground she walked towards him stopping directly in front of him.

"Ashley." Richard said in a warning tone.

Ashley looked up to him, knowing what was coming. Seth shook his head, he knew he was going to hurt Ashley to punish him, "Leave her alone... haven't you done enough to her." Seth spat.

"I'll decide when I've done enough to MY wife." Richard hissed, he reached out and caressed her face. "I'll have you know darling... I don't want to do this, but this... this is all his fault, I had to save some for him, let him know what he's done." Richard shook his head.

"Please Richard.." Ashley pleaded, biting her lip as she reached out to touch his cheek. "Please don't do this... " Ashley looked up at him tears pooling in her eyes. Richard leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Please, I don't know how much more I can take." Ashley whispered, so only Richard could hear.

"I know, you are in pain darling.. but I want you to remember why that is." Richard shook his head.

"I disobeyed you." Ashley whimpered.

"Seth, he's also a reason.." Richard sighed, and shook his head looking back at Seth. "This is your fault... Rollins, you couldn't just stay away, could you?.. and now I have to teach you a lesson Rollins, and my poor wife has to suffer for it." Richard said, before knocking Ashley to the ground by backhanding her.

"Son of a bitch." Seth struggled to get at Richard.

Ashley whimpered as she looked up at Richard. Richard grabbed her hair, pulling her up to him. Only to back hand her again, this time sending her onto the couch. Ashley started to sob as she fell onto the floor and tried to crawl away from him. "Ashley.. you know better then to try to get away darling.. it only makes things worse.." Richard slammed his foot into the side of her, knocking the wind out of her.

"You sorry son of a bitch.." Seth yelled. "Leave her alone.. damn it leave her alone.." Seth yelled, doing all he could to kick at Richard when he moved towards him. "You want to hurt someone, hurt me... hurt me, I'm the one who you really want to hurt.."

Richard laughed, shaking his head, and turning around to grab Ashley by her hair, delivering a closed fist to the face, this time she was knocked into the coffee table, breaking it when she landed on it. Joey was behind Seth, not able to watch any of this that was going on.

Seth shook his head, watching Ashley on the ground, not moving a single muscle. "She's not moving... damn it... she needs help." Seth spat.

"She'll be fine... she's not any of your business... she's my wife, I'll take care of her." Richard snarled, in Seth's direction. "Place her on the couch." Richard looked to Joey, who in turn walked over picking up Ashley, who whimpered when he did so and placed her on the couch. Richard when over kneeling down to run his hands through Ashley's hair, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "You'll be just fine, won't you?" Richard looked down at Ashley.

Ashley managed to look up at him, and nod.

"See...Now I'm going to grab something to eat for us.." Richard kissed Ashley forehead. "You just rest right here... don't you move darling."

"O-okay.." Ashley managed to get out.

"I don't think he will be a problem for you.. keep your eye on both of them." Richard looked to Joey.

"Got it boss." Joey nodded.

"Good.. I'll be back soon my love, don't do anything that you are going to regret, I really don't want to get angry again tonight.." Richard looked down at his wife, running his hand through her hair, as nodded looking up at him. "I love you.." Richard said, and leaned down to kiss her lips. Richard waited for her to reply when she didn't he grabbed her by the hair. "I said I love you." Richard hissed.

"I-I love you too." Ashley whimpered.

"I should never have to tell you twice, that I love you... when I tell you I love you, you damn well better repeat it..." Richard hissed.

"I will.. I will." Ashley cried out. "I'm sorry.. I love you, I'm sorry." Ashley whimpered, reaching out to touch his face.

"Much better." Richard let go of her hair, and sat her back on the couch, covering her up with the throw that was over the back of the couch. "I'll be back soon." Richard kissed her once again, before standing up, whispering something to Joey and walking out.

Joey sighed, and shook his head and walked over to Seth and turned his chair, so he couldn't look at Ashley. "Come on Joey... let me check on her.. please." Seth sighed.

"I can't." Joey sighed.

"Please, Joey... I'm not going to try anything I just want to check on her." Seth shook his head.

Joey sighed, and thought about it for a second before finally untying Seth. "Make it quick.. " Joey moved out of the way for Seth to rush over to Ashley's side.

Seth kneeled down, running his hand through Ashley's hair. "Hey.. it's just me." Seth said softly, when Ashley jumped as he touched her.

"Seth.." Ashley bit her lip. "Please just.." Ashley shook her head.

"Please what?" Seth questioned, as he continued to run his hand through her hair.

"Just let me go... so Richard doesn't hurt you." Ashley whispered. "Just give up on me."

"I can't.. I won't... I'm not giving you up." Seth shook his head. "I'm not going to let him continue to hurt you Ashley.. I'm going to get you out of here.. I promise." Seth said, leaning down kissing her on the top of the head.

* * *

 **-Outside The Gates(Dean's Car)-**

Dean and Roman, looked on as Richard's car took off. "He's leaving... we should go see if he's in there." Dean sighed.

"We know he's in there... but we can't... we don't know anything about what's going on." Roman shook his head. "We need to come up with a plan... if we go in there blind, we are going to end up like Seth."

"I know.. you're right." Dean sighed.

"I'm waiting for someone to call me." Roman shook his head. "I had someone pulling up the blueprints of this house, that way we can at least know the layout of the place."

"Good idea." Dean said, pulling out his computer, and getting to work.

"What are you doing?" Roman questioned.

"I'm trying to hack into his system, so I can see where he has camera's so we can keep an eye on that..." Dean said looking over to Roman. "I'm in.." Dean smirked "Still got it."

"Okay.. how many camera's he have?" Roman questioned.

"I see a bedroom, hallway, looks like the front and back of the yard, the front gate, kitchen, and living room... there he is, looks like he's tied up." Dean shook his head, then watched as the man untied him. "What's he doing?"

Roman raised a brow, and watched as he ran to Ashley. "That must be Ashley... she must be hurt..." Roman shook his head. "Why did he let him go?..." Roman shook his head, as they continued to watch what was going on. They watched as the guy after a few minutes grabbed Seth and put him back in the chair, tying him back up.

"Hold on bro... we are going to get you out of there... both of you." Dean shook his head.


	28. I Can't Lose You!

**-Richard's New Home(Living Room)-**

Ashley laid still on the couch, waiting for Richard, she was too scared to move, she just wanted this night to be over. Ashley bit her lip as she heard the door open and heard foot steps walking into the living room, closing her eyes. She felt a hand caress her face, she opened her eyes and saw Richard, kneeling down. "I take it, you haven't had any problems?" Richard looked back to Joey.

"None." Joey shook his head.

"Good.. that's my beautiful girl." Richard smiled, still caressing her face. "Come on sit up.." Richard helped Ashley sit up. "I want you to eat, it's your favorite.." Richard smiled, acting like the worlds greatest husband.

"I-I'm not hungry.." Ashley whispered.

"You need to eat... you need to keep your strength up." Richard said, opening the to go box for her, putting the fork in her hand. "Now.. eat.." Richard said, his tone had a slight warning in it.

"O-okay." Ashley said, weakly.

"Good girl." Richard smiled, as she took a bite. "I've got big plans for tonight."

Ashley looked up to him and swallowed hard, not having any idea what he had planned for her. "W-what p-plans?" Ashley bit her lip.

"You'll see my love." Richard kissed, her forehead before standing up. "You make sure she eats her food.. I've got to finish getting my surprise ready." Richard looked to Joey who nodded, before walking out the door.

Ashley bit her lip, and shook her head, she looked over at Seth who was still turned around facing away from her. Ashley had finished her food, and looked up to Joey. "C-can, you ask Richard if I can get up... I need to use the restroom." Ashely bit her lip.

"I'll ask him." Joey nodded, taking out his phone, and making a call, he then hangs up. "He said, he will be in here in just a few minutes."

Ashley nodded. "Okay." Ashley whispered.

Richard walked into the living room. "Come here darling." Richard, said crossing his arms over his chest.

Ashley stood up slowly and walked towards him, once she reached him she looked up to Richard. Richard grabbed her hand, and lead her out of the room.

* * *

 **-Bedroom-**

Ashley walked into the room, Richard shutting the door behind them. Ashley turned around to Richard and waited for instruction, Richard smirking as he walked towards her. "You may go.. make it quick." Richard kissed her forehead.

Ashley smiled up at him slightly. "Thank you." Ashley said softly before walking into the bathroom.

Ashley walked back out of the bathroom, and saw Richard holding a dress. "Put this on my love." Richard said softly.

Ashley looked at the white long sleeve plunging neckline lace mini dress, Ashley didn't understand this dress was way more revealing then the one she got in trouble for wearing the other day, it would barely cover her ass. Ashley took it and went to turn and go the bathroom but Richard grabbed her arm. "Right here.." Richard stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ashley swallowed hard and nodded, putting the Dress on the table, and slipping the shirt over her head, throwing it to the side, she pushed the sweat pants down past her hips and slipped them down stepping out of them, she went to grab the dress but Richard stopped her. "Wait... " Richard licked his lips as he stepped towards him, his hands running up her side reaching around he unhooked her bra and took it off her. Richard walked around her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "You are so fucking beautiful." Richard rasped in her ear, his hands going up to grab her breasts, then his hands go from her breasts down her stomach, slipping under her panties, slipping a finger inside of her.

"Richard.." Ashley gasped at the intrusion.

"Who does this belong to?" Richard husked against her neck, moving his finger in and out of he, adding another finger.

"Y-you.."Ashley whispered.

"What's that?... Who does this belong to?" Richard increased the speed of his fingers inside her. "I want to hear it..." Richard hissed.

"You." Ashley grabbed onto one of Richard's arms to steady herself.

"That's right." Richard rasped. "You are MINE." Richard hissed.

"Yes.. I'm yours.." Ashley whimpered, when Richard bit down on her neck.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

Seth sighed, as he looked at the clock on the wall. Damn it what was taking so long, what was he doing to her?, was he hurting her? "Damn it." Seth looked up to Joey. "What's taking so long?" He sighed.

"I don't know... I'm sure she's fine." Joey sighed.

"Did you see what the son of a bitch did to her?" Seth snarled.

"I tried not to watch." Joey shook his head.

* * *

 **-Bedroom-**

Richard leaned down and kissed Ashley. "I love you." Richard whispered, against her lips.

"I love you too." Ashley said softly.

Richard crawled off her, pulling his boxers and pants on real quick. "Get dressed... Don't bother with the bra.. you don't need one with that dress.." Richard said, tucking in his shirt.

Ashley nodded, picking up her panties slipping them on, and grabbing the dress putting it on, fixing it, she was right, it barely covered her ass, so she tried to tug it down just a bit more. She looked over at Richard who crossed his arms over his chest. "I-I.." Ashley bit her lip, walking towards Richard.

"I'm okay with this.. I told you to wear it." Richard said. "Just don't think about flaunting yourself in front of either of them." Richard snarled, grabbing her upper arm.

"I won't... I swear." Ashley winced.

"Good.." Richard kissed her forehead.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

Richard opened the door to the living room, allowing Ashley to walk in just in front of him, grabbing her hand. "I've got a surprise for both of you.." Richard said, having Ashley sit on the couch.

Seth raised a brow, as Joey turned his chair back around to face the rest of the group. "Surprise... for both of us?" Seth shook his head.

"Oh.. Yes.. this is going to be wonderful." Richard smirked, and snapped his fingers pointing to the spot next to him. Ashley standing up and walking next to him, giving him a peck on the cheek when he pointed to it. "I can't wait for you both to see it." Richard smirked. "Aren't you excited?" Richard looked to Ashley.

"I-I... guess.." Ashley bit her lip.

"You guess?" Richard hissed, shaking his head. "I am setting this up for you, and that's all you can say?" Richard snarled, knocking something off the coffee table. "Pick it up." Richard snarled.

Ashley nodded, bending over and picking it up, going to hand it over to Richard, fixing her dress that was riding up a bit. Richard knocked it out of her hand. "W-what?" Ashley looked up, concern written all over her face, wondering what she'd done now. "I-I.. don't understand?" Ashley shook her head.

"You don't understand?.. Didn't I fucking warn you?" Richard backhanded her to the ground.

Ashley made the mistake of scooting away from him. "P-please.. I-I." Ashley cried out, as Richard grabbed her up by her hair, pulling her to him.

"I fucking warned you... why can't you just fucking listen to me.." Richard shook her.

"She didn't do anything." Seth yelled at him.

"She knows what she did.." Richard, snarled dragging Ashley out the door.

* * *

 **-Bedroom-**

Richard threw her into the room, Ashley landing on the floor. "Richard.. I'm sorry... whatever I did I'm sorry." Ashley cried out, shaking her head as she put her hands out in front of her to protect herself the best she could. "Tell me what I did... so I can fix it.. please, whatever I did I'll fix it.." Ashley cried, this had been the day from hell and it was turning into the night from hell.

"I fucking warned you, not to flaunt yourself in front of either of them... and what did you do?.." Richard yelled. "You bent down, showing off your whole ass."

Ashley shook her head, crying as she tried to stand put Richard shoved her back down. "I'm sorry... can I stand?... So we can talk?" Ashley bit her lip.

"Fine.. stand up." Richard snarled.

Ashley nodded and stood up. "Thank you." Ashley said softly. "I wasn't trying to show off anything, Richard I swear... I was trying to pull it down, but the dress, it's so short."

"So it's the dresses fault that you wanted to show your ass off?" Richard yelled.

Ashley cried shaking her head. "I'm sorry Richard.. I was trying.. I was really trying, I didn't mean to show off.. I wasn't trying to." Ashley tried her hardest not to back up when Richard stepped forward. "I love you... I'm sorry please.. please..." Ashley cried, as Richard grabbed her. "Please Richard... please, just tell me what to do... I'll do it, just please don't hurt me.. I can't take any more Richard, I've been trying so hard to be good. "

Richard snarled as he looked down at Ashley, Richard reached out grabbing Ashley by the side of the neck. "I am tired of my wife acting like a fucking whore." Richard yelled, squeezing on her neck.

Ashley cried out when he squeezed her neck. "I'm not.." Ashley cried, wincing when he squeezed again this time harder. "I swear, I'm not trying to do anything to upset you... I'm trying so hard to do what you tell me too, please... just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it." Ashley reaching up to caress his face.

Richard sighed, and loosened up his grip on Ashley neck. "I want Seth Rollins out of your life... I want you to myself, damn it." Richard snarled.

"I'm yours Richard... I'm only yours." Ashley put her arms around Richard's midsection. "Can't I just put something else on?... that way your mind will be at ease?" Ashley bit her lip.

"I like this dress on you, can't you for once do as I say and not flaunt yourself?" Richard hissed.

Ashley sighed and turned around. "Look Richard, I'm not trying to flaunt myself... the dress is just short." Ashley said, bending over slightly showing him how the dress went up when she bent over just the slightest.

Richard sighed, and nodded as he saw. "I'm not going to find something else I like as much as this dress on you... it fits your body perfectly.." Richard shook his head.

"Maybe.. I can put some leggings on underneath?... that way nothing is showing." Ashley looked back up to him. The dress was short enough to look like a long shirt so she figured she could use that to her advantage. "That way you still get to see it on me."

"Let me see how it looks." Richard sighed.

Ashley went over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of black leggings and slipped them on quickly. Then turned around to Richard. "What do you think?... Is this better?" Ashley bit her lip, praying Richard was satisfied with the change.

Richard nodded, his head with approval. "That looks wonderful." Richard walked closer to her, putting his arms around her. "Now, we are going to be late for your surprise." Richard took her hand and lead her out of the room.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

Ashley and Richard walked back into the living room, Seth breathing a sigh of relief as he didn't see any more bruises on her body. Richard heard a knock on the door. "That's it.." Richard smiled, leading Ashley to the couch. "You sit here my love." Richard kissed her softly before walking out off.

Ashley bit her lip, as she looked over at Seth. Seth sighed as he looked at Ashley she looked so defeated, so frail, Seth mouthed "Are you okay?" to Ashley, who in return nodded slightly. Seth shook his head, he knew she was lying, she wasn't okay, but she was trying to be strong of course.

Richard walked back into living room, but this time he wasn't alone, he had Zahra on his arm. Ashley shook her head as she eyed her up and down, now she knew why Richard wanted her to wear that dress, Zahra had on the same dress, except her dress was red, of course Richard had some kind of game he was playing, and he was using Zahra to play it.

"What the hell?... Are you kidding me Richard?.. You are really going to flaunt your mistress in Ashley's face?." Seth spat, shaking his head, not believing that Richard would stoop that low, but then again, look at everything he's already done.

"Well, you don't like my surprise?... Come on darling, you and your lover Rollins are going to get to watch a show... me and My lover, Zahra.." Richard smirked, over at Zahra, leaning in and kissing her, right in front of Ashley then turning to Ashley. "Don't worry darling.. I still love you, I just want you to see what happens when a wife doesn't' follow her husband's directions, and doesn't do everything she has to do, to please her husband... he goes to another woman." Richard smirked.

"Richard.. you know nothing has ever happened between Seth and I." Ashley shook her head, the nerve of this man, he flipped out on her over her bending over in front of Seth and he brings his mistress to flaunt it in her face?, why is he playing these games? He has Zahra why is he keeping her? "You have her now... so you don't need me, just let me go already." Ashley spat, shaking her head as she realized she said the words out loud instead of in her head, as she was thinking. Ashley's eyes widened as she stood up off the couch, backing up as Richard leaped towards her. Ashley turned and tried to run making it around the couch, almost to the door when Joey stepped in front of her giving her a look as if to say he was sorry.

"You are going to regret that you little bitch." Richard hissed, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her towards the couch. Richard turned her back around delivering a closed fist to the face causing her to fall to the ground, once he let go of her. Richard brought his foot back ready to kick her.

Zahra watched on in shock, he couldn't believe Richard did that, she always thought Richard worshiped the ground his wife walked on, she never thought he'd do something like that.

"I'M SORRY.." Ashley scream, her hand going up to protect herself. "I didn't mean it.. I didn't mean it, I swear... I'm just upset... Please.. please don't do it."

Richard brought his foot back to the ground. "I'll let you watch from your seat on the floor... " Richard sighed, "Now back to the show... Zahra." Richard snapped, and she came to his side.

"Yes dear?" Zahra smiled, up at Richard.

"Here is how it's going to go... Ashley is going to watch Zahra and I, have amazing sex... and Seth you get to watch it, you get to see what you put in motion... if you would of left my wife alone, I wouldn't of had to harm my wife, I wouldn't of had to put this little show on for my wife... and then well, " Richard got a menacing look on his face. "I'm going to put an end to your reign of terror... "

"What do you mean by that?" Seth raised a brow.

Richard reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gun. "I'm going to end your life of course, I'm going to kill you... in front of Ashley." Richard turned to Ashley. "You my love.. are going to have to deal with the fact that you caused Seth's death."

"Richard..Why?.. just let him go... you already know I'm not going anywhere darling.. you don't have to do that." Ashley shook her head, her eyes pleading with him.

"If you wouldn't of tried to leave me for him today.. again, two times he tried to take you from me... and you went along with it." Richard snarled. "You are the reason Seth Rollins is going to die tonight... If you would of told him what you should of from the beginning that you are a happily married woman, to leave you alone.. this wouldn't of happened, none of this actually." Richard sighed.

Zahra shook her head. "No.. I didn't sign up for this... I said I'd have sex with you to teach her a lesson about cheating on you.."

"She never cheated on him.." Seth spat.

"But I'm not going to let you kill someone... you've lost your mind Richard.." Zahra shook her head, backing away from him. "I'm leaving.. and I'm calling the police." Zahra turned around walking towards the door, all the sudden she felt a sharp pain in her back, and hit the ground.

Ashley's eyes widen as she saw Zahra hit the ground, Richard shot her, Richard actually shot Zahra in the back.

"Are you out of your mind?... You just shot a woman?.. I'm not okay with this." Joey took out his phone, "I'm calling the cops now."

Richard pointed the gun at Joey, and fired Joey was able to move, he was aiming for the head, but Joey was able to run but still he was also shot in the back, Joey hits the ground. Seth starts struggling to get untied.

Richard turned to Ashley who started backing up. "You next?... you want to leave?... you want to call the cops?" Richard stalked towards her. "Tell me Ashley, Is my wife turning her back on me?... Is my wife taking someone else's side over her husbands?"

Ashley backed up until she was to the table, and pulled herself up. Richard reached her, and Ashley didn't know what to do, she didn't want to die she knew that, she did the only thing she could think of. "Never... I love you Richard... I'm here, I'm right here and you are never going to lose me Richard." Ashley reached out, caressing his face.

Richard breathed a sigh of relief. "I knew I picked the right woman to marry... God I love you." Richard leaned in to kiss her. Richard pulled back and looked at Seth, and got a devilish look on his face. "I know what I'm going to do now... "

"What?" Ashley bit her lip.

"You and I are going to make love... and Rollins.. he's going to watch." Richard looked over to Seth who looked like he was going to be sick, even thinking about it.

"Richard.. we can make love.. but let's go up stairs.. we don't need to do it in front of someone, making love is a private thing, to be shared between two people who love each other." Ashley reached out, caressing his face.

"But you love me right?" Richard raised a brow.

"Of course." Ashley nodded.

"Then you'll show Seth you love me... by making love to me, in front of him." Richard started to move his hands along her body. "And then when we are finished, He's going to die." Richard pulled her to him, going in to kiss her, he moved his hands in attempt to get the dress over her head.

Ashley pushed him away. "Please.. Richard." Ashley cried, shaking her head.

"You and I are going to make love.. NOW." Richard went to grab her but she kicked him in the knee, knocking Richard to the ground.

Ashley ran to Seth, trying her best to untie him "Forget about me.. Run." Seth yelled, as he saw Richard getting up, Ashley couldn't move fast enough and Richard grabbed her by the hair. "Leave her.. leave her alone." Seth yelled.

Richard threw her to the ground. "I've had enough of you.. I'm going to teach you once and for all who's in charge..." Richard jumped on her, throwing blow after blow down on to Ashley.

Seth struggled trying with all his might to get untied, to get to Richard and to get him off of Ashley he'd lost count after the 10th time Richard delivered a closed fist to a part of Ashley's body, Ashley was screaming in the beginning, begging Richard to stop, pleading with him, apologizing, but now she wasn't saying a word, not a peep was coming from her mouth, and she wasn't moving at all, she had to be unconscious.

Richard finally satisfied Ashley's learned her lesson, stopped and stood up, his knuckles were bloodied, and his clothes where covered in blood. Richard sighed and shook his head. Richard took off his jacket, tossing it to the side, and began to unbuckle his belt.

"What are you doing?" Seth yelled. "You've done enough."

"I'm going to do what I said.. I'm going to get what I want from my wife.. and you are going to watch, then I'm going to kill you, actually... I'm going to let you watch me kill my wife first... then, oh then I'll kill you." Richard smirked, climbing down leaning down to kiss his wife. Richard shoved up Ashley dress to so it was only covering her breasts.

"Don't you dare.. you son of a bitch." Seth yelled.

Then out of nowhere the doors burst open and Richard was thrown to the ground, Roman punched him in the face, While Seth was untied by Dean. Seth shoved Roman out of the way and jumped on Richard, throwing a hailstorm of fists down on Richard, until Roman finally pulled him off. "I should kill you.. you son of a bitch.." Seth yelled, trying to get to Richard.

"Seth.." Dean yelled, kneeling down to Ashley, who was still unconscious.

Seth looked to Ashley, running to her, Seth knelt down to her she was bloodied, and bruised, and Ashley wasn't moving, in fact her breathing was shallow, her chest was barely moving up and down. Seth felt for a pulse and she had a very faint pulse. "Call 911.." Seth yelled.

Dean dialed his phone.

"Tell them they've got 2 gun shot wounds.." They all looked over to see Joey feeling for Zahra's pause. "She's got a pulse, but she's loosing a lot of blood." Joey said.

Dean looked to everyone "They are on their way."

"How is she?" Joey questioned.

"Don't you even ask about her... you son of a bitch.. this is your fault." Seth spat.

"Not now... we have to focus on getting these two help." Roman sighed. "Where have you been shot?"

"Lower back... I'll be fine, I'm worried about her... her pulse is so faint." Joey sighed, shaking his head.

Richard groaned on the ground, as he came around and realized, one of the men had tied him up, with the ropes that where once around Seth.

Seth sighed, looking down at Ashley, he leans down to Ashley's ear. "It's Seth... I'm here, Richard isn't ever going to hurt you again... it's over... you just have to keep fighting for me... please do that for me, please keep fighting." Seth whispered in her ear. "I love you Ashley, I can't lose you." Seth sighed, shaking his head. "I wish they'd hurry up.. damn it." Seth shook his head.

After a few minutes they could hear the sirens. Seth leaned down to Ashley. "You hear that?... that's help.. they are on the way Ashley.. they are almost here, please keep fighting.. keep fighting for me, for yourself... for us." Seth whispered to Ashley, praying to himself the whole time.


	29. I'm Not Going Anywhere!

_...Next Morning..._

 **-The Hospital-**

Seth sat by Ashley's side, he looked at Ashley, still she hadn't waken up. Seth was so worried, he'd already been to the police station, they'd taken his statement and let him go to the hospital, so he could be by Ashley's side. Seth had talked to the doctors, who said that she's is doing better now, she was still out of it, they had to do surgery to stop the internal bleeding, from the repeated abuse from Richard.

Seth sighed, shaking his head he just wanted her to wake up, to hear her voice, right now that would be the only thing to put his mind at ease. Seth heard the door open and looked behind him, in walked Dean Ambrose, and his girlfriend Renee Young. "How is she?" Renee questioned.

"She just got out of surgery... she was bleeding internally... " Seth sighed, shaking his head. "That bastard, beat her so badly... god, I'm just happy it's over, and Richard can never hurt her again."

"Unless he gets out." Renee bit her lip.

"Excuse me?" Seth raised a brow.

"Well, he's going to be arraigned... he will have to plea... and then he might get out on bail.." Renee stated. "What if he comes after her still?"

"There is no way a judge is going to let him out on bail... after what he's done to her, he shot Zahra, and Joey.. I still haven't heard anything on her yet, I know Joey is okay... he's been released already... against medical advice I believe... but still." Seth shook his head, he'd kill Richard Martin before he let that man harm Ashley again.

"So you haven't heard anything about her yet?" Dean raised a brow.

"Nope... I know she had lost a lot of blood." Seth nodded, then turned around when he heard Ashley starting to come to, Seth ran his hand through her hair. Ashley feeling someone touch her jumped, she looked to see Seth. "Hey.. hey, it's just me." Seth said softly.

Ashley groaned as she tried to move, feeling a sharp pain. "Ahh.." Ashley held her stomach.

"You just had surgery... don't move too much." Seth said, reaching out to take her hand.

"R-richard." Ashley looked around.

"He's in jail... he can't hurt you any more." Seth stated.

"How?" Ashley shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, all you need to worry about now is getting better.." Seth said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, and offering her a smile.

"I'll let the doctor know she's awake." Renee slipped out the door, to go let the doctors know she was now awake.

After a few minutes a doctor and two nurses came in. "Can you step outside, I'd like to check her over again.." The doctor said.

Seth nodded and stood up, but Ashley squeezed his hand, looking up with concern in her eyes. "It's okay.. I'll be right outside." Seth said softly. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere... the doctor wants to check you out then I'll be right back inside."

"He can come back in once the doctor is finished." A nurse smiled, sensing how scared she was to have Seth out of her sight.

Ashley bit her lip, and let go of his hand, watching as Seth walked out the door.

* * *

 **-Outside Ashley's Room-**

Seth sighed, leaning against the wall. Everyone looked down the hall, when they saw Joey walking down the hall, he looked like he was in a lot of pain, he wasn't walking too well. "What are you doing?" Seth snarled, he hadn't forgot how Joey sold, both he and Ashley out.

"I just wanted to check on Ashley." Joey shook his head. "I just got done checking on Zahra, she's doing okay... but she has some numbness in her legs... they are hoping it's just temporary."

"She wouldn't of needed checking up on if it wasn't for you." Seth snapped. "You are the reason she's in that hospital bed... you sold us out to Richard... you watched him beat the hell out of her, and you did nothing about it... what kind of a man are you?" Seth snarled.

"I'm sorry... I was doing what I thought was best for my family." Joey shook his head.

"So you did it for money?.. I sure as hell hope you got the check up front, so all this didn't happen for no reason at all." Renee said sarcastically, and rolled her eyes.

"I thought I was doing what was best, I had no idea Richard had all that planned." Joey shook his head. "I feel bad about my part in all this... I just want to apologize to her." Joey sighed.

"You aren't going anywhere near her." Seth spat, then looked to the door, when he heard the door opening and the doctor, and nurses walk out. "How is she?" Seth asked.

"She's doing okay... she's going to be in the hospital for a few days, so we can keep an eye on her... but she's asking for you." The nurse said, before walking off.

Seth nodded, and started to open the door, but turned around to face Joey. "I mean it... you stay the hell away from her." Seth spat, then walked in the door.

* * *

 **-Ashley's Hospital Room-**

Seth walked into the door, shutting it once he was inside. He walked over to the bed, sitting next to Ashley, and taking her hand. "Hey.." Seth smiled slightly, gently kissing her hand.

"What happened?... I don't remember." Ashley said softly. "Just that he was trying to-... oh god, did he?" Ashley looked up at Seth, remembering what Richard was trying to do, when he knocked her out.

"No.. no, he didn't get a chance... Dean and Roman got there in time.." Seth ran his hand through her hair. "It's over now... Richard is in jail, and you are safe."

"It's really over now?" Ashley looked up at Seth, tears in her eyes.

"Yes.. it's over.. he can't hurt you any more." Seth leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead, wrapping his arms around her when she grabbed onto his shirt burying her face in his chest, and started to sob. "It's okay.. just let it out." Seth said, holding her as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Ashley pulled away and looked up at him. "I'm sorry.." Ashley bit her lip, looking up at him.

"For what?... you don't have anything to be sorry about." Seth shook his head, reaching out and running his finger along her cheek.

"I brought you into this... I brought all of you into this.." Ashley shook her head. "Oh god... Zahra.. and Joey... are they okay?" Ashley looked up to Seth, shaking her head. Feeling so guilty about all of it.

"They are both fine... Joey, already checked himself out of the hospital.. and Zahra.. she is experiencing some numbness in her legs.. but they are hoping it's not permanent." Seth shook his head. "You didn't bring this on anyone... this isn't your fault, this is Richard's fault.. he shot them, he kidnapped you.. and beat you... "

"I kept doing things I knew would make him angry... no matter how hard I tried not to make him mad.. it wasn't good enough." Ashley shook her head.

"Because Richard wanted to find something wrong with you.. he was looking to find something, anything you were doing... right or wrong to be angry about." Seth shook his head. "He kidnapped you, not because he loved you.. but because he couldn't take people talking about how his beautiful, young wife... left him, he couldn't stand not being in control... so he did what he had to do to get you back... and make sure you'd never leave him again." Seth sighed, reaching out to run his hand through her hair.

Seth and Ashley both looked to the door, when they heard a knock on the door, and saw it open. It was a man and a woman. "Hello... I'm Detective Anderson... and this is my partner Detective Braunson." The woman said softly.

"We have some questions for you... we'd like to speak to you.. alone." Braunson looked over to Seth.

Ashley looked up to Seth, she shook her head. "I-I... I don't want him to leave." Ashley took his hand.

Anderson nodded, and looked to her partner. "That's fine... if you are more comfortable with him in the room, that's fine." She nodded.

"Okay... What happened the night you were taken from the Charity Event?" Braunson questioned.

"I was in the restroom... fixing my make-up.. and someone came out of no where, and put a rag over my face... next thing I know I'm waking up in a van, and I tried to get away but I couldn't and the guy stuck a syringe in my neck... I woke up next time in some room I've never seen before." Ashley sighed, shaking her head.

"When did you find out who had you?" Anderson questioned.

"A man came in.. I asked him why I was there.. why he took me, and Richard came in." Ashley bit her lip, shaking her head. "He said he told him to take me, and bring me to him, where I belong."

"What happened after that?" Braunson questioned.

"I asked him why he was doing this... I begged him to just leave me alone.. to let me go... but he said he wouldn't do it... that I belonged to him, he'd never let me go.. I tried to fight him but I couldn't he was too strong.. so I did the only thing I thought I could do, go along with his plan let him think he'd won.. until I could escape, or Seth could find me." Ashley looked up to Seth. "So I told him I wouldn't fight him any more... "

"And after that?" Braunson questioned again.

"He gave me a beating... and told me to take a shower... to clean myself up." Ashley bit her lip.

"After the shower?" Anderson questioned.

"He made me do my wifely duties." Ashley shook her head, looking down.

"They did a rape kit... you have some tearing, and other signs of sexual abuse.." Anderson looked up to her. "So there are signs of sexual assault."

"I only said no once... yesterday, after I tried to leave the first time... " Ashley nodded.

"It doesn't matter if you didn't say no.. he kidnapped you, you were obviously in fear for your life.. wither or not you're his wife, it doesn't make it right.." Anderson shook her head.

Ashley nodded and sighed, as she went on with her story. "He came home, and he was so angry he beat me again... like he had almost every day... but it was worse this time... and I made the mistake of laughing at him, when he told me he love me... I tried to apologize... but he was so angry... he told me he was going to show me how much he loved me... and I didn't have a choice... I tried to get away.. I begged him not to, but he ripped my dress open.. and ripped my panties off.. then he-" Ashley closed her eyes, shaking her head. "He entered me." Ashley shook her head, trying to get the image of him on top of her out of her head, she brought her hands to her face covering herself, as she started to cry again.

"Don't you think that's enough for now?... she just had surgery.. she needs rest." Seth shook his head, looking at Ashley, and seeing how upset she was, he could see her heart rate increasing on the monitor.

A nurse came in, "Okay.. I think we've had enough for the day... my patients heart rate is increasing... she doesn't need any other stress on her body, so you need to leave." The nurse said, walking over to Ashley, starting to take her vitals. "I mean it... now.. " The nurse said, in a warning tone.

"Alright... We will finish this up at a later time.." Anderson nodded. "Let's go.." She looked to her partner and both walked out the door.

"You need to rest up sweetie.." The nurse said, after finishing up her vitals.

"She will.." Seth nodded.

"I'll be back in to check on you after a while." The nurse smiled, and walked out the door.

Ashley sighed, and shook her head. "I'm so tired." Ashley ran her hand through her hair.

"Then rest... get some sleep." Seth sat down next to her.

"You won't leave?" Ashley bit her lip.

"I promise... I'll be right here." Seth said, taking her hand.

* * *

 **-Jail Cell-**

Richard was pacing the floor, back and forth. He hadn't slept he refused to sleep in the jail cell, He was Richard Martin, he was too good to do such a thing. Richard looked to his Lawyer who was walking up to his cell.

"Thank god..." Richard smiled, walking over to the bars. "Please tell me you are here to get me out?"

"Not yet Richard... You will be having your arraignment in a little while." His lawyer said shaking his head.

"Well, how long until I'm out of here?" Richard sighed. "I've got things to finish."

"Whatever it is, it needs to wait until after all this is cleared up... I don't think you understand the severeness of this Richard, You are being charged with Kidnapping 2 counts, sexual assault, assault with a deadly weapon 2 counts, and the list goes on." His lawyer shook his head.

"I never sexually assault anyone." Richard scuffed.

"Ashley is saying otherwise." He shook his head.

"She's MY wife... how can I sexually assault her?... let me talk to Ashley, and she'll drop that charge... she'll drop everything." Richard shook his head.

"No.. that's not going to be happening Richard... I've already been informed, that they are going to ask for an order of protection against you... to protect Ashley.." His lawyer said, waiting for his reply, knowing Richard wasn't going to like it one bit.

"They can't keep me from my wife... she's MY wife, she's mine... she doesn't need protection from me... she knows that." Richard snarled.

"Whatever you do... make sure you don't make any comments like that in court, if you want a chance at walking out on bail at all... you make some comment like that and you'll be lucky if you aren't sitting in jail, until the trial is over." His lawyer shook his head. "Just do as I say, so I can do my best to get you out on bail, I know you have a business, to run."

"Fine.. I'll do what you say." Richard shook his head, letting out a sigh.

* * *

 **-Ashley's Hospital Room-**

Seth sat down, on the chair next to Ashley, he had slipped out only long enough to grab a cup of coffee. Seth smiled over at Ashley when she started to come to. "Hey.. you feeling a little better?" Seth questioned.

"Not really." Ashley sighed.

"They said it's going to be a while before you are feeling like yourself." Seth nodded.

"I don't even remember what it feels like to be myself." Ashley bit her lip. "I was so used to being whoever Richard wanted me to be, I forgot how to be myself."

"I'll help you remember." Seth smiled slightly, taking her hand. "I'll help you get back, to your old happy self..."

Ashley managed a slight smile. "Thank you."

"For what?" Seth raised a brow.

"Being here for me... for not giving up on me." Ashley looked up at Seth.

"I told you, I'd never give up on you... you mean too much to me.." Seth admitted. "I promise you, I'll never let another single person hurt you again.. as long as I'm living and breathing, I'll make sure no one is able to harm a hair on that beautiful head of yours."

Ashley smiled slightly, and squeezed his hand. "I'm so glad you came back into my life... I don't know what I'd do without you." Ashley said, and smiled when Seth stood up, leaning over to kiss her on her forehead.

"You'll never have to find out... I'm not going anywhere." Seth promised, he finally had Ashley out of that house, and away from Richard. He was going to make sure, she was safe and sound away from anything and anyone who could hurt her.


	30. The Sooner, The Better!

_...Later That Night..._

 **-Ashley's Hospital Room-**

Seth was sitting next to Ashley, watching her sleep. He looked behind him when he saw Dean and Roman walk in. "Hey." Seth said, standing up walking over towards them. "What's up?"

"I got some bad news..." Dean sighed, shaking his head as he looked to Seth.

"What?... what happened?" Seth raised a brow.

"They gave him bail..." Roman sighed.

"No.. no way in hell." Seth shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

"No... I thought you said I was going to be safe." Ashley said, shaking her head her voice cracking.

"You are.. you are going to be safe.." Seth said, rushing back over to her side, sitting on the edge of her bed, taking her hand.

"No... if he's out, he's going to get to me... he's going to hurt me." Ashley shook her head, biting her lip. "I'm never going to be safe.. it's never going to be over." Ashley buried her head in his chest, as Seth wrapped his arms around her.

"He was ordered to stay away from you... you can't be within 50 feet of you, or he'll be arrested." Roman stated. "He can't come near you... while you are in the hospital they are going to have police officer standing outside the door... there is no way he is going to be able to come near you."

Seth pulled away from her, and ran his hand through her hair. "I promise you, I'll never let him near you again... he's never going to get the chance to hurt you again... I swear to you.." Seth said, before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Ashley bit her lip, and nodded. "I'm so scared." Ashley said softy.

"I'm right here... you don't have to be scared, I'm going to protect you... no matter what it takes.." Seth said, before wrapping his arms around her again.

* * *

 **-Richard's Home-**

Richard and his lawyer walked into his home, it had been torn apart by the crime scene people, but he had a cleaning service come through and clean it and they were just finishing up. "So... how long is this order of protection for?" Richard sighed.

"Richard you just need to forget about Ashley." His lawyer shook his head.

"I can't... she's my wife." Richard snarled.

"You can't be within 50 feet of her... You can't call her, you can't text her... you can't have any contact with her Richard... if you do any of those things, you will be arrested, and they will revoke your bail..." His lawyer sighed.

Richard growled. "This shouldn't be happening... this is all that son of a bitches fault... this is Seth Rollins doing... if he would of just stayed the hell out of my marriage... none of this would of happened." Richard shook his head. "I don't even know how my wife is doing.. because of him, I tried to have Lauren check in on her, to see how she was... and Rollins stopped her, he wouldn't let her see Ashley."

"She had surgery... she had internal bleeding.. she's going to be in the hospital for a few days." His Lawyer said. "I over heard the DA... talking about it."

Richard shook his head and sighed. "I should be by my wife's side... she needs her husband." Richard growled.

"But you can't be with her... this isn't going away, you are going to do some prison time... but hopefully we can get some of the charges dropped." His lawyer sighed.

"How?" Richard raised a brow.

"First if we can get Joey and Zahra to go to the DA and ask to drop their charges that would go a long way." His lawyer said.

"I'll see what I can do about Zahra and Joey...Zahra shouldn't be to much trouble, it's Joey I'm worried about." Richard nodded.

"Well if we can get those two charges dropped that will take 2 of the more serious charges care of." His lawyer sighed. "Now... I've got some things to take care of... I'll catch up with you later... Now make sure you do as I say, keep your distance from Ashley."

"I will." Richard growled, shaking his head.

His lawyer nodded, and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

* * *

 **-Ashley's Hospital Room-**

Ashley sighed as she rolled over to try to get more comfortable but of course, that wasn't doing much good, her whole body was in pain, she felt like she'd been hit by a truck, then had it back up over her again. "Who's that?" Ashley questioned, as she saw Seth look down at his phone.

"Your parents.." Seth said, sitting next to her. "You should talk to them, they are so worried about you."

"I really don't want to talk to them... not now." Ashley shook her head. "Can you just tell them, I'll call them tomorrow, when I'm more rested?" Ashley bit her lip.

"Fine.. but tomorrow, you need to talk to them." Seth sighed, and answered his phone, he told her mother that Ashley was really tired, and wasn't up for talking right now, but she'd call her parents tomorrow, when she was more rested. "They aren't happy but they understand." Seth said, putting his phone down.

Ashley nodded and took Seth's hand. "I'm so tired of this place already." Ashley sighed, shaking her head. "I wish I was on your couch, curled up with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn watching one of those horrible b-list horror movies." Ashley sighed.

"Soon you'll be able to do that... you need to be here, and get better." Seth smiled. "There is plenty of time for B-list horror movies."

Ashley smiled and nodded. "The sooner, the better." Ashley said softly.

* * *

 **-Zahra's Hospital Room-**

Zahra's sighed as she looked to her phone, she saw it was Richard she shook her head but still answered.

"Hello?" Zahra sighed

 _"Oh my sweetheart... how are you feeling?" Richard questioned._

"I'm still having numbness in my legs, I don't know If I'll be able to walk ever again.. so I'm just wonderful." Zahra snapped. "Why are you calling me?... did you forget you shot me?"

 _"I made a mistake.. please give me a chance to explain myself to you.." Richard sighed. "Can I please come see you?... I want to see your face, please my dear."_

"Fine.. I'm in room 233." Zahra sighed, and hung her phone up, and looked to the door to see Seth open it. "What are you doing?" Zahra raised a brow.

"I just wanted to check on you... Ashley was worried, so I told her I'd see how you were." Seth said, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm fine, besides the fact I don't know if I'll ever be able to walk again." Zahra rolled her eyes. "How is she?" Zahra questioned.

"She's okay... she's in a lot of pain, they just gave her something to help her sleep... she had to have surgery because of internal bleeding because of the repeated abuse at Richard's hands." Seth shook his head. "But they said she should make a full recovery."

Zahra nodded and sighed. "I didn't think Richard was like that.. I didn't think he'd ever hurt Ashley, the man was head over heels for Ashley." Zahra shook her head.

"He was obsessed with her, I don't think he ever loved her." Seth shook his head. "Thankfully she's safe now... she's going to be having police protection until she's out of here, they should be here any time to start the first shift."

* * *

 **-Outside Zahra's room-**

Richard was outside listening to Seth talk to Zahra, he rolled his eyes shaking his head when he heard Seth talk about Ashley getting police protection, he bit the inside of his cheek looking around before slipping off.

* * *

 **-Ashley's Hospital Room-**

Richard opened the door quietly, shutting it behind him. He looked over at the hospital bed, seeing Ashley was sleeping, he had heard Seth mention, that she'd been given something to help her sleep. Richard walked over to the bed, reaching down to caress her cheek softly. "Oh, my love.. it's not me you need protection from." Richard whispered. "You'll see that, you'll remember how good it used to be." Richard shook his head, he knew he shouldn't be there but he needed to see his wife, before the police detail arrived, he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the top of the head, slowly backing away making sure to not wake her as he opened the door and walked out, slipping off quickly when he heard the police at the nurses station.

* * *

 **-Zahra's Hospital Room-**

Richard opened the door and walked over to Zahra's bedside. "I'm so sorry Zahra... I don't know what came over me." Richard said taking Zahra's hand.

"You shot me Richard... " Zahra snatched her hand away from Richard.

"I know.. and I'm so sorry about that, I'll never be able to apologize enough for that." Richard shook his head.

"You're right about that." Zahra shook her head. "I might never be able to walk again Richard..."

"I'll do whatever I can to help you.. I'll pay for any physical therapy you need, any expenses you might have... I swear I'll do whatever is in my power to help you Zahra." Richard stated.

Zahra sighed and shook her head. "What do I have to do for this?" Zahra raised a brow.

"I don't want anything from you.. I'm doing this because I care for you Zahra." Richard stood up, running his hands through her hand. "I mean it Zahra... I really care so much about you." Richard leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

Zahra sighed as she pulled away, shaking her head.

"I should be going, I've got a lot of things to take care of.. I've got to get with my lawyer." Richard stood up, leaning down to kiss the top of her head, before walking over to the door. "You know, if you told the district attorney you didn't want to go through with charges, that might go along way with him... just think about that my dear." Richard smiled softly, at her before turning and heading out the door, shutting it behind him.

Zahra sighed, shaking her head. Did he mean any of what he said?, or was he just saying that because he needed her to tell the district attorney she didn't want to go through with the charges?, Zahra didn't know all she knew is she couldn't think straight right now, she needed sleep, and time to think about everything that was happening.

* * *

 **-Outside Ashley's Room-**

Seth walked up to the door, a police officer standing in front of it. "Hello.. Seth Rollins." Seth said. The office opened a packet and nodded, allowing him to enter. He had been told they would have a list of who is allowed to visit Ashley, and they had a photo of Richard and knew not to allow him to enter the room.

* * *

 **-Ashley's Hospital Room-**

Seth walked into the room, seeing Ashley was still thankfully sleeping. Seth wanted Ashley to rest up, knowing it was the best thing for her right now, she needed to rest and relax as much as possible, because soon she'd have to go back to answering questions, and eventually she'd have to face Richard in court, and he didn't know how Ashley would handle that, but thankfully she didn't have to worry about that just yet.


	31. You Are Going To Pay For What You Did!

_...Next Morning..._

 **-Ashley's Hotel Room-**

Seth was sleeping, his head laying on top of his arms, that were overlapping each other on Ashley's bed, Seth hadn't been sleeping long, when he jumped after hearing the door. "Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you." Seth looked up and saw Ashley's mother and father walk in the door. "How is she?" Ellen asked.

"She had to have something to help her sleep last night, she's been worried." Seth said, standing up walking over towards Ellen, and Bill.

"Why?... Richard's in jail she doesn't have anything to worry about any more." Bill shook his head, as he looked over at his daughter, seeing the bruises and scrapes on her face, it killed him to see his little girl like that, no man wants to see their daughter with marks on her face.

"Richard's out on bail." Seth bit his lip.

"What?... are you kidding me?, that son of a bitch beats the hell out of my daughter, and who knows what else and he gets out on bail?" Bill roared, he couldn't control his anger at that point, he was pissed. "I should kill that son of a bitch, he doesn't deserve to be walking around a free man." Bill spat.

"Daddy.." Ashley whimpered, his outburst had startled her and woke her up.

"Oh, my princess." Bill sighed, shaking his head, looking over seeing the fear in her eyes, he'd scared his little girl. Bill walked over to Ashley, wrapping his arms around her, cursing himself when she winced, and yelped in pain. "I'm sorry sweetie." Bill shook his head, hating he'd caused her any kind of pain.

"It's not your fault daddy." Ashley bit her lip, she looked over at her mother. "Mom, please say something." Ashley didn't like the look her mother had in her eyes, the second her mother locked eyes with her, Ellen broke into tears. "Please don't cry mom... I'm sorry." Ashley shook her head.

Ellen shook her head, walking over she sat on the edge of the bed, running her hand through her hair. "You don't have anything to be sorry about.. I just don't like seeing my baby like this, my only child." Ellen shook her head. "This is killing me." Ellen bit her lip, leaning in kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to be fine mom." Ashley said softly, taking her moms hand. "You see, there is a police officer out watching out for me, Richard can't come with-in 50 feet of me, or he'll lose his bail, and be put back in jail."

"Ashley, how long has he been hurting you?" Bill questioned, he needed to know how long this had been going on.

Ashley bit her lip and shook her head. "It didn't used to be this bad." Ashley shook her head. "At first it was just, the occasional, push and shove, ... it was more him controlling my every move at first, then he'd grab my hair, when I'd try to walk away when we were arguing, eventually it got to the point, where he was choking me... he never used to hit me, not in my face at least, he didn't want to mark up my face, he couldn't show me off that way." Ashley shook her head, she looked to her father, who looked like he was going to be sick.

"But things got worse didn't they?" Ellen questioned.

"Yes, they got pretty bad after Seth came into the picture." Ashley shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Bill raised a brow.

"He didn't like that Seth and I had a past, that I knew him in my past, before we had married.. Richard had rules, and I wasn't following them." Ashley sighed, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?... Rules?" Ellen raised a brow.

"Rules, that I had to follow, Like... I wasn't allowed to talk to any man, if Richard wasn't next to me... And I had to look a certain way, if I didn't look the way he wanted me to, he'd get angry, he said I was a reflection on him, I had to look my best at all times, I couldn't even walk out of my bedroom without make-up on... also, I wasn't allow to go anywhere, and I mean anywhere without his permission, if I got a call from someone wanting me to meet up for lunch, I had to ask his permission... I couldn't have any friends he didn't approve of, the only friends I was allow were the wives, of his friends that way he'd know of my every move." Ashley sighed and shook her head. "He also had chips in all my devices, he knew where I was at all times, he knew of what I was looking up on the internet, who I was talking to online, who I was texting, who I was calling, he knew everything... I was surprised he let me volunteer at the school,.." Ashley shook her head.

"My god sweetie... Why didn't you tell us?" Ellen shook her head.

"Because, daddy was sick, and you couldn't work... he was taking care of you guys and I couldn't let you guys lose everything, especially after I found out that you'd signed over the mortgage.. he'd kick you out of the house if I left him..." Ashley shook her head.

"What finally made you leave him?" Ellen questioned.

"We got into an argument one night, and it got bad I begged him, and apologized, but it didn't work... he.. he pushed me down the stairs, and I lost the baby... " Ashley shook her head, that was still a sore spot for her, because she wanted that baby so badly. "When I told him I wanted to leave him, he wouldn't have it, he told me I did it to myself, I made him angry knowing how he was so it was my fault I lost the baby.. I believed him, but something still told me to call Seth.. if I wouldn't of called him, I'd of never gotten the nerve to leave him." Ashley looked to Seth, who nodded at her. "He helped me get the courage to leave him." Ashley stated.

"How did you get back with him?" Bill shook his head. "Why did you go back to him, if he did all that?"

"He had someone kidnap me... and take me to the home he'd bought." Ashley bit her lip. "I knew he would hurt me if I didn't play along so I did, I did every thing he wanted... but." Ashley looked down.

"But what?" Ellen questioned.

"It didn't matter, he still found any reason to hurt me, the first night he beat me pretty bad, even after he said he wouldn't if I stopped fighting him... so I did but he still hurt me, he said it was for leaving him in the first place, that I was his, he owned me... I should of known better then to leave him, for another man... I tried to tell him I didn't leave him for Seth but, he still didn't believe me... I did the only thing I could think of and begged him for forgiveness... I begged him to start over, to pretend I never left him...it eventually worked... so it calmed him enough for the night, after I.." Ashley didn't even want to finish.

"After what?" Ellen raised a brow.

"I did my wifely duties." Ashley looked down at the bed.

Bill clinched his fists shaking his head.

"The last day you were there, what happened?" Ellen shook her head.

"I woke up that morning and I found he'd forgotten to lock the door on the bedroom... so I tired to leave and I got caught... so he came home from work and he was angry, so angry ... that was the worst beating to date... he told me he loved me, that he did all of the beatings because he loves me, he loves me so much he can't let me leave him... and I. I made the mistake of laughing at the comment." Ashley shook her head.

"What?.. what did he do?" Ellen shook her head.

"Nothing.. don't worry about it." Ashley shook her head, wishing she hadn't even brought it up.

"Tell us darling what is it?.. did he beat you again?" Ellen shook her head.

"No.. he- he.." Ashley shook her head. "He forced me-." Ashley buried her face in her hands.

"He forced you?" Ellen shook her head, raising a brow. "What do you mea-.. oh he?, he raped you?" Ellen grabbed Ashley pulling her into her arms as she heard Ashley start to cry.

Bill couldn't handle it he opened the door, slamming it behind him as he stormed off, he couldn't handle seeing that pain in his daughters eyes, or hearing it in her voice. When he heard that Richard had raped his little girl, he had to get out of there he had to cool off, he was ready to rip someone's head off, he wanted to kill Richard, he wanted to put him in so much pain, he wanted to hurt him, make him feel the pain his little girl had felt.

Ashley looked up hearing the door slam, "Oh god-.." Ashley shook her head looking to her mother.

"I'll find him.. you stay with Ashley." Seth said, running out the door, chasing after Bill.

Ashley looked up to her mother. "I'm sorry mama.. I wish I'd of never told him that.. this is all my fault." Ashley cried, as she thought about everything, this was all her fault.

Ellen shook her head. "No.. this isn't your fault, you have no reason to be sorry... you are the victim in this sweetheart... Richard is the one to blame, he hurt you.. he did this." Ellen hugged her daughter. "Your father isn't angry with you sweetie... he's angry at Richard... we both are, We could never be angry at you... I just wish you would of told us, so we could of put an end to this before it got this far." Ellen shook her head.

"I didn't know how to tell you, I didn't want to disappoint you and daddy..." Ashley shook her head. "I feel like such a disappointment, I made such a mess of my life."

"You are far from a disappointment, your father and I love you more then anything in this world... we could never be disappointed in you sweetie... I never want you to feel like that." Ellen put her arms around her daughter, she hated that her little girl had to go through this, Ashley was Bill and Ellen's only child, and they spent their whole lives protecting her from anything that could harm her, and all along Richard was in their faces, and they didn't even suspect anything like this had been going on.

* * *

 **-Outside The Hospital-**

Seth made it outside and caught up to Bill. "Wait.." He grabbed Bill's arm.

"What?" Bill spat.

"Please, don't be angry... Ashley needs you." Seth sighed.

"I'm not angry... not at Ashley." Bill spat. "I'd never be angry at Ashley, she didn't do anything wrong.. that son of a bitch Richard... I want him dead." Bill snapped.

"You and I both...but he's going to pay, he's going to spend a long time in prison for his wrong doing." Seth sighed.

"He deserves to die." Bill spat. "After what he did to my little girl.. beating her, and ra-.." Bill couldn't even get the word out. "Not even death is good enough for him, I want him to suffer, I want him to feel every ounce of pain, my little girl had to go through and more.. Ashley is my only child, she's my little girl, my princess, and he hurt her.." Bill shook his head.

"I understand how angry you are... believe it or not, I love your daughter okay, I hate Richard just as much as you do." Seth shook his head. "But killing Richard isn't going to get you anywhere except prison."

Bill sighed and shook his head, "I- just ..." Bill looked to the side of him and saw the far side of the hospital was Richard, he was going in a door, that looked like a fire exit, it was being held open by what looked like an orderly. Bill started toward that door. Seth noticed and followed Bill.

* * *

 **-Fire Exit Door-**

"You.. son of a bitch." Bill spat, when he laid eyes on Richard.

Richard stopped in his tracks, he was starting up the stairs, but he turned around when he heard a voice, he sighed when he spotted Bill. "Oh, hello... what are you doing?" Richard raised a brow.

"Visiting my little girl, after you beat the hell out of her." Bill spat.

"Look, I can only imagine what Seth's been telling you.. but it's not true, Seth has brainwashed Ashley against me, I'd never hurt Ashley.. I love her." Richard shook his head.

"You show your love for her by beating the hell out of her, and raping her?" Bill snapped.

"Oh, I never raped her, Ashley's my wife.. we made love." Richard shook his head.

"I saw you knock her out you son of a bitch... you were going to rape and unconscious woman, Ashley... you piece of shit." Seth spat.

"You want my wife, and you'll never get her Seth... you'll never have Ashley." Richard spat, pointing at Seth. "Ashley will come back to me, and there is nothing anyone can do about it... Ashley loves me, she will remember that."

"You see, there is something , someone can do about it.. and that someone is me." Bill said, and reached into his jacket, pulling out a gun, pointing it at Richard. "You are going to pay for hurting my little girl." Bill spat, the gun aimed straight at Richard.

Seth's eyes widened and he shook his head, oh god how did Bill get a gun, and how did he get it into a hospital, Seth was scared that Bill would shot him, and he knew that Ashley would never forgive herself if her father went to prison for kill Richard, she'd blame herself and Seth knew that. "Hey, Bill.. come on... think about what are doing.. you don't want to do this." Seth shook his head.

"No.. I do, I want to do this,... and I'm going to.. Today is the day Richard Martin Dies." Bill spat, his gun still aimed at Richard, who had his hands up, not moving a muscle as did the orderly that let him in. "You are going to pay for everything you did to my little girl." Bill snarled.


	32. Anything That Comes Our Way!

**-Ashley's Hospital Room-**

Ashley walked out of the bathroom after changing into a pair of yoga pants, and a tank top. Renee had just showed up with a bag of her things, Ashley had asked her to pick up a few things from Seth's place, so she didn't have to stay in a hospital gown the whole time. "I'm fine mom.. I can make it to the bed." Ashley said, waving off her mom who was going to stand and help her.

"I'm sorry sweetie.. it's my job to worry.. I'm your mother." Ellen sighed.

"Well, I'm fine." Ashley said, wincing slightly when she climbed on the bed.

Dean who was standing next to Renee looked down at his phone. He answered it, stepping to the side for a second and then hanging up. "I'll um.. be back." Dean said, Ashley noticing something was off with him as did Renee.

"What's going on?" Ashley questioned, not liking the look Dean had on his face.

"Nothing.. I've got to take care of something." Dean shook his head, heading towards the door, but Renee blocked it.

"What's going on Dean." Renee said, her voice had a slight edge.

"That was Seth, Bill your father has Richard at gun point." Dean sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh god.." Ashley shook her head, climbing out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Renee raised a brow.

"I'm going to stop my father from shooting Richard." Ashley sighed, and looked over at her mother. "Mom, stay here.. I'll get dad."

"No.. you need to stay here, let someone else handle it, you don't need to be anywhere near Richard.. your dad is a grown man." Ellen sighed.

"I can handle it, dad isn't going to shoot anyone in front of me.. he wouldn't even curse in front of me, until I was almost 21.. I'll be fine, and Dean's going to be with me.. now let's go." Ashley looked to Dean, she gave him a look as if to say, he better not argue with her.

"I'll stay here and keep your mother company... Dean you go help her, I have a feeling she's going to do it on her own if you don't help her." Renee sighed.

"I will." Ashley nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Dean sighed, shaking his head. "Seth's going to kill me." Dean shook his head, and both Ashley and Dean walked out the door.

* * *

 **-Fire Exit Door-**

"Whoa, you don't want to do this." Seth shook his head, placing a hand on Bill's shoulder.

"Oh, I do... He needs to pay for what he did to my daughter." Bill spat.

Everyone's attention, turned to the top of the first flight of stairs, when they heard the door open and saw Ashley and Dean walk through the door, and start for the stairs. "What are you doing?" Seth shook his head.

"Stay back Ashley." Bill shook his head, he didn't want his daughter to see him do something like this. "You need to be in your hospital bed, you just had surgery not that long ago... please just go back."

"What were you thinking letting her come along." Seth spat at Dean, who sighed and shook his head.

Ashley walked down the stairs, Dean by her side, she walked around Richard and in front of him, walking towards her father. "Please daddy.. don't do it.." Ashley shook her head, her eyes pleading with her father.

"Ashley move." Bill shook his head.

"No.. I can't let you do this..." Ashley shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He needs to pay, look at what he's done to you Ashley... " Bill shook his head, letting out a sigh as he looked at his little girl, it made him even angrier seeing her again, seeing the bruises on her face, and her arms, and seeing the man that put them there.

"He's going to pay, he's going to spend a long, long time in prison... he's going to spend most likely the rest of his life, in prison ... rotting away, he's not going to get away with this, there is no way out of this one, he's going to end up in prison and no amount of money is going to get him out of it... Joey gave them the info to the security system.." Ashley sighed.

"What's that got to do with him getting away with anything?" Bill sighed.

"He had the whole place under surveillance... there is video of everything, everything he did to me.. everything he did to Seth, and to Joey, and Zahra.. he's busted daddy... he's not getting away with it.. he can't talk his way out of video evidence." Ashley stated, looking back to Richard. "He's finally going to pay for what he's done.. " Ashley said, and then turned back to her father. "He's going to be in prison, all alone, nobody to beat on any more... and I'm going to be out here, living my life, spending my life with the man who really loves me, and the man I love... Seth." Ashley smiled at Seth, who's eyes light up in response.

Bill sighed and shook his head. "Princess.. I-I .." He put the gun down and handed it over to Dean, who put it away in his jacket. Ashley threw herself into her fathers arms. "I love you so much sweetie." Bill wrapped his arms around his daughter, holding on to her as tight as he could without hurting her.

"I love you too daddy." Ashley smiled, pulling away.

Richard sighed and shook his head, "So, you think you are going to spend your life with Seth do you?" Richard snarled, looking at Ashley who was still in front of her father.

"Yes.. I am Richard.. Seth loves me and I love him." Ashley spat, her eyes widened when she saw Richard pull out a gun, out of his jacket and pointed it straight at her.

"No he doesn't love you.. you're not going to live happily ever after with that son of a bitch.. I told you, I'd see you dead before I saw you with another man, especially that son of a bitch Rollins... " Richard pulled the trigger, a loud bang rang through the place.

Ashley hit the ground hitting her head pretty hard, she checked herself and didn't see any blood, she didn't feel any new pain, besides her head. "Oh god.. no." Ashley's eye's started tearing up, her hands flew to her mouth, as she looked over to the side of her, to see Seth on the ground, bleeding Seth had been shot. Seth had pushed her out of the way, he saved her from Richard once again, only this time he'd gotten himself hurt, really hurt, Ashley crawled over to Seth. "Oh.. get him help." Ashley yelled.

Dean was on top of Richard, taking the gun from him, when he pulled the gun out, Dean had started for him, while Seth had headed for Ashley, getting her out of the way. The commotion, had caused hospital security and a police officer come in from the bottom floor, the ER. "What is going on?" The office raised a brow, seeing Seth bleeding and Dean on top of Richard.

"This man shot my friend." Dean said, moving allowing the cop to grab Richard placing handcuffs on him.

"I did no such thing." Richard struggled against the cop.

"Does that work?" The cop pointed to the camera on the wall.

"Yes... it does." The security man nodded.

"I guess we will find out soon enough sir... " The cop, shook his head, and called it into the station, a cop who had gotten the call, just so happened to be outside the hospital came in. "Will you take him in?.. while I finish up here?" The other cop nodded and took him out, placing him in the back of his cop car.

Ashley was on the ground next to Seth, holding his hand. "Please hold on for me." Ashley shook her head, crying as she looked at all the blood. "Where is somebody?.. this is a hospital damn it." Ashley spat.

Just then two nurses and a doctor come rushing out the ER, a gurney behind them. "What happened?"

"He was shot... " Dean sighed, explaining more of what happened as they were getting him on the gurney.

Ashley went to follow them to the ER, but was held by the cop. "I need your statement first.." The cop shook his head.

"Really?.. come on." Ashley shook her head, she just wanted to be with Seth.

"You can't do anything for him now... you can tell me what happened so we can do our job, that will help your friend." The cop sighed.

"Fine.. " Ashley sighed, and went on to tell him what happened, and the cop took her statement, also taking Dean and Bill's statement, followed by the orderly who had tried to take off. "Can I go now?" Ashley sighed.

"Yes.." The cop nodded, crime scene was walking through so the place was going to be taped off any way.

"Let's get you to your room." Bill sighed.

"No.. I'm not going anywhere near my room until I know Seth's okay." Ashley shook her head, walking past her father to the ER, where Dean and Bill followed her.

* * *

 **-ER Waiting Room-**

Ashley was in the waiting room, sitting down, when she saw her mother and Renee walk through the ER doors, followed by one of her nurses. "What are you doing?... you need to be resting." Ellen shook her head, Dean had called and let Renee know what was going on.

"You should really be resting... this isn't good for you." The nurse shook her head, looking her over. "That's a new bump.." She said, noticing the new bump on the side of her head, from where she had fallen, when Seth pushed her out of the way of the bullet.

Ashley sighed, and let her know what was going on. "See, I'm fine.. once I hear how he is, and I can see him I'll go back .. I swear." Ashley sighed.

"Okay.. let me take care of that bump, it looks like it's got a little bit of blood coming from it, let me cover it up, and take your vitals, that way the doctor knows you are being taken care of.. so he doesn't freak out on me." The nurse sighed. "Follow me to the triage area so I can look at you at least."

"Fine.." Ashley sighed, following her to the area.

Renee sighed and shook her head. "You know a man really loves you when he's willing to literally take a bullet for you.. Seth really loves her." Renee looked up to Dean.

"I know.. now all we need is for Seth to make it through and all will be good in my world." Dean sighed.

Bill sighed looking at his wife, who was a little ticked off with him. "Honey.. don't be angry." Bill sighed.

"We will talk about this later.. let us focus on our daughter, and Seth right now." Ellen sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

 **-Jail Cell-**

Richard was fighting the officers, trying to get him into the cell. "I don't belong in there." Richard yelled. "Do you know who I am?" he added.

"Yes.. you are a man who likes to beat the hell out of his wife.. Richard Martin.. everyone knows who you are." The officer spat. "Good luck getting out this time..." The officer shoved him into the cell. "You won't be using your wife for a punching bag any longer... you sure as hell won't be trying to shoot her either." he added, then walked away, shaking his head.

Richard sighed, shaking his head turning around to see a man, about 6 foot 4, about 250 pounds or so, a very buff, looking man, he defiantly looked like he worked out. Richard shook his head, as he saw the man push himself off the wall, and start towards him. "What do you want buddy?" Richard raised a brow, backing up slightly. Richard didn't like the way the man was looking at him. "Now I don't want any problems.." Richard put his hands up, looking behind him, noticing how the officers laughed and shook their heads as they walked away really leaving them alone now.

"You know what I hate more then anything in the world?" The man said, moving closer to him. "Is a man who picks on those who are weaker then him.. like you, I know who you are, Richard Martin... I know what you did to your wife, you like beating women?... you like making women cry?" The man grabbed Richard by his throat.

"I-I.." Richard tried to push the man off him, now Richard wasn't a weak man but he was no match for this man.

The man punched him in the face, Richard fell to the ground. Richard threw his hands up. "Whoa, please... you don't know the whole story.. you don't know what she's done." Richard shook his head, backing up away from him.

"Please?...is that what she used to say?, please?, please don't do this?" The man yelled, and kicked him two or three times in the gut. "It doesn't matter what she's done.. a man should never.." The man kicked him in the face. "NEVER put his hands on a woman." The man then grabbed Richard up, and threw Richard face first into the wall, Richard hitting it hard and falling back, landing on his back. "A woman should never have to fear a man." The man yelled in his face, as he bent down, delivering blow after blow to Richard.

* * *

 **-ER Waiting Room-**

Ashley was sitting in the waiting room it had been 2 and a half hours since Seth had been back there, when a nurse came out. "You are here for Seth Rollins?" The nurse questioned.

"Yes.. is he okay?" Ashley jumped up, holding her stomach when she did as it cause her severe pain, from where she'd had the surgery.

"He is okay, he had to be taken back to surgery to have the bullet removed, but he's going to be fine.. he's going to be staying for observation, for a few days at least, we are waiting for a room, to open up.. but you can see him, but we only allow one person at a time down in the ER, since it's so packed, so only one person can see him at a time, until he's in his room for the night... " The nurse said.

"Ashley, you go see him.. that way you can get back to your hospital room.. " Renee nodded.

"Alright." Ashley nodded, and followed the nurse to find Seth.

* * *

 **-Jail Cell-**

The officer walked back and shook his head and tried to hide the smile that wanted to appear on his face, as he saw Richard laid out on the floor, blood coming from his nose, mouth, and head, Richard wasn't moving at all. "Did you to get into a fight?" The officer shook his head.

"Yeah.. he's not used to someone fighting with someone who, can actually handle themselves, ... he found out real quickly, I'm not a 115 pound woman, I'm a grown ass man." The man spat, and shrugged.

The officer called to get Richard help, who was knocked unconscious, "You know you are going to be in trouble for this." The officer looked at the man.

"Teaching him a lesson.. that's worth it.. I can't stand a woman beater... he deserved everything he got an more." The man shrugged. "He's lucky I got bored with him."

* * *

 **-Seth's ER Room-**

Ashley walked into the ER room, and saw Seth was laying down, with his eyes closed. "Seth.." Ashley said softly, and smiled when she saw his eyes flutter open. "Thank goodness." Ashley went over to him, putting her arms around him, gently.

"You, should be .. in you.. room." Seth said, still coming out of the anesthesia.

"I wasn't going anywhere until I knew you were okay." Ashley said, pulling up a chair to sit next to him. "I was so scared." Ashley said, taking his hand.

"I'm fine.." Seth sighed, looking over to her. "Richard.. did they catch him?"

"Yes.. he's going to jail.. I don't think he'll be getting bail this time." Ashley said, shaking her head. "God I'm sorry, you got shot because of me.. why did you do that?..."

"Because I love you." Seth shook his head. "You know that, don't be sorry.. I'd do it again, and again.. if it meant saving you."

Ashley shook her head, and stood up. "I was so worried, I just kept thinking you had to keep fighting... I didn't want to lose you."

Seth looked up at her. "Did you mean what you said?... that you love me?" Seth questioned.

"Yes.. I love you Seth... I really do." Ashley said, smiling slightly.

"Then I'll never quit fighting... as long as I know I've got you, I can handle anything that comes at me." Seth said, and offered a small smile to her. "Anything that comes our way."

Ashley leaned down to him. "You've got me now.. and you always will." Ashley lowered her lips, to Seth's and kissed him, she felt Seth's arm come around and pull her to him, then both his arms wrapped around her, as he added more depth to the kiss.

Seth was in heaven, he'd been waiting so long for this, Ashley admitted she loved him, and now, now he was finally able to feel her lips on his, and it felt amazing, finally he had Ashley, and Seth was in jail, and hopefully he stayed there. Seth knew from now on, he'd do whatever he had to do, to make sure Ashley always, felt safe, and loved, she'd never have to worry about another thing in her life, from now on, Seth was going to make sure she knew how much Seth loved her, and he was going to make sure Ashley knew what it felt like to have a man who really loves her, in her life.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, this had been a wild ride, this is the last chapter, well kind of, I'm going to write an Epilogue, to let you know how this turned out for everyone involved. So stay tuned for that. What did you think of the end of this story?, Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you all thought of this chapter, and how it ended. Thanks for all the support throughout this whole story, you guys are amazing!**


	33. Epilogue!

**Epilogue**

 _...6 Months Later..._

 **-Seth's Apartment(4:30 Am)-**

Seth rolled over, he heard Ashley whimper, he knew she was having another nightmares, he starts rubbing her back, knowing how it made things worse when he would wake her up, during one of her nightmares. "No..no..." Ashley whimpers, he watches as her head starts to move side to side. "Please.. please, no more." Ashley's body suddenly jerks, and she shoots up, her hand flying to her chest, as she looks over to see it was Seth next to her.

Seth sits up, wrapping his arms around her, he kisses her on the top of the head. "It's me, I'm right here baby, I'm right here." Seth said, his voice very calm and soothing. Seth pulls away, and reaches out to caress her face. "You okay?.."

Ashley nods and bits her lip. "Yes...I'm sorry... this is the second time tonight, I feel like some nights you get no sleep because of me." Ashley shakes her head. "I feel like it'd be easier for you if I wasn't here, if I got my own place." Ashley sighed, and runs her hand through her hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry about... It doesn't bother me Ashley, I love you... as long as I know you're okay, I'm fine with it." Seth said, his hand rubbing up and down on her arm. "I love having you here, don't you like being here with me?" Seth raised a brow.

"I love it here with you, it's the only place I feel one hundred percent safe, and you are the only person I feel one hundred percent safe with." Ashley said softly, scooting closer to him.

Seth reached out, taking her in his arms. "That's all I need to hear, as long as I know you feel safe, then everything is worth it.." Seth smiled slightly, kissing her on the top of the head. "Now, let's lay back down and try to get back to sleep."

Ashley sighed and nodded. "Alright... I love you Seth." Ashley said, leaning in to kiss him.

Seth smiled, and kissed back. "I love you too." Seth laid down and smiled as Ashley laid down and scoot her body back against his, so he could wrap his arms around her, and hold her tight.

* * *

 **-Seth's Apartment-**

Ashley rolled over feeling the spot next to her, she opened her eyes and didn't see Seth in his spot, she looked to the door and saw Seth walking in, holding a tray with food on it. "That smells amazing baby." Ashley smiled.

Seth smiled, and walked over placing the stand up tray over her lap. "I hope you think it tastes amazing as well." Seth smiled, leaning down to kiss her, before heading back over to his spot climbing in next to her.

"When doesn't your food, taste amazing." Ashley smiled, then took a bite of the southwestern omelet he had made her. "It's wonderful baby, but aren't you hungry?"

"I was snacking on the food as I was making it, so I'm good." Seth shrugged.

"You even put the cheese on the hash browns, you are way too good to me." Ashley smiled, taking another bite of her food. "What time do you have to be into work?" Ashley looked back over at Seth.

"I'm not going in today, today is the day Richard's being sentenced... you said you want to be there to see how long he's going to get in prison.. I don't want you to have to go there alone." Seth sighed. "So, I'm going to be there with you."

Ashley nodded. "I can't believe it, today is the day it's finally going to be over, really over.. for good." Ashley sighed, and shook her head. "He's finally going to pay for his crimes."

"Finally, besides.. I want to be there to see the look on his face, when it finally hits him, he isn't getting away with this, that he can't buy his way out of this." Seth nodded, it was about time Richard Martin learned he couldn't use money to get out of everything.

Ashley heard her phone go off, she looked over at the side table. "I wonder who would be calling before 8 o'clock... " Ashley shrugged and picked up her phone, it was her lawyer she answered, after a few minutes she hung up the phone and looked over to Seth, with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What is it baby?" Seth raised a brow, taking the tray off her lap and putting it on the side table next to his side of the bed.

"My divorce is final... I'm finally free of Richard, I'm no longer married to that monster.. it's over." Ashley smiled, and wrapped her arms around Seth, who in return wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm no longer dating a married woman." Seth pulled away, and smiled.

"This day started off horrible with those nightmares, but it's turning into such a wonderful day.. " Ashley smiled, and leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

 **-The Courthouse-**

Ashley and Seth, walked through the doors, Ashley spotted Zahra, who was walking with a cane, Zahra had actually went against Richard, he'd done his best to turn her to his side, but she finally had enough, she had actually testified against him in court, something that Richard wasn't happy about. Zahra nodded, and smiled at Ashley who in returned offered a smile to Zahra herself.

Ashley looked beside her and saw the ADA walking over to her. "Hello, Ms. Sorenson... " The ADA smiled, Ashley had legally changed her last name back to Sorenson after the ordeal, it made Ashley feel better not to have that last name, she felt it was one less tie to him. "I was wondering if you had decided if you were going to speak in front of the judge, before he sentences, Richard?... It might help you to get something's off your chest."

Ashley sighed and looked over to Seth, who put his arm around her. "It's up too you... but I think it might be good."

"It will be a good way to let Richard know, he hasn't won, you are moving on with your life, even after everything he's done to you." The ADA, added.

"Alright, I'll do it." Ashley nodded, looking up to Seth, who smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

* * *

 **-The Courthouse(Courtroom)-**

"I know Ashley Sorenson, the now ex-wife of Mr. Martin would like to say a few words, to you, your honor, and then Mr. Martin." The ADA looked to the judge.

"That's fine.. please Ms. Sorenson, make your way to the stand please." The Judge nodded.

Ashley looked to Seth who leaned forward, and kissed her. "You can do it baby." Seth whispered to her.

Ashley stood up, and walked towards the stand, not even glancing in the direction of Richard as she did so. Ashley went to the stand sitting down.

"The floor is yours." The judge smiled at Ashley.

"Thank you, your honor... I sincerely hope Richard pays for his crimes, not just against me, but everyone else, Zahra, Joey, Seth... Richard put me through a lot, through the days, he had me held against my will, he raped me, he beat me, he made me feel like it was all my fault, like I brought it on myself, like I was to blame, but I wasn't I didn't deserve it, I hated what my life had turned out like, I hate myself, I hated everything about myself, I thought, it would be better if I ended it, If I just killed myself, I wanted the pain to stop so badly.. that I didn't just think about it.. I had the razor, at my wrists... but I didn't.. I couldn't thankfully I heard a voice in my head, the voice of the most amazing man I've ever met Seth Rollins, telling me to be strong, to not give up.. that he loved me... and it gave me the strength to continue to fight." Ashley bit her lip, and looked to Seth, who mouthed to Ashley that he loved her. "I hope he spend along time in prison, no matter how long he's in prison, he wouldn't of felt half the pain I've felt, half the fear I've felt, ... but I know, someday it won't be like this, I won't wake up in the middle of the night, crying , scared that it was all a dream and I'm still in that house, with that monster, someday I won't hear a door slam across the hall and automatically feel I've done something wrong, that I'm going to get hurt for it... eventually I'll be okay, thanks to the man who holds me, when I wake up crying in the middle of the night, because of the nightmares I have because of Richard... the man who wraps his arms around me, when I hear a door slam and tells me, it's okay, that I'm fine, I have nothing to worry about... thanks to the man I love, and who loves me, who really honestly loves me." Ashley looked to Richard, looking him straight in the eyes. "And that, that's something you will NEVER be able to take away from me Richard... you are going to be in prison, where you belong.. and I'm going to be out here, building my life, with the man I love, with the man who has shown me, how it feel to be loved by a man, who truly loves, and honors me, the way I deserved to be loved and treated all along."

With that, the judge thanked Ashley and she got down off the stand, and walked back to Seth, who stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much baby." Seth whispered in her ear, then pulled back and sat her down. "Your honor, I'd like to say a few words if that'd be alright." Seth said.

"That would be fine Mr. Rollins." The judge nodded.

Seth walked up to the stand and took a seat. "I just wanted to say a few words, first I want to say, I know it's never a good thing to fall in love with a married woman, but to be honest, I think I've loved her since we were teenagers, Ashley was the smart, beautiful good girl, and I was the loser bad boy, when I started working for Richard, it wasn't my intention to fall for her again, but I noticed things that weren't right , and eventually Ashley left him, and I helped her, when he kidnapped her I knew he had her, and I worked day in and day out to find her, when I did, I trusted someone to help me, who it turned out I couldn't... and was set up, Set up to be tied to a chair, and watch the woman I love be beat, senseless... to hear her beg him to stop, to plead with him to quit hurting her, to hear her say please no more.. that it hurts, she hurts so bad.. to see her on the ground, beat so badly that she was bleeding, unable to move, un able to speak,... I had to watch that, unable to do anything about it, that was the worst kind of torture anyone could of ever put on me, " Seth shook his head and sighed. "It's still hard to wake up, in the middle of the night, hearing that same woman, the woman I love crying out, pleading and begging in her sleep to stop, please no more... it hurt to have to hold her while she's crying wishing you could do something to take that pain away, but knowing right now there is nothing you can do to stop it, but someday, thankfully I know she will be able to put it completely behind her, with the help of a therapists, and her family, her friends, and me the man who loves her more then anything in the world... she'll get through this, and knowing the man who caused all this will be in prison, does help, because while he's spending his life in prison, I'm going to be spending it with the woman I love, I'm going to be spending the rest of my life, making the rest of her life, 100 times better then these last years, she's never going to have to feel any of what she felt when she was with you Richard... and I'm going to make sure of that."

The judge thanked Seth, and he walked off the stand, not missing the glare that was coming from Richard, as he walked by his attorney, and over to Ashley's waiting arms "I love you so much Seth." Ashley whispered.

"I love you too.." Seth whispered, taking Ashley's hand and sitting down next to her, waiting to hear how long he's going to be in prison.

Ashley sat and listen to the judge talk about how he thought, Richard was the worst kind of man, a man who had everything, a man who was the envy of his friends, and everyone around him, but Richard messed it up, instead of using his power and wealth to help those around him, he used it to control them. Ashley and Seth sat and watched Richard's face as it fell, once he found out he was going to be spending the rest of his life in prison, he'd had multiple charges, 3 class A felony's, 2 Class B felony's, and a few Class D felony's. Richard would have a chance at parole but they knew by the time he was even offered parole, it'd be a long way down the road, Ashley and Seth were done living in fear of what Richard could do, Richard was going to prison and most likely would be spending the rest of his life in prison, and Seth and Ashley were happy about that, and ready to move on with their lives.

* * *

 **-The Courthouse-**

Ashley and Seth walked out of the courtroom, and ran into Zahra, "Hey.." Zahra smiled slightly.

"Hey.. how are you doing?" Ashley questioned.

"Okay I guess... physical therapy is going great, hopefully I'll be done with this thing in a few weeks." Zahra wiggled the cane. "How did you do it?" Zahra questioned.

"Do what?" Ashley raised a brow.

"Say all that to Richard?, couldn't you see the way he was looking at you, it scared me for you, and I wasn't even up there." Zahra shook her head.

"I'm done letting Richard scare me, I'm taking back my life." Ashley stated. "Richard can't hurt me anymore.. and he can't hurt you."

Zahra nodded, and sighed. "I guess you're right.. I'm just glad it's all over finally." Zahra smiled.

Ashley smiled, squeezing Seth's hand as she looked up at him. "So am I.." Ashley sighed, she was so happy it was over, she was ready to get her life back on track.

"Well, I'm glad things are working out for you, both of you... I'm going to get going, I've got another Physical Therapy session, I'll see you around maybe." Zahra smiled, as Ashley and Seth nodded, before walking away.

"I say you and I go grab a bite eat." Seth looked to Ashley, who smiled up at him as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 **-Little Wedding Chapel-**

"Why are we meeting Dean here?" Ashley looked over to Seth, as they pulled up to the little wedding chapel.

"I don't know, he just texted me, for both of us to meet him here, asap." Seth shrugged, and opened his door, before making his way to Ashley's side of the car, opening the door, and holding his hand out to help her over the puddle that was on her side of the car.

"Thank you." Ashley smiled, giving him a small peck on the lips, before taking his hand.

* * *

 **-Little Wedding Chapel(Inside)-**

Ashley and Seth walked in, to see Dean and Renee standing next to Roman. Ashley and Seth walked towards the small ground, Ashley giving Renee a hug once they made it them. "What's going on?" Seth raised a brow, looking between all of them.

"We are getting married." Renee exclaimed, excitedly looking up at Dean.

"No way.." Seth laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Ashley hugged, Renee once again.

"So we wanted, our closest friends here." Dean nodded.

"I can't believe it, I'd of never thought you'd be getting married." Roman shook his head. "Is she knocked up?"

"No.. I'm not." Renee scuffed.

"We didn't even know you two were engaged." Seth stated.

"Well, we love each other, and when he asked me I said yes... I thought it was best to just to this now, because my family isn't very fond of him, so we are just going to do this today, with the people who actually support us." Renee smiled up at Dean.

"Well, I think it's wonderful." Ashley smiled.

"So what do you say we get this marriage thing on the road?" Dean took Renee's hand and smiled.

* * *

 _(The Ceremony)_

Officiant- "Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say I love you every day and it is not just marrying the right person its being the right partner."

Officiant-"Now please repeat after me, I, Dean take you Renee to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

Dean smiled and nodded "I, Dean take you Renee to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

Officiant-"Now Renee you please repeat after me, I, Renee take you Dean to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

Renee smiled "I, Renee take you Dean to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

Officiant- "Dean do you take Renee to be your Wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her? "

Dean smiled looking into Renee's eyes. "I DO."

Officiant- "Renee do you take Dean to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him?"

Renee smiled, and nodded "I DO."

Officiant- "Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage"

Dean took the ring out "Renee, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed." Dean slipped her ring onto her finger.

Renee smiled, holding the ring in her hand. "Dean, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed." Renee slipped the ring onto Dean's finger.

Officiant- By the power vested in me I now pronounce you Dean and Renee Ambrose, Husband and Wife. You may now kiss your bride.

Dean smiled, pulling Renee into his arms and kissing her.

Ashley, Seth, and Roman all stood up clapping, Ashley wiping the few tears that had fallen from her eyes. "Baby?" Seth looked down at her.

"I'm just so happy to see this, people really in love, promising to spend their lives together... it makes me have hope for the future." Ashley smiled "Hope for us." Ashley smiled, when Seth kissed her on the top of the head.

* * *

 **-Restaurant-**

Seth and Ashley were at dinner, they had just ordered their food. "Today has been a pretty good day, hasn't it?" Ashley smiled.

"Your telling me, that bastard, get put in prison, for the rest of his life, Renee and Dean get married, and now, I have you here, all to myself." Seth smiled. "I love you, and I'm glad we are finally getting him out of our life for good."

Ashley smiled, "I love you too, I don't think I'd of gotten through these last 6 months, without you Seth." Ashley reached across the table, grabbing his hand.

"You are never going to have to get through anything without me Ashley, I'm going to be by your side forever, for the rest of my life I'm going to do everything in my power, to make you happy, to show you how lucky I know I am to have you." Seth brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

"I'm so lucky, I've got you." Ashley smiled.

"I'm the lucky one." Seth smiled. "I talked to Hunter, today." Seth looked up at her.

"Really?, about what?" Ashley questioned.

"He has an factory in Iowa, he needs to bring in a new head of security to take over, to keep track of everything, to keep competitors, from stealing Intel from them." Seth stated. "And he wants me to take over, it is like a 25 drive to Davenport... plus, I'll be making 3 times what I make now.."

"That would be wonderful for you." Ashley smiled, nodding slightly.

"For us, I want you to come with me.." Seth looked at Ashley.

"You do?" Ashley raised a brow.

"Yes.. I love you Ashley, why wouldn't I want you to come with me?" Seth shook his head. "I've actually already looked at the collages, the next semester starts in a few months, if you take 3 classes a semester, you could finish your credits, in two semesters... and you could be working as a teacher, by next school year, isn't that what you want to do?" Seth questioned.

"Well, yes.. I've wanted to be a teacher, since I was a little girl." Ashley nodded. "Are you sure it's good for us to just pack up and leave everything?"

"I don't have anything keeping me here, Roman and Dean are thinking about coming with me, and helping me create a whole new security team, and you'd still have Renee.. she'd be able to get a teaching job real easily, I know Dean said, she was on board.. Ashley, what else do you have keeping you here?... not to mention, you were just saying how you missed being close to your parents." Seth smiled

Ashley nodded, and smiled. "You are right, it'd be a fresh start for us, away from this place, there are so many bad memory's here... "

Seth nodded. "Then let's do it, let's move back to Iowa, start over fresh.. away from New York."

"Alright, I'll go with you.. " Ashley smiled. "As long as we are together, I know we can handle anything that comes at us, and as long as I have you... I know I'll never have to worry about a thing."

Seth smiled, standing up and walking over to Ashley, leaning down he kissed her. "I Love You Ashley Sorenson.." Seth smiled, pulling back slightly. "I've been waiting to say that since high school." Seth said, with a smile before going back in for another kiss.

Ashley smiled and kissed him back. "I've been waiting to hear that since high school." Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Finally everything was right in her world, her friends had just gotten married, her crazy ex-husband is in prison for the rest of his life, and the man she loves, has got a new amazing job, and they were moving back to Iowa, things were perfect, for once in her life, she never imagined things could be this wonderful for her.

* * *

 **A/N- It's the end, I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story, as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I appreciate all who added as a favorite, reviewed, or followed this story, you guys rock! :)**


End file.
